


The California Trip

by BaileyWhit



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 70,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyWhit/pseuds/BaileyWhit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Donna are sent to Los Angeles on business and end up getting more pleasure out of the trip than anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fluff, fluff, and more fluff. All mistakes belong to the author. All characters from The West Wing belong to Aaron Sorkin and company.
> 
> Takes place a few months after the second inauguration.

~Donna’s POV~

“DONNA!”

That would be the oh-so lovely cry of my wonderfully annoying boss. I roll my eyes and quickly finish the last sentence of the memo I’ve spent the better part of the last hour writing for Josh’s meeting with Congressman Whitley. Before I can type the last word... 

“DONNATELLA MOSS... I BELIEVE I BECKONED YOU!”

Ugh, if I don’t kill him before the end of the day (which for normal people, would have been 3 hours ago might I ad), it’ll be a miracle. I take my time making my way the few feet from my desk in the bullpen to the door of Joshua Lyman’s office. He’s still looking down at something on his desk when I see him inhale deeply, preparing to yet again bellow my name.

“You rang Joshua?”

“Where have you been?”

“Just reading the gossip columns in the latest issue of People Magazine... What do you THINK I’ve been doing Josh? You said you needed that memo before your meeting with Congressman Whitley first thing tomorrow. So as much as I’d prefer to be sitting on my couch, indulging in some Ben & Jerry’s and crappy reality television, I’ve been furthering my chances of developing carpal tunnel syndrome by getting your memo done. Did you know the instance of carpal tunnel increases to three times the average in jobs like mine?” I might have made up that statistic, but I made my point.

Josh’s eyes don’t leave the papers on his desk until I finish my diatribe. He scrunches his forehead and purses his mouth in that way that screams “I have no idea what you just said and I don’t care”.

“Whatever. Leo just called. I need to go out to Los Angeles to meet with the D triple C chairman in Southern California. Apparently they aren’t happy with the way we handled Sam’s campaign in Orange County and Leo needs me to placate them to ensure we have their support for the Midterms. Much to my dismay, we’ll need that pompous asshat to do some heavy fundraising if we want a chance at the 5 house seats that are up for grabs.”

“Oooookay... So I’m guessing you need me to set up your travel plans. When do you need to leave and how long do you need to be out there?”

How I so easily ignore Josh’s udder disregard for my carpal tunnel concerns and jump back in to assistant savant mode is, of course, a testament to both my patience and ability to ignore Josh’s idiosyncrasies. Maybe I should add these skills to my resume. You know, for the future. Can’t work at the Bartlet White House forever. Silly Constitution and all.

Josh regains my attention when he replies, “Actually, I need to head out tomorrow morning. The chairman is holding a luncheon with some big players in the DCCC tomorrow and Leo wants me there for that. Kill, well... all the birds with one stone, so to speak.” He has that self-satisfied, “Master Politician” smirk on his face. You know, the one that both infuriates me and makes me slightly weak in the knees? “I need you to give the memo for the meeting with Whitley to Toby. He’s going to take my place there. Then if you could set up our travel plans, that should be it for the night”.

Being the expert assistant that I am, I write all this down on my notepad to ensure everything is covered. What can I say? I’m thorough. “Okay. And I’ll farm out any other meetings you had for tomorrow and through the weekend. Should I have you returning Sunday then?”

“Monday actually. You can have us returning Monday. I also need to do some schmoozing at the chairman’s pool party on Sunday. So make sure to, you know, pack a swim suit or whatever one would wear to that sort of thing.”

I stop writing and it takes me a second, but I’m pretty sure my boss just said that I would be joining him on his L.A. trip. This can’t be. He never brings me on the trips to fun places. I look up at him and our eyes meet across his desk. He is smirking again. He can tell he caught me off guard. My face softens and though I’m usually quite adept at hiding any outward sign that I actually don’t hate my boss, I’m pretty sure “oh you wonderful man” is written across my face. I mean, it’s April and it’s been a long winter. A long, cold, snowy winter. A few days in the sun sounds absolutely lovely right now. A few days in the sun with Josh sounds even better. Wait, I didn’t just think that. Ignore that. I realize that we’ve been staring at each other a bit longer than is probably appropriate. Considering the late hour, the bullpen is empty and I’m sure no one noticed, but I look back down at my notepad and break the eye contact just in case. Yeah, because people catching us mesmerized by each other is the real problem. I’m so screwed. 

“Josh, before I get too excited and just to clarify, do you mean to tell me I get to go on the trip too?! I mean, of course we both know you would find me valuable in Los Angeles, what with my great organizing skills and general likeability. I could keep you on track as well as use my feminine wiles to help calm the DCCC chairman and his cohorts and...”

“DONNA!” Josh interrupts me. “Feminine wiles?” He’s smirking again. Ugh, he can be so adorable. ANNOYING! I meant to say annoying. 

“You know what”, he continues, “I’m going to be the bigger person here and forget that part. Yes, Leo suggested that you join me on the trip. Something about ensuring I don’t stick my foot in my mouth so he doesn’t have to put his up my ass... Toby would have a field day with the language in that statement. But yes, you will be joining me.” I am smiling like a kid on Christmas morning right now. I can’t help it. A few SUNNY days in Southern California. Yes, it’s for work, but that’s just details. I try to reign in my excitement. 

“Well that just makes sense. You do have a tendency to put your foot in your mouth and get it royally stuck there.” 

“I do not!”

“Secret plan to fight inflation, Josh?”

“That was an anomaly!”

“Yeah, sure, okay”, I reply as I straighten up a few of the piles he’s created on his desk in the last hour.

“You know what, keep this up and I’ll inform Leo that you’re indispensible here at the office for the next few days.”

“Will not.”

“Why the hell wouldn’t I?”

“Because then I would be forced to tell Margaret about your proclivity to becoming a ballerina.”

“Margaret?! Might as well just send out a memo to the entire White House. And I was 4. I liked the word!!!”

“Okay twinkle toes.” I love this. Banter is so our thing. “I’ll take care of the memo and travel arrangements before I go home to pack.” I turn and head back to my desk to plan our Californian vacation... I mean business trip. Shit...

~Josh’s POV~

I don’t think she’s stopped smiling since I stressed that WE would be returning Monday. And to be perfectly honest; I probably haven’t since the image of Donna in a swim suite entered my mind. (I need to remember to thank the chairman for having a pool party.) Plus, there’s all the banter. We rock at banter.

I know I’m supposed to be reading the background on the California DCCC chairman right now, but I’m honestly too excited for a few days away, even if it is for work. The re-election was tiring and things haven’t slowed down since. Not that they ever really do around here. I mean, this is the White House. Nevertheless, it will be nice to get out of the cold and in to some sun for a few days. I need to remember to call Sam and see if he’s free for lunch or something. I would love to see him and I know Donna would too. 

Donna. If I’m truly honest with myself, I probably would be loathing the idea of flying across the country to kiss up to a bunch of rich, Hollywood Democrats, but the fact that Donna will be with me brings a whole new light to the situation. Especially when I know I will be seeing Donna in some form of swimwear.

Easy Lyman. Those thoughts have been sneaking up more and more on me recently. And I’m becoming less and less interested in quelling them. As I’m contemplating the meaning of this revelation, Donna walks back in to my office and leans against the edge of my desk facing me, trusty notepad in hand.

“Okay, so I emailed Ginger about the meeting with Whitley so she can get Toby up to speed in the morning. I also placed copies of the memo on both her and Toby’s desks. Everything else for the week has been farmed out. Our flights, hotel, and car service are booked and thanks to the time difference between DC and LA, I was able to get a hold of the chairman’s assistant and had her fax me a copy of the itinerary the chairman had in mind. I told her I’d run it by you to confirm and send her an email before we catch our flight out of National in the morning.”

I take the proffered itinerary from her hands and our fingers happen to graze each other. A strange, anticipatory sensation overcomes me. It’s this feeling of warmth and calm but at the same time my heart is racing like when I wake up thinking I’ve overslept. And it takes me a minute to recover. I look up in to her eyes and if I’m not mistaken, I wasn’t the only one who felt something there. I clear my throat and look down at the itinerary. I don’t think I actually absorb any of it, but I really don’t care right now. I look back up at Donna, finally able to steel my expression somewhat.

“Looks fine. What time is our flight?”

“8am. We land at LAX just after 10am California time. A car will pick us up there and take us to the hotel. That will give plenty of time to freshen up before the luncheon at 1. I’ll be at your place at 5:30 tomorrow morning to pack your bag, so be up and ready.”

“Donna, I have degrees from Harvard and Yale. I think I can pack my own suitcase.”

“You really can’t.”

“Can too!”

“760 verbal Josh. Really? And last time you packed your own bag, you called me from Denver and insisted I overnight you boxers and a shaving kit to your hotel. I’d rather not have to make a run to the nearest Target when we get to California.”

“You just like handling my undershorts,” I shoot back. Hah! That shut her up! For a second at least.

“Joshua Lyman! I am not going to even give you the pleasure of a response to.... I mean to suggest... UGH!”

“Oh come on Donna, it was a joke. And I’ve had to handle yours. Why shouldn’t you handle mine? Reciprocity!” I finish that statement with a wink and more of the smirk. She can’t handle the smirk. I think it’s the dimples. The ladies love the dimples.

A smack to the back of my head quickly transforms the smirk in to a glare. Should have seen that coming. “Joshua! I thought we agreed to never speak of that again,” she whispers. She can be so adorable, even when causing me bodily harm.

“Okay, okay. Just shut down and I’ll walk you out.” She gives me one last glare, then her face softens and she leaves me to gather my things. I grab my coat, stuff a few files I’ll need for the trip in my backpack, and meet Donna at her desk. I hold up her coat, stand behind her, and help her in to it, smoothing it over her upper arms and letting my hands linger on her shoulders. I realize too late that that little maneuver did not go unnoticed by my striking blond assistant. She looks over her shoulder at me and our faces are so close, I can feel her breath mingling with mine. Her lips are like a magnet that I can’t stop staring at. For a second, I forget where we are and why I’m holding back and think about moving my mouth ever so slightly toward hers just to see if she’d meet me halfway. Thankfully, she comes to her senses before I do and turns forward once again.

“Thanks”, she says with a hint of a sigh.

“Yeah, sure.” I don’t have the mental capacity to cover with banter right now so I just hope that she hasn’t been “in tune” to me as she normally for the last few moments.

We both snap out of whatever spell we are in and proceed to make our way through the West Wing and out to the parking lot in silence. I walk Donna to her car, which, might I add, is NOT on the way to mine. What can I say? I’m a gentleman. She unlocks her door and slides in to her car. For some reason, I discover that I am leaning against the open door preventing her from closing it. Pull it together Lyman! I back away slightly.

“Thanks Josh. You didn’t have to walk me to my car.”

“Donna, we have this conversation every night we work late. I’m not letting you walk to your car in the middle of the night by yourself. End of story.”

“Josh, though I appreciate your chivalry, this is the White House parking lot. I have a feeling I’m safer here than most other places I could be walking in DC, what with the Secret Service and all.” She says this sternly, but her grin doesn’t lie. She enjoys our little walks at the end of the day.

“Donnatella, we both know your argument is futile. Accept my gentlemanly charms and move on,” I reply. I mean, what kind of man would let the woman he lo---, I mean the woman who works for him and who also happens to be his friend walk to her car alone? At night? In the middle of a dangerous city? I think not. “I’ll see you in the morning.” I say as I close her door.

“I’ll call to make sure you’re up before I leave my place.” That’s my Donna. Always making sure I am on time.


	2. CHAPTER 2

~Josh’s POV~

Despite only 4 hours of sleep, I wake up refreshed at 5am the next morning. (Don’t worry; I’m sort of shocked too.) I don’t allow myself to think my early energy has anything to do with my hypothetical excitement for my trip with Donna... I mean business trip. Business. Trip.

I climb out of bed and turn on the coffee maker. Donna has tried dozens of times to show me how to set the autotimer, but much to her dismay, I usually stop listening somewhere around what happens after you add the water to the back of the machine. And that part I know how to do. So on the rare occasions that I am running ahead of schedule, I just turn the thing on and brew a basic pot of coffee sans timer.

While the coffee is brewing, I shower, shave, and dress. I go for jeans and an old Mets t-shirt. We won’t be interacting with anyone of importance until after we go to the hotel, so might as well be comfortable on the transcontinental flight. I grab my wallet and phone, noticing a missed call by Donna. Must have been in the shower. I could call her back, but she’s on her way anyway so might as well let her think I overslept. 

By the time I’m dressed and ready, it’s only 5:20am so I quickly pull out my suitcase and do my best to pack. Can’t pack my own bag my ass... I am a MAN Donnatella! Just as I toss my shaving kit and boxers in the bag, I hear a knock at the door. I glance at my watch. 5:45… meaning it’s 5:30. Right on time. Why am I not shocked?

I run to the door and pull it open to find a mountain of luggage.

“Ugh, Donna? Please tell me you got yourself an actual ticket and weren’t planning on stowing away in your luggage? Though that is the only explanation I can fathom for why you would have this much of it,” I say, laughing at the absurd mountain before me. She peaks her head out from behind the pile and rolls her eyes. “Why didn’t you just use your key?” I ask. She’s had her own set of keys since, well, I can remember. And she usually just lets herself in.

“Well Joshua, my hands were kind of full,” she sighs, waving her hands at her luggage.

“Donna, we’re going to L.A. for 4 days. And it’s warm there. Which means, you know, less clothes required. What’s all this?”

“Well Joshua, a girl needs options. I need to be able to be flexible with my wardrobe depending on the weather and mood of the event.”

“Donna, it’s LA. The weather is always sunny and 78. And as for the mood... what do you wear for ‘annoyed’”? She squints her eyes and cocks her head to the side in that adorable little way she does and replies, “I don’t know Joshua, but I’m prepared for anything, so I’m sure I’ll figure something out.”

“Ah-kay” I say as I grab a bag in each hand and hold the door open for her. 

~Donna’s POV~

I glide past Josh in to his apartment. As usual, it’s in a state of what I like to call “tidy chaos”. I must give him credit, for all the books, files, and folders that are constantly strewn about his apartment and on every surface, his place is completely Josh: disheveled and unorganized, yet warm, manly, and bearing an air of confidence and intelligence. Plus, he has a thing about spoiled food and smells, so he never lets the chaos turn to gross with dirty dishes or anything like that.

I set my bag on the couch, take off my coat, and throw it on top of my bag. I can smell coffee and considering I was too excited to get much sleep, the smell does wonders in awaking my senses. I walk to the kitchen and proceed to prepare myself a cup. I get a mug out for Josh as well, but we both know I am not making his coffee too. A minute later, he follows me in to the kitchen and fills his mug to the brim, adds the usual cream and three sugars, and stirs. He takes a sip, turns, and bends over to place the spoon in the dishwasher. I take this opportunity to revel in the fact that Joshua is wearing jeans today. Jeans that happen to frame the “best ass in politics” splendidly. Not a bad view at all. Plus he’s got on his old Mets shirt that I used to wear to bed when I was camped out on his couch after Rosslyn. I know for a fact that that particular t-shirt is well worn and ridiculously soft to the touch. This may be trouble. As he straightens back up, I pull myself together and go back to sipping my coffee to hide the smile on my face that I can’t seem to get rid of. I need to change the subject, even if the conversation is one sided and existing only in my own head.

“You didn’t answer my wake up call,” I say coolly. 

“Yeah, sorry, I was in the shower when you called. I noticed the missed call when I was getting dressed but figured you’d be here in a few minutes anyway.” Shit. Josh. Naked and showering. Sliding those jeans over that amazing ass. Not helping with the whole “change of mental subject” thing. I chalk these thoughts up to my prolonged dry spell.

I shake my head slightly as if that would actually help. He smirks at me like he knows what I’m thinking and likes it, but that’s probably just me projecting. I smile back. Here we go with the eye contact thing again. At this rate, we’ll never make our flight. Time to get my head on task. That is my job, is it not?

“Alright, well, I’ll hurry up and pack your bag and we can head out.”

“Done.”

“What?”

He looks at me with pride. “Harvard and Yale Donna. I packed my suitcase already. It’s on the bed awaiting your inspection. I wanted to prove I could pack my own bag so I anxiously await your confirmation of my success,” he says while holding up his arm, signaling me toward his bedroom. I simply shake my head and roll my eyes before leaving the kitchen with Josh in tow. 

We enter his bedroom and I am instantly overwhelmed with the scent of Josh. His whole apartment smells of him, but for some reason, it seems concentrated in this room. It smells clean and like his expensive cologne (CK 1... I know this because I may have suggested his mother buy it for him for Chanukah the last few years) and something that I can only describe as “Josh smell”. I inhale deeply as I walk in the room and knowing Josh is behind me, allow myself only a nanosecond to enjoy the sensations. I then see the open suitcase lying on the unmade bed and walk over to begin my “inspection”. I’ve got to hand it to him, he actually did pretty well. Even has his boxer briefs (when did he switch over from boxer shorts?) and shaving kit. Only one thing...

“Not bad Lyman, but you are missing one important thing,” I drag out, tapping my finger to my bottom lip. If I didn’t know better, I’d swear he was staring at my lips now.

“Oh really? And what would that be? I have the a couple suits, shirts, and ties. Socks, shoes, pajamas, deodorant, shampoo, cologne, a few casual shirts and shorts just in case, and even boxer briefs and my shaving kit. I didn’t pack my kitchen sink like you, but I don’t see what I missed.”

“Joshua, what is on the itinerary for Sunday?” For some reason, we’ve always used each other’s full names something like thinly veiled terms of endearment, especially when bantering.

“Donnatella, what does that have to do with packing?”

“Joshua, answer the question.”

“Ugghhh,” he whines while thinking about it. “Pool party at the chairman’s house. So what?”

“And what sort of clothing does one usually wear in a pool?” His dimple filled grin turns upside down as the realization hits him.

“Right. Swimsuit. Well, I can’t remember the last time I wore one and wouldn’t have a clue as to where I’d have stored it so I’ll just have to figure something out in L.A. I have a feeling there won’t be a lot of options for swimwear shopping at 6am on a Thursday morning in April in D.C.”

I look down at my watch in semi panic. With all the bantering and the Josh in jeans situation I lost track of time. Time to go! “Nor the time to shop. We need to get to the airport. I’ll find you something when we get out west,” I say quickly while closing and zipping his suitcase. “I’ll call the cab. Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, all set. I’ll grab us each a bagel while you get the cab. Oh, and Donna... I don’t do Speedos.”

This has me confused on two points. 1) He’s going to make us bagels? That is both sweet and unexpected and makes me smile. 2) “Speedos?” I ask.

“Yeah, I like swim trunks. No man should wear a Speedo unless he’s in the Olympics, and they even have those long suits now so that’s questionable. No Speedos. So don’t even think about it.”

I won’t lie, as hilarious as the look on Josh’s face would be if I found him a little red Speedo to wear, I have to agree that no man should actually wear one.

“Agreed.” I say simply. As much fun as the Speedo banter would be, I table it for the sake of making our flight to ensure we make it to the beach and/or pool at all. Josh seems to accept that, grabs his suitcase, and heads to make our bagels while I pull out my cell and call the cab.

~Josh’s POV~

The cab pulls up just as I finish putting our bagels in a bag. Nice little detail there huh? Not only was I ready with coffee made and my bag packed (minus the swimsuit thing) when she arrived, I even managed to throw us together some breakfast for the road. I am “da man”!

From the door, Donna yells to hurry up. And I’m the one who is impatient and bellows? Well, I am, but I’m not the only one. Hah!

I meet her in the living room, put the bag with the bagels between my teeth, help Donna in to her coat, and grab my backpack and suitcase as well as one of Donna’s bags. She leads the way out the door with her other two bags and I somehow successfully lock the door with my hands full. What can I say? I drink from the keg of glory.

I follow Donna out the front door and on to the steps down to the street. About half way down, my reign of glory ends as I slip on ice and end up on my ass at the bottom of the stairs with the bags strewn out beside me. We had a bit of a late winter storm overnight and it’s starting to melt. Luckily, I managed to keep the bagels safe, but my pride is another story.

Donna at first looks concerned but when she sees I’m fine besides my wounded pride and ass, she puts her hand to her mouth and makes a very feeble attempt to hide her laughter. The cabbie has the decency to wordlessly pick up the luggage I was not able to save and busies himself with loading the trunk. I grown as I stand back up and wipe at the snow covering my rear end. Donna is still laughing as I remove the bag of bagels from my teeth and glare at her with a hint of a smirk.

“Think that’s funny do ya?” She tries to reply but her mirth has gotten the better of her. She is now leaning against the cab laughing uncontrollably. I turn around and look back at the scene of the crime to ensure I didn’t leave anything else behind in the fall. I see a bit of snow piled up on the offending stair, and have a wicked thought come to mind. I bend over pretending to stretch out my back and grab a ball of snow on my way back up. I quickly turn around and toss the ball of snow lightly at Donna’s shoulder. It hits her softly but squarely in the left shoulder. The snowball explodes on impact and the snow covers her shoulder, neck, and chin. See... totally could have played for the Mets with aim and reflexes like that! The snowball hitting Donna surprises her out of her laughing fit and her face registers her shock. I begin to laugh hysterically.

“Joshua! What the hell?”

“Me?! You were the one laughing at my peril.”

“You’re peril? Josh, your clumsiness made you fall down the stairs with a bag of bagels in your mouth. It was funny and soooo not my fault. You hit me with a snowball. That’s not fair.”

“Fair? Not to sound cliché, but life is not fair Donna. What is fair is if you get to laugh at my clumsiness, I get to hit you with a snowball.” Yeah, not sure about that logic either, but we’re going to go with it.

“Yeah, well you hurt my arm!”

“Oh come on! I had to restrain my uncanny strength to ensure I threw it lightly so it wouldn’t hurt. You’re fine.” She rubs her shoulder and pouts. I can’t handle the pout. It’s my kryptonite. I stop laughing and walk gingerly over to her. I somehow find myself taking over for her hand and begin rubbing her shoulder where the snowball hit. I whisper, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you” while continuing to massage her shoulder, noticing I’m dangerously close to skimming the top of her chest.

While my attention is otherwise occupied, I suddenly feel cold run over my head and down the back of my jacket. My hand freezes on her shoulder and I scrunch up in shock as Donna starts giggling again. Somehow, she managed to take advantage of my preoccupation, grabbed a handful of snow off the top of the cab, and smashed it on the top of my head, much of it falling down my neck. Her hand is still rubbing the snow in to my hair when I grab her wrist in mine and pin it against the car. With my other hand still frozen in place on her shoulder, I unintentionally have Donnatella Moss pinned against the cab, our faces inches from each other, breathing heavily in an attempt to catch our breath from laughing. We’re both wearing silly smiles and I again find myself fighting to close the gap between us. No one makes me laugh like Donna. No one gives me shit just as good as I give it. No one looks this beautiful in the early morning light. Just as my resolve is hanging by its last thread, the cabbie slams the trunk shut, the sound knocking us out of our own little world. Damn cabbie! Remind me not to give him a tip. I drop my head and Donna turns hers to the right slightly.

“We should get going,” Donna says softly. “Yeah”, I agree, slowly dropping my arms and backing away. I turn to open the cab door for Donna, biting my bottom lip in frustration. She climbs in and I climb in behind her. Thankfully, Donna recites our destination to the driver. I don’t think I have the capacity to communicate anything other than expletives at him at the moment. 

I commence to stare out the window, replaying the events of the last 8 hours in my head. Two missed chances. Yes, I know that Donna and I kissing would maybe not be the smartest move for either of our careers, but lately, I’ve been realizing that this job is not going to last forever. And I’ve also been realizing that kissing Donna is not all I want to do. Stop! I don’t mean that. Well, yeah, that too, but Donna is more than just someone I want to kiss. More than a one night stand. Donna is... well... she’s everything. I know I’m an idiot and I know I let work dictate the majority of my life. Hell, I even enjoy that work dictates most of my life. But the job doesn’t have the luster it once did and the immense joy I used to get out of the job now pales in comparison to the joy I get working with Donna, bantering with Donna, being in the vicinity of Donna. And we haven’t even kissed. I can only imagine that joy would only be augmented by having something more with her than our current boss/assistant/friend relationship. And yes, I imagine that would be pretty damn great too. We are way too tuned to each other for that to be anything less than amazing.

The feel of Donna’s thigh lightly touching mine, as we sit in the backseat of the cab and the early morning gray of DC flies by, brings me out of my reverie. I look down at our legs touching, and then allow my eyes to drift up to her face. She’s looking at me with some concern. I can only imagine what is going through that beautiful, blond head of hers, but I somehow feel the need to reassure her. To somehow let her know that I’m not trying to shy away from whatever this is anymore. And hopefully, she feels the same way. I take a deep breath, psyching myself up a bit, and reach over to slip my gloved hand on top of hers resting on her thigh. Even through her gloves and mine, I can feel the heat emanating between our hands. I slowly look up at her face and see her earlier trepidation replaced with a soft smile. Her eyes are somewhat glossy and the look we share seems to communicate that we are indeed on the same page. Now I just need to figure out the rest I guess. Well, what better than 4 days away from the microscope of the White House to see if I can get my shit together? I return her smile and lean my head against the headrest, riding the rest of the way to National with our hands linked and a strange sense of comfort overcoming me. This is going to be a good trip.


	3. CHAPTER 3

~Donna’s POV~

We haven’t even left the ground and already this is shaping up to be a rather interesting trip. I’m not quite sure what to think after our little fun in the snow and what I swear was an almost kiss, sadly interrupted by Jerry (that was our cab driver’s name... I always check their tags. Can never be too careful). I suppose it’s for the best. I mean, you never know when a reporter is lurking about or even just passing by on their way to the office. Leo and C.J. would kill us if we were in LA while they were dealing with a photo of the Deputy Chief of Staff making out with his assistant against the cab that was bringing them to the airport for a supposed business trip. Probably not the best way to go about all of this.

Don’t get me wrong. I really, REALLY wanted Josh to kiss me in that moment. Hindsight just clarifies that Jerry probably saved our asses. Once we were in the cab, Josh seemed to shut down. He was just looking out the window and brooding. Then, we hit a bump and my leg ended up in contact with his. When he looked at me, I tried to hide the concern that he was regretting the moment we shared in the snow, but I have a feeling I was doing a pretty piss-poor job of it. Then he shocked me yet again. He grabbed my hand and smiled a smile that I swear meant more than, “hey, that was awkward, but don’t worry, we’re going to pretend it never happened.” No, this smile seemed more like a, “well that was unexpected but not at all unwelcome and we’ll continue this conversation soon” smile.

This is one of the many things I lo--, I mean adore about Joshua. Just when I think I know exactly what he’ll do or how he’ll respond, he surprises me and gives me hope for a future that maybe involves something more than just a boss/assistant/friend relationship.

So, back to the trip. As soon as we arrived at the airport, we fell back in to our comfortable old routine. In other words, I lead and Josh followed. We miraculously got through check in, bag check, and security fairly quickly and without incident. Josh only complained about having to take off his shoes once! We made it to our gate just as they started boarding our flight. As we stood in line to board, Josh, being, you know, Josh, started to get antsy and impatient. Shocker. He started fidgeting back and forth from foot to foot, slapping his boarding pass against his empty hand, and biting his bottom lip. I, of course, found this to be annoying (well, the biting his lip thing is kinda hot... yeah, I’m hopeless). Finally, my patience ran thin and I grabbed Joshua Lyman by the ear.

“Joshua, you need to chill out!”

“Did you just tell me to ‘chill out’ Donna?”

“Yes, now do it!”

“Will you let go of my ear?” I realize I’m still holding my boss by the ear in the middle of National and quickly look around to ensure no one saw us before I let go.

“Jeez Donna, haven’t I endured enough bodily injury today?” he whines while rubbing his ear.

He looks so much like a little boy; I roll my eyes and cave. “Okay, but you need to calm down for real Josh. This isn’t Air Force One. You acting all fidgety makes people anxious and it just pisses me off.”

“But I hate lines Donna.” 

“Tough!”

Finally, the line moves again and we are allowed to board before Josh can whine any further and I am forced to kick his already bruised ass. We find our seats in business class and stow our carry-ons. Josh then offers me the window seat in some half ass attempt to apologize for making a scene in line, but I remind him that his sensitive system will make him motion sick if he sits in the middle. A look of relief washes over him and he quickly slides in to our row. Hey, I give him credit for the offer. I sit down beside Josh in the dreaded middle seat and put on my seatbelt. 

Josh’s cell rings as the plane continues to board. From my side of the conversation, I gather it’s Leo calling to ensure we are in route and that Josh has a game plan for ass kissing. The conversation ends just as Chris Farley’s body double wedges in to the seat beside me. Don’t get me wrong, I love me some Chris Farley. He was undoubtedly hilarious. But would you want Tommy Boy sitting beside you on the plane, all jerky movements packaged in a rather large physique? I look over at Josh who is shutting down his phone and putting it away. He notices my gaze and reads my expression, knowing something is wrong. I slightly jerk my head in the general direction of Matt Foley, motivational speaker. He nods his head in understanding and lifts the armrest between our seats, gesturing for me to slide over closer to him a bit. I eye him suspiciously, take a look around to see if I see any familiar faces on our flight, and finally scoot over a bit closer to Josh. And farther from Mr. Farley’s elbow which was about to make contact with my side for the 4th time in just as many minutes. Josh smiles down at me and eases back in his seat, getting comfortable.

We finally take off and about 30 minutes in to our flight, I feel the lack of sleep and bustle of the morning catching up to me and begin to nod off. About the 10th time my head bobs, Josh looks up from his files.

“Donna, you should get some rest. We’re going to be busy once we land. Why don’t you take a nap?”

“I can’t get comfortable. If I lean my head back, I’ll end up falling asleep with my mouth open and I’ll get a sore throat.”

Still looking down at his file, he replies, “Aaanndd, there’s the snoring.”

“Joshua! I do NOT snore.”

“Ah-kay.”

“Ugh, just go back to your file.”

Josh then closes said file and places it in the seatback pocket. He adjusts himself slightly in his seat and squares his shoulders. He grabs my upper arm gently and pulls my body so that I am lying with my head on his shoulder.

“There... is that better?” he asks. I take a moment to adjust myself more against him and snuggle further in to his shoulder, inhaling that lovely “Josh” scent. They really should bottle it. Best seller for sure. I mumble my appreciation and quickly begin to nod off. Just before I drift completely to sleep, I swear I feel Josh’s fingers tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear but I’m too exhausted to reopen my eyes and confirm my suspicions. I let myself plunge in to a deep sleep against the comfort of Josh’s strong shoulder. Life is good.


	4. CHAPTER 4

~Josh’s POV~

At some point during the flight I must have dozed off as well. I woke up as the flight attendant was making his way through the cabin collecting the final bits of trash prior to landing. I discovered my pillow of choice happened to be a head of golden hair. I slowly pulled my head up from resting against Donna’s and took a moment to observe her sleeping form resting against my side. She looked almost angelic. Though my arm was completely asleep and starting to ache, I hated to disturb her rest. She seemed to get less and less of it lately and yes, I realize much of that is my fault... just not for the reason I’d rather it be if you know what I mean.

I take my still functioning hand and gently shake her. “Donna... Donna we’re getting ready to land.”

She turns her head toward me and burrows her head deeper in to my shoulder like a child not wanting to wake up for school. I smile and know it is time to pull out the banter.

Using a gentle, sing-songy voice I try again. “Donnatella, come on it’s time to wake up. Plus, I’m going to need a minute to clean up the drool you left on my shirt.”

“Joshua, we both know that between us, I am not the one with the tendency to leave a pool the size of Lake Erie in my wake... pun intended.”

I simply laugh. She’s got me there. With two campaigns together under our belt, we’ve had more than enough instances of watching each other try and catch a few minutes of sleep in the worst of conditions. She slowly lifts her head from my shoulder and stretches as much as she can in the limited space between myself and the Chris Farley look alike sitting in the aisle seat of our row. I am busy shaking my arm trying to quell the incessant tingling as it too awakens. Donna notices my fidgeting and giggles.

“I’d say I’m sorry, Josh, but I honestly slept way to well to regret the few minutes of torture you are going through right now. You should sell a mold of your shoulder and arm to Serta. They could make Lyman travel pillows.”

“Could be an interesting career change. Maybe I could even branch out and sell molds of other parts of my body for other more interesting uses”, I whisper with an evil grin and wink.

“JOSHUA!” Ha! Got her! She slaps my still awaking arm, which induces another jolt of painful tingling, but it was soooo worth it to see that shocked look on her face. I am “da man” yet again!

At that moment the captain announces that we are making our final descent. Donna stretches across my lap to get a look out the window at the approaching ground. This is the part of having a window seat I don’t mind missing. If I were alone, I’d be closing the window cover right about now actually. Something about watching the ground coming closer and closer while you’re trapped inside a tin can of jet fuel makes my stomach flop. So I gladly sit back and allow Donna to lean over to observe our landing while I grip the armrest tightly.

“This is Captain Kurt Johnson. On behalf of the airline I’d like to welcome you to Los Angeles. The local time is 10:13am and the weather is a sunny 78 degrees...” The captain goes on to tell us what baggage claim area to look for as I sigh in relief that our tin can seems to have reached the ground safely. Donna sits back in her seat with a big smile on her face, watching me as I relax and peel my hand from the armrest. Five minutes later we are at our gate and begin to deplane. I grab both of our carry-ons from the overhead compartment and follow Donna into the terminal. We make our way to the baggage claim in comfortable silence. Miraculously, our baggage carousel is already moving and we only have to wait a few minutes to spot our luggage. I leave Donna with the carry-ons and go grab our other stuff. This has to be the smoothest the whole “landing and collecting baggage” thing has ever gone when not on Air Force One. Shit. I should probably go outside turn around three times and spit.

Donna and I grab a cart and get our bags out to the passenger pick up area. A driver holding a sign saying “Moss-Lyman” was standing near a black SUV.

“I’m guessing that would be us,” she says as we make our way over to the vehicle. I can’t help focusing on that sign. “Moss-Lyman”. I wonder if she would want to hyphenate her name or if she would just take mine? I don’t mind either way of course. I’m a Democrat. I’m all for women’s lib. As long as she plans on using my name in some capacity. Wait... what?! Where the hell did my mind just go?

“Josh. Joshua... JOSH!?” I finally realize Donna is yelling my name. I must have stopped walking during that little stroke I just had because she’s about 20 feet ahead of me. I shake my head and hurry to catch up. “Sorry... I thought I saw Jennifer Aniston,” I cover quickly. She loves Jennifer Aniston. She starts frantically looking through the crowd and every which way but at me, allowing me a second to collect myself and tuck away any remnants of the thoughts of her marital surname preferences that were just invading my mind.

“Must not have been her. Oh well, let’s go.” I don’t think she noticed my reaction to the sign. Sleight of hand works every time. I am the master. The driver loads our bags for us and we hit the road. I anxiously take out my cell and power it back up. Anyone who knows me knows not having access to the outside world for 5 plus hours is near torture. Luckily I had Donna sleeping on my shoulder to distract me and prevent the withdrawal symptoms during our flight. While I’m checking emails and voicemails, Donna is glued to the window.

“There’s something so soothing about palm trees. Did you know that palm trees only grow in tropic and subtropic climates? Just the word ‘tropic’ even relaxes you. Tropic makes you think of vacation and vacation means relaxation. I mean, I know this is a business trip, but the fact that there are palm trees at least helps to make it ‘feel’ almost vacation-like...”

“Donna, when you’re done with your little monologue about the splendor of palm trees, do you think we could go over my schedule for the rest of the afternoon?”

“Joshua, you should be trying to relax a bit too you know. Yes, we have work to do and DCCC asses to kiss and placate, but that doesn’t mean you can’t take a few minutes to breath in the ocean air and unwind a bit.”

“Donnatella, nothing about ass kissing makes me feel like relaxing, so let’s revisit this later when I don’t have to psyche myself up for brown nosing shall we?”

Donna gives me a little frown and digs her notepad out of her oversized bag she tells herself is a purse. 

“Fine, Mr. Lyman. You have the luncheon at 1pm. I booked us at the hotel next door to the restaurant so you can just walk there. It’s at a bistro, so you can dress business casual. There, you’ll meet the chairman and a few other DCCC representatives from Southern California. You should be done there around 3pm and there’s actually nothing else on the agenda for today.”

“Donna, drop the ‘Mr. Lyman’ crap please. I’m sorry I made fun of your love of all things palm tree but I really just want to get this crap with the chairman over with. He’s a pretentious jerk that is only in the Democratic Party because he thinks it’s the ‘cool’ thing to do. Which, of course, it is, but that’s beside the point. How about you unpack and get comfortable while I’m with the chairman and we meet up after lunch? You can help me relax?”

Oh shit. That last part probably came out wrong. I cringe inwardly and wait for Donna to take the easy jab, but by some miracle, she lets me get away with the unfortunately worded invitation.

“Apology accepted.” Now she’s doing the smirking. “This is us actually”, she says, pointing out my window. “Let’s check in and you have about 2 hours before you need to be at the restaurant.”

We pull up to a large, off-white hotel just off Santa Monica Beach. I can see the Santa Monica Pier just down the beach a little ways. I have to admit, it’s a beautiful spot. 

I climb out of the SUV and walk around to meet Donna. The driver is holding her hand as she climbs down out of the vehicle and I eye him suspiciously. I think he catches my glare because he quickly releases Donna, puts his head down, and makes his way to getting our bags out of the trunk. Donna is staring at the ocean and beaming. She’s wearing a pair of white Capri pants and simple brown leather flip flops along with her pink v-neck t-shirt. Her hair is pulled back in a loose ponytail and like me, she has a pair of Ray-Ban Wayfarers on. For a second I think back to that Don Henley song. She may have alabaster skin shining in the sun rather than brown, but I definitely understand what he was talking about.

She holds her hand to her forehead to block the sun as she turns to me. “Shall we?” she asks as she tilts her head toward the lobby.

“After you madam,” I say as I bow toward the door. The bellman has already loaded our bags on a cart and follows us inside. Funny enough, the large, open lobby has palm trees inside. Donna makes a point of eyeing me with a self-satisfied smirk as we pass one. I just raise my eyebrows and nod in defeat. We walk up to the front desk to a thin bald man who appears to be in his mid-40s, but around here, it’s sometimes hard to really tell. He spots us and puts on a fake smile. “Welcome to the Loews Santa Monica. How may I help you?”

Donna falls for the man’s smile and returns it. I read his nametag. “Chad”. If it weren’t immediately fairly obvious Chad was batting for the other team, I’d probably start to get possessive. But I keep my cool and just rock back and forth on my feet, letting Donna take the lead here.

“Yes, hi, we have reservations under Moss and Lyman.”

 

“Let me take a look... Yes, here you are. I have a reservation under Moss-Lyman. One room with an ocean view and king sized bed. Would you like to use the card on file?”

Wait... one room? What the...

“No, no”, Donna corrects, “no that’s supposed to be TWO ocean view rooms with king beds. Not one”. As usual, we are on the same wavelength here.

“I’m sorry ma’am, but the reservation is for only one room under ‘Moss-Lyman’.”

There’s that combining of our names again. If I didn’t know better, I might think some higher power was trying to tell me something.

“No, you see it was supposed to be one reservation for Moss and one for Lyman. Two total,” she clarifies.

“I’m so sorry ma’am. The person taking your reservation must have misunderstood. There’s a conference going on this week and we’re unfortunately fairly booked up. Let me see what we have available.”

The man concentrates on the computer screen in front of him as I hold on to my temper the best I can and Donna worries her bottom lip. Finally, after much hurried typing, the man looks up again.

“The only thing we have available besides the one king room is our Palm Suite. It does boast an ocean view with two bedrooms along with a patio, living area, and large luxurious bathroom. It’s actually our nicest suite.”

“Sounds beautiful, but we’re here on business. I doubt my boss would allow me to expense something like that.” She looks at me for confirmation. I give her a sorrowful smile. As much as I’d love to make Donna’s California dream come true, Leo would kill me.

“Actually ma’am, this was our mistake. As manager, I have the authority to offer you this room at the same rate as the two king rooms would have been. Would that be alright with you both?” The man looks at me with a glint in his eyes. I could be wrong, but I think I may be getting checked out. Donna looks at me with hope in her eyes. Leo might still kill me if he finds out we’re sharing a suite, but there’s two bedrooms. I can sell it. This trip was his idea. Plus there’s the added bonus of making Donna happy.

“That’ll be fine. Thank you, sir,” I reply. Donna gives me a smile that reaches her eyes and I can’t help but feel this is going to be awesome and ridiculously dangerous. I mean, sure, it’s not technically any different than when we get adjoining rooms. In fact, I’m guessing there will actually be MORE space between our beds than in the places we usually stay. No problem.... right?

~Donna’s POV~

Oh. My. God. Not only are the hotel grounds, lobby, and location beautiful, but this suite is absolutely the most beautiful place I’ve ever seen. And I’ve seen some of the suites the President and First Lady get to stay in. The decorations and style are formal, but also relaxed and comfortable rather than stuffy. There’s a large living area with vaulted ceilings, couch and chairs, dining area, grand piano (if only one of us played), and floor to ceiling sliding glass doors that go out on to the large patio and sweeping views of the beach, ocean, and Santa Monica Pier. The patio is huge! It has a lounging area as well as a table and chairs setup. I can imagine the sunset view will be glorious. The bedrooms offer large king beds that look like I’ll be sleeping on an actual cloud. And then there’s the bathroom. I could live just in the bathroom. It’s modern and spacious and the best part... There’s this large white tile shower with plenty of room for you and your closest friends. The front of the shower is clear glass doors, the opposing sidewalls have rain showerheads as well as movable wand showerheads, and the back ‘wall’ of the shower is actually a large infinity bathtub with room for two that is surrounded by candles and lit by a skylight. I have a feeling this bathroom will be one of the stars of my fantasies in the near future.

I take my time exploring every nook and cranny of the suite as the Josh tips the bellhop on his way out the door. I look over from the door to the bathroom and notice Josh looking around appraisingly as well. “Not bad,” he says. Yeah, duh!

“You have to see this bathroom!” I encourage.

He walks over to me and peaks through the door, looking side to side. “Hmm, bathtub in the shower. Good use of space I suppose.” Leave it to Joshua Lyman to simplify the amazing, luxurious, and dare I say romantic bathroom in to a smart use of space. Ugh, men.

I try to contain my excitement that we get to spend the next 4 and a half days here and switch back to assistant mode. “Well Josh, if you want to use the bathroom first, go ahead. You should get ready for your luncheon.”

“What are you going to do while I’m gone? I better not come back here and find you still in the bathroom.” I let his earlier comment about helping him “relax” after his lunch go, but a girl can only pretend to ignore so much. Sometimes I like to let him think he’s the master. But now it’s time for payback.

“What’s wrong Josh? Afraid you wouldn’t know what to do if you found me relaxing in the tub later?” Josh’s jaw drops. Haha, Lyman. Two can play that game. And mine wasn’t even on accident. Who’s the master now?

“Wha... I mean... well... ugh...”

I saunter over to Josh, place my mouth inches from his ear and whisper in my best sexy voice, “Don’t worry Josh, after I call Margaret to check in at the office, I’ll just be sunbathing on the patio… in my bikini.” I walk past him back in to the living room and leave him to pick his jaw up off the floor.

A full minute later, he follows me out to the living room where I’m at the dining room table, sorting through the files he’ll need to review before he leaves for lunch. He still seems a bit in shock. He stops at the end of the table and says, “Okay, well, make sure you put on sunblock. Don’t want to, uhh, you know, burn all that alabaster skin on the first day.” He then walks toward his bedroom. Well that was interesting. I need to stop smirking.

Josh walks back by me with a change of clothes in hand, making eye contact the whole way as he closes the bathroom door behind him. Great, now Josh is going to be staring in those bathroom fantasies. Again, I’m screwed.

I finish sorting our files before heading to my bedroom to unpack a bit and call Margaret. She fills me in on a bit of the office gossip. Apparently Danny has been calling C.J.’s office. I really like Danny, but that relationship is probably more risky than anything between Josh and I could ever be. Margaret also relays her sensation that Will is not to be trusted. She has no real proof. Just a ‘feeling’ she has. I don’t know. He seems okay but it’s too soon to make a proper judgment there. Eventually we get to the business of the country. Apparently, things are going just fine back in D.C. and the only tasks I need to worry about are those that are related to this trip.

I decide that instead of sunbathing, I should probably go do a bit of shopping. I forgot to bring sunblock and do not actually want to burn. That would definitely put a damper on any fun in the sun we get. Plus, I could find Josh a pair of swim trunks so we don’t have to worry about that later. First, though, I need to clean the plane scum off me. I hear the bathroom door open and figure Josh must be done in there. My turn to break in the bathroom baby!!! I grab a change of clothes and head out to the living room.

Josh is sitting at the table skimming the files I left out for him. He’s all fresh shaven and cleaned up, wearing a pair of light grey pants and black polo shirt with dark grey boat shoes. The polo hugs his impressive chest and sleeves show off his amazing biceps. God I love this man. Wait! No! I mean, love to look at this man. I mean, he is beautiful. Any red-blooded woman would definitely agree. He looks up at me and must notice something is off. He seems worried and says, “Donna, are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“Huh? Oh, nothing. Sorry, just thinking about... umm... UV rays. I need to go get some sunscreen so I don’t get harmed by the sunrays.”

“Ah-kay,” he replies in his very Josh-like way.

“I’m just going to go shower. If I’m not out by the time you have to leave, the address for the restaurant is right there for you, but you literally just have to walk down the street a few buildings to the left. Can’t miss it. Give me a call if you need anything. Otherwise, call me when you’re done and we’ll figure everything else out from there, okay?”

“Yeah, sounds good. Thanks for getting this all organized for me,” he says, gesturing to the files in front of him.

“Just doing my job, boss. Do good today,” I say with a smile. He smiles back and nods his head once. I turn and head toward the bathroom. Time to start some relaxing!


	5. CHAPTER 5

~Josh’s POV~

I walk out of the hotel and slide my sunglasses down over my eyes. I’ve never been so happy I splurged for the polarized lenses. The sun is beautiful here, but I’m not used to all this brightness. Even during the summer in D.C., I don’t really get to leave the White House much to enjoy it. They don’t call it a White House tan for nothing. Plus there’s that whole D.C. summers being humid and uncomfortable thing.

I double check the address of the restaurant I’m meeting the chairman at and start walking down the street in what I hope is the right direction. Donna said to the left didn’t she? Donna. Fuck, I’m having a bit of a hard time not picturing Donna enjoying the large, steaming shower in our suite. It really is a pretty awesome suite and the bathroom is spectacular. I had to steel all my resolve to keep my composure when I saw it for the first time. Wouldn’t mind breaking in that shower and tub with a particular blonde. STOP!!! I need to get my shit together for this luncheon. I need to stop thinking about the leggy blonde in my shower. Well, not mine, ours. I mean, the suite’s. I’m screwed.

I look up from the sidewalk and realize I’m out front of the restaurant. I look down at my watch. 12:55pm. I’m even early. Only five minutes, but for me, that’s pretty damn good. I take a minute to get my head on straight. Believe me, kissing the ass of this guy is NOT a part of my job I enjoy. I remove my sunglasses and hang them from my shirt collar, and walk through the door in to the lion’s den.

The place doesn’t suck. Nice enough. Modern styling, well lit, airy. There’s a large bar in the center that dominates the space. I walk up to the hostess, more concerned with getting this over with then taking in the color of the upholstery. “Hi. Josh Lyman, here to meet with Mr. Svengal.”

“Ah, yes Mr. Lyman. Mr. Svengal and his party are in the back room. Right this way please.” I follow the hostess through the main dining room, past the bar, and out a door on to a private patio area. The patio has many tropical plants and trees, including a few small palm trees. I see them and Donna’s smile flashes through my mind. 

“Josh, there you are! So happy you could make it.” I turn to my right and see Devon Svengal, chairman of the DCCC in California, and a few other prominent Southern California Democrats sitting at a table along the patio wall. Svengal is in his mid 50s, silver haired, and tanner than should be natural. He’s dressed a dark blue suit and crisp white shirt with a purple ascot. Pretentious ass. That is his version of business casual?

I smile and walk over to the table with my hands in my pockets. I’m actually giving him and his cohorts the finger and using my pockets as shields. What can I say? I’m a child.

“Mr. Chairman, thank you for having me,” I say as I shake Svengal’s hand.

“Please Josh, we’re all friends here. Call me Devon.” Gross. Whatever.

I shake the hands of the other 4 men sitting at the table as Svengal introduces us all. I take my seat beside Svengal and order a beer from the waitress. If I’m going to get through this meeting I’m going to need something to take the edge off, sensitive system be damned. I’ll just make sure to eat something to soak it up.

“So, Josh. Let’s get down to business shall we?” I’ve got to give him credit. I’d rather get to the point then have to listen to inane conversation about his boat like last time. The master politician is ready to go! “Here’s our problem. Sam Seaborn’s campaign was a mess. We finally had a chance to get a Democrat in that Congressional seat and your guys blew it. I want to know what you’re going to do to fix it? I mean, my colleagues and I are going to have a very hard time getting our friends to get out their checkbooks for the Midterms if they think we’re just using their money to fuel a fire of bullshit.”

I have to bite my bottom lip. ‘Our’ guys blew it? Really?! First off, the people of that district voted in a dead guy, so how much faith can one have in the voters? And we weren’t the ones who pushed that dumbass Holcomb on Sam. He’s the one who blew it. When Sam finally canned him, Toby worked some amazing magic in the last week of that campaign! Of course, all this must stay in my head. For now.

“Well Devon, I know the campaign could definitely have gone better and there’s no one who would be more pleased to have Sam in that seat then me, but we need to learn from our past and move on to the future. A future I’m hoping we can count on your help in realizing. The President, Leo McGarry, and I fully believe that we can pick up a few important seats here in California in the Midterms, but we are going to need all the help we can get. I’m all ears. You have the full cooperation of the White House. What did you have in mind?”

I spent the next hour and a half discussing our supposed failures and how Svengal and his buddies are crucial to the future of the Democratic Party in California and House of Representatives. Mainly, I blew smoke up their asses to ensure that they’d tell their checkbook wielding associates to get out their pens when the time comes. I also might have suggested, in a round about way, that the DCCC checks in with Leo and I before assigning campaign managers to the various candidates. After the Holcomb debacle, I don’t trust them as far as I can throw them.

I’m pretty pleased with myself by the time I stand to say my goodbyes. I didn’t put my foot in my mouth once, though I came pretty damn close once or thrice. I’m better as Bartlet’s bulldog, but on occasion, I can do the dirtier work and be the ego booster who is actually just playing the assholes for all their worth, too. 

“Well Josh, glad we could do this. I’d love to introduce you to some of our friends in high places around here. Hearing directly from a representative from the White House will do wonders to calm people’s nerves. I trust I’ll be seeing you on Sunday?”

“Of course Devon. My assistant will be there as well. Between the two of us, we should be able to cover a lot of ground. I look forward to it.” And with that, I wave a final goodbye and haul my ass out of there. I stop by the bathroom on the way out and attempt to wash any remnants of Svengal et al off my hands. Once I get back out on the street, I pull my phone out and call Donna, wondering what she’s been up to for the last few hours.

~Donna’s POV~

After the amazing shower in what I will now refer to as the überbathroom, I am feeling relaxed yet energized. I take my time applying my vanilla body lotion, painting my toenails with the red-orange polish I picked up last week on a whim, applying my minimal makeup, and drying my hair out. I decide to leave it down to be able to blow in the wind rather than put it up again. I dress in a yellow, sleeveless sundress that is form fitting on top and expands out in to a flowing, knee length skirt. I finish the outfit off with a pair of black and white polka dotted wedge sandals. Happy with my appearance, I grab my clutch and head down to the hotel lobby. I stop by the concierge desk and inquire about where the closest stores might be. They point me in the right direction for the 3rd Street Promenade and I decide to walk since it’s less than a mile down the street.

I pull my sunglasses over my eyes and smile, mentally thanking Josh for schooling me in the advantages of polarized lenses. I take in the sights and sounds of Santa Monica’s beachfront district as I make my way to find a store. The air smells of the ocean and a light breeze is coming off the water. It’s a weekday and only April, so I’m not surprised the beach is not really that busy. I feel animated by my surroundings and can’t help but beam. 

If only Josh were with me. 

Well, that’s really a silly thought. He is and will be more so in about an hour and a half. I hope his meeting is going well.

I look up and find myself outside of a store that seems to specialize in beachwear and supplies. Perfect! I walk inside and quickly spot the sunscreen display, grabbing two SPF 30 spray on cans. That should do the trick! Alabaster skin covered. Now for trunks for Josh.

I won’t lie. The idea of Josh in swim trunks excites me more than it should. And I secretly love that I will be choosing said trunks for him. I remember back to our conversation on Speedos as I walk by a mannequin dressed in one. Honestly, even the headless Adonis looks pretty ridiculous in a Speedo. Not happening.

I walk over to a section boasting many options of men’s swim trunks. I immediately rule out the super short ones as well as those with floral prints. So not Josh. I see a few pairs in plaid designs and decide against those too. I narrow it down to a pair of Nike trunks that are blue with shadows of palm trees on them and a pair of Nautica trunks that have a wide black band of material along the top of the otherwise white material. Both are a bit shorter than knee length and on the less baggy side. I end up going with the simpler design of the Nautica trunks. As much as the palm tree ones would be funny due to my monologue in the car on the way from LAX, the white ones will look better with more of Josh’s shirts and are a bit more “professional” looking for the Pool Party with members of the Democratic Party on Sunday. I grab a pair in his size (come on, I took care of the man after he was shot... I know his size) and turn toward the front of the store.

As I walk through the store toward the cashier, I end up picking up a beach bag and two dark gray beach towels to add to my order. I hand over my purchases and pull out Josh’s credit card. What? Most of this is for him anyway. Plus, I don’t think he ever even checks the statements.

I thank the cashier and head back outside with my purchases. Just as I step outside, my cell rings. I don’t even check the caller ID as I answer. 

“Well hello Joshua. Done kicking... I mean kissing ass yet?” I say with a slight laugh in my voice.

“Ugh, I’m just glad that part is over. Did you find some UV protection?”

“SPF 30. Two bottles. Should be all set there. Oh! And I found you an adorable little Speedo.” I can’t help myself.

“Donna, we both know you wouldn’t dare.”

“You got me. But I did find you a pair of trunks. As well as a few other items we’ll need for the Pool Party. What’s next?”

Josh laughed at her question. “I don’t know. It’s about 3 o’clock. We have the rest of the afternoon and evening. Any ideas?”

Donna definitely had some ideas. Boss/assistant appropriate ideas were even among some of them. However, überbathroom/Josh ideas were also in the mix.

“Well, I could eat at some point. But you just had lunch so I can just grab a snack for now and we can eat later. How about take a walk along the beach? We could go down and check out Venice Beach now then grab dinner after?”

“Yeah, that works. I hear Venice has some interesting sites. Meet you back at the room?”

“On my way.”

I closed my phone and headed back toward the hotel. I beat Josh to the room and decide it may be a good idea to put on some of my newly purchased sunscreen before we go for our walk. I step out on to the patio and spray down my arms, shoulders, chest and legs. I’m just trying to figure out how to get my back when I hear, “Need some help with that?”

Josh is standing against the door watching as I struggle to get my arm to twist behind my back.

“Thank god. Yes please. I’d rather not end up with weird streaks or burns.” Josh pushes himself off the doorjamb he was leaning against and makes his way over to me, looking every bit as delicious as when he left. Maybe even more so since the sea breeze seems to have mussed his hair a bit.

“I just need my back. I think I managed to get everything else”, I say as I hand him the aerosol can. He takes it and shakes it like it’s spray paint. I gather my hair in one hand and hold it up as I turn my back toward him. He starts at my upper neck and the cold of the spray causes me to jump.

“You gotta stay still Donna.”

“Sorry, it’s a little cold. Go ahead.”

He then sprays the sunscreen across my upper back and shoulders. Once I notice the spray stop, I go to drop my hair back over my neck but stop as I feel Josh’s hands rubbing across my skin. My breath catches in my throat as I feel his strong yet soft hands glide against my exposed skin as he rubs in the sunscreen. I close my eyes and all I can feel is the breeze, sun, and Josh. With my eyes closed, I also notice I can strongly smell that distinctly Josh smell again. He must be close against me. I have to restrain myself from leaning back against him. His ministrations finally stop with his hands holding my shoulders.

“There. All done,” he says. I don’t bother telling him you don’t have to rub in the aerosol kind of sunscreen. Can’t hurt. I also can’t help but notice his hands are still resting on the sides of my shoulders. I feel him pushing to turn me around and realize just how close he is as we come face to face. The wedge sandals give me just enough height to make us about eye level and there are mere inches between us. He slowly slides his hands down my arms to my hands. He grabs them and squeezes before releasing me and smiling.

“Well, you ready to go?” he asks.

I smile back at him and nod. We silently make our way down to the hotel lobby where I ask the concierge directions to Venice Beach. He informs us that it’s about a mile and a half down the street, offering to get us a cab. We agree, figuring maybe we can walk back later on.

We go out to the cabstand and tell the driver our destination. A few minutes later the driver drops us off and Josh pays the man as I slide out of the car. We are at the south end of the bustling boardwalk so we’d be walking back toward Santa Monica as we explored. Josh puts his hands in his pockets as he strolls up beside me and indicates he would follow my lead. The Venice Beach boardwalk is quite the site to see. On our right are numerous stores selling beach garb and trinkets mixed in with food vendors. On our left are a variety of local artists selling their work. As we walk by a funnel cake stand, the scent of the sweet treats wafts out and hits my nose making my stomach growl quite audibly. Josh looks over and laughs at me.

“Stomach trying to tell you something Donna?”

“Shut up Josh. I warned you I was hungry. And funnel cake sounds like the perfect snack.”

I grab his arm and pull him behind me toward the vendor. I order one funnel cake with powdered sugar and a bottle of lemonade. The vendor hands over the plate with the hot funnel cake and before I have a chance to grab for my purse, Josh hands the man a $20 and says, “Keep the change.”

“I could have gotten that Josh, but thank you.”

“Forget about it. And don’t worry, I’ll be stealing a bite before you inhale that whole thing yourself.”

“I don’t mind sharing,” I say with a wicked smile. We walk over to an empty bench and sit to enjoy our snack. I hand Josh a few napkins and bring the plate to my mouth. I take a large bite and pull the chewy treat in to my mouth. I hum my approval and hand the plate over to Josh who I find staring at me. He takes his bite and puts the plate down on his lap. We look at each other as we chew and nod in agreement of its deliciousness.

“Not bad at all,” I say. He is looking at me with a sly smile.

“What?” I ask.

“Nothing. It’s just... you have a little...” He takes his napkin and brings it to the corner of my mouth and wipes gently. I can’t take my eyes off him as he cleans me up. “Just had a little powdered sugar there. All better.”

“Thanks,” I say softly. He nods ever so slightly and holds my gaze a minute longer. Then he breaks the eye contact to pick the plate back up and hand it back to me.

“Finish up woman. We have some people watching to do.” I smile and take the proffered plate to continue eating. I was starving but still couldn’t eat the whole thing. “I’m done. You finish it off.”

Josh grabs the piece of funnel cake that remained off my plate and stuffs the whole thing in his mouth. 

“Joshua, that was at least 3 bites!”

“Or one man bite, Donna,” he replies with some difficulty around the food. I laugh and take a swig of the lemonade.

He grabs the bottle from my hand after I finish my drink and washes down the rest of the pastry, handing the bottle back to me.

“I don’t want your backwash Joshua.”

“I don’t backwash! It’s fine. Plus, we share food and drinks all the time.”

“Yeah, yeah.” I look over at him and see the white outline on the corner of his mouth. Without thinking, I lift my hand to his mouth and run my thumb over the white powder. I then bring my thumb, now coated in powder sugar, to my mouth and lick it off. I look up and notice Josh’s hooded expression and shallow breathing.

“Sorry, you had some sugar there.” And now we’re even. Just like much of our relationship, we complement each other completely. He sticks his tongue out and swipes it along his lips, cleaning off any residual powder and making me weak in the knees at the same time. We’re in our own little world, just staring at each other’s eyes and mouths until a tall, older African American man skates by us playing an electric guitar with a miniature amp attached to his belt. The sounds startles us enough to clear the thickening air out from between us.

I look down and smile, then grab the empty plate and our napkins to discard. I stand and walk over to the nearest trashcan and turn back to see Josh has followed me over. 

“Shall we continue?” he asks.

“Of course. Muscle Beach should be just up there. Can’t miss that.”

“Wait, what?” I just laugh as he continues to walk just behind and to my right, his hand resting against the small of my back. We walk along the boardwalk, stopping occasionally to look closer at some of the stranger artwork or point out something interesting to each other. Our conversation remains neutral and comfortable. I pick on him a bit when we reach Muscle Beach, but there is only one person in there and he’s wearing a bright green Speedo while doing pull ups so I have a hard time selling that I find him attractive. Once we reach the end of the boardwalk, Josh looks at his watch and we realize it’s just after 5pm.

“Did you want to find somewhere for dinner or are you still full from the funnel cake?” I ask.

“I could eat.”

“Good. Me too. How about we catch a cab? There’s a restaurant up the Pacific Coast Highway a little ways that I’m told is nice.”

“Works for me,” I shrug. We walk away from the beach toward the main drag and wave down a cab to bring up the coast and in to Malibu. The sun is beginning to set, lighting the sky in beautiful mixes of pinks and oranges. Josh and I sit in amiable silence as the cab winds along the coast. When we arrive at a restaurant called Gladstone’s, the sun is about to make its final descent beyond the horizon over the ocean. We get out of the cab and Josh grabs my hand, which surprises me at first, but he must not notice because he doesn't let go. I look up to him smiling as he pulls me behind him toward the restaurant’s large outdoor deck.

“Come on Donna. I'm hoping they have a table ready so we can catch the rest of the sunset.”

The hostess smiles as we approach the desk. “Any chance you have a table for two along the windows available?” Josh asks, rocking back and forth on his heels. The girl looks to be maybe 24 tops and considering where we are, I would be surprised if she’s NOT an actress of some sort. I look over, expecting to find Josh ogling the young lady’s ample... assets. Instead, he’s staring at me in an almost a trance like state, a small smirk gracing his features.

“What?” I ask, not able to keep the smile from sneaking on to my face. He shakes his head, rubbing his free hand through his already wind blown hair, making it stick up in all directions. The look suits him.

“Nothing... sorry. Just... noticed you have a few more freckles. Here,” he says, slowly and gently running his index finder down the ridge of my nose. “And here,” he says, doing the same with his thumb across my cheeks. I feel a blush run across my face and dip my head. When did I get shy around Josh?

“Must be all the sun,” I reply. “I hate it when I get all freckly.”

“Don’t... it’s a good look on you,” he almost whispers.

I smile as the hostess with horrible timing finally pipes in. "We don't have a table just yet, but if you don't mind waiting, we should be able to seat you soon? The bar is open or you could check out the beach while you wait. Just check back here in about 20 minutes? We should be able to accommodate you by then," she asks tentatively. 

"But the sun's already setting, can't you..." Josh starts to whine. 

"That'll be fine, thank you," I interrupt before he can piss off the poor girl. Turning to Josh, I put on my calmest and most enthusiastic smile, hoping to quash his impending tantrum before it really starts. "Joshua, why don't we just enjoy the sunset from the beach? I wanted to put my feet in the sand anyway. Then, we can enjoy the moonlight on the water during dinner."

Josh lets out a long sigh and raises an eyebrow, looking out toward the water. "Yeah, sure. Okay," he finally agrees. I turn and thank the young girl, letting her know we'd be back soon. I grab Josh's forearm to regain his attention and nod my head toward the beach. To his credit, he finally smiles again. Happy his good mood has returned, I let go of his arm only to suddenly feel his hand grabbing mine as we walk down the short path from the restaurant and parking lot to the beach just below. As our feet hit the sand, I tug on Josh's hand to stop our progress. He looks confused until he realizes I'm quickly removing my sandals with my other hand.

"I wanted to feel the sand beneath my toes, remember?" I remind him.

"You mean you want dirty feet?" he fires back with a sly grin.

"If that's the price I must pay..." I reply, holding on to both sandals with my free hand. He laughs, shaking his head. We continue our stroll in silence, walking closer to where the water is kissing the sand but not far enough to get wet. I look around and realize we have most of the expanse of the beach in front of the restaurant to ourselves. 

"See, isn't this nice? We still get to watch the sunset but don't have a waiter interrupting us asking what we want to drink or giving us tonight's specials," I offer. Josh seems to contemplate this for a minute before slowing our progress to a stop about 20 yards down the beach from the restaurant. I drop my sandals to the ground, not feeling the need to hold them while we enjoy the view.

"I suppose you do have a point. Wouldn’t want some surfer boy waiter to distract you from this view..." he replies. 

Josh lets go of my hand and gestures toward the setting sun with the glee of a small child discovering it for the first time. I hold in my reply to his surfer boy comment, smiling back at his enthusiasm and watch as the sun slowly drops lower and lower, lighting up the water and sky with color before dimming behind the horizon. The surf washes gently against the sand, the sound relaxing and hypnotic. 

The wind blows gently through my hair, and I shiver a bit as the cold hits my skin. Josh, standing slightly behind me, notices and brings his warm hands up to my arms, rubbing up and down them to warm me. I don’t know if it's relaxation, or the beauty of the setting sun, or just what feels natural, but this time I don’t bother stopping myself from leaning back against Josh’s hands. He hesitates at first, but then runs his hands lower over my forearms before coming closer behind me pulling me against his chest and torso, bringing his hands up to hug me from behind. I relax against him and bring my own hands up to lay on his forearms resting across my clavicle. He leans his head down just slightly and I can feel him rest his chin upon my right shoulder. We stand like that, swaying slightly, and watch the water light up with reflections from the bright moon.

“That was so beautiful,” I say breathlessly.

“Yes, it was. But the sunset has nothing on your beauty, Donnatella.”

I gasp slightly, hoping Josh doesn’t notice. I slowly crane my head toward his and find myself a breath away from his lips. I lick my own lips subconsciously and look from his lips to his eyes. He’s staring right back in to mine and I see the same fire burning there that is warming me from the inside, out. Some sort of understanding passes between us and suddenly his mouth crashes gently against mine.

The kiss is chaste and unhurried and very nearly perfect. Not at all rough and messy like I figured our first kiss would be. The reality was so much better than what I could have imagined. I turn around in Josh’s arms to face him fully, our lips never leaving each other. His hands move lower around my back as mine meet behind his neck, fingers playing gently with the soft, unruly curls there. Our mouths open slightly as the kiss deepens and our tongues meet for the first time. I’m pretty sure the rest of the world falls away as we stand here in each other’s arms, exploring each other’s mouths, hearts beating fast against our joined chests. As first kisses go, I can’t imagine anything more sweet and wonderful. When the kiss finally breaks, we are both fairly breathless. We remain in our embrace with our foreheads resting against each other, eyes hooded, struggling to catch our breath. Josh was the first to speak.

“Donna, I promise that wasn’t planned, but please tell me that was okay. Please tell me you’re not upset.” His voice takes on a tone I have rarely, if ever, heard... he sounds uncertain. I realize he needs reassurance. And honestly, I could use some myself.

I grab his face gently with both hands and turn him to look me in the eye. “Joshua, that was more than okay. Upset is the absolute opposite of what I’m feeling right now.” While I say this I can’t help but run my thumbs back and forth over his face as I hold it between my hands. He turns his head slightly and kisses the pad of one thumb, smiling at me. He sweetly kisses my forehead, then grabs my hands in his and lowers them to our sides.

“Ah-kay. I know we need to talk more, but I also think maybe we could both use a few minutes to collect our thoughts. Because I’ll be honest, I’m pretty sure I’m under the influence of what we just did right now and am having a bit of trouble forming any coherent thoughts,” he says with a laugh. I appreciate the levity... that was a pretty heavy moment indeed. “Now how about we go grab some dinner before our stomachs ruin the mood?”

I laugh a slightly nervous laugh and squeeze his hand, leaning down to grab my sandals again before I start backing away from the water and toward the restaurant behind us. “Okay. But there better be dessert after dinner,” I say salaciously. “I like powdered sugar for your information. Though it does get messy.” 

He smiles back at me wickedly. “Don’t worry. I’ll be there to clean you up.” With that, we turn and make our way toward the restaurant hand in hand. I’m pretty sure we’re almost skipping before I realize Josh Lyman would never skip. Floating. Maybe we’re just floating.

~Josh’s POV~

Holy shit this must be what it’s like to be on some powerful drugs. Except instead of coke or something illegal, I’m flying high on Donna! I’m usually a ball of nervous energy, but what I’m feeling right now is more like a pleasant, constant, slight vibration coursing through my body. It’s like being electrocuted continuously with a very, very low current. When we got back to the hostess, our table was ready for us and we were seated quickly. When the waitress asked for our drink order, we both decided to order a nice bottle of champagne. Why the hell not? I’m feeling like celebrating. I just kissed Donnatella Moss! And she kissed me back! We’re both still smiling as we pick up our menus to peruse the options. I am actually quite hungry and everything looks good, but that's competing with another type of hunger that can only be satiated by the woman sitting across from me.

I look up from my menu and our eyes meet across our small patio table nestled, as promised, along the glass partition overlooking the beach and ocean. I smile at her and she smiles back with a sparkle in her eyes. Could it be that she really enjoyed that as much as I did? As far as first kisses go, that’s by far the best one I’ve ever had. Possibly the best kiss, period. If they get any better, I may have to start on blood pressure meds so I don’t stroke out every time our lips make contact. I reach my hand slowly across the table and look down to grab hers. She entwines her hand with mine and gives me another smile. We go back to looking at the menus and leave our hands linked. Logical Josh would probably worry slightly about prying eyes spotting the Deputy Chief of Staff holding hands with his assistant. But we’re far from D.C. and I’m realizing I don't really give a shit about what other people think anymore. This feels way too good to stop.

The waitress returns with our champagne and we finally detach our hands to make room for the glasses she's pouring. The young girl takes our order and walks toward the kitchen. I carefully lift my glass toward Donna and raise an eyebrow expectantly. She picks up on my intentions and raises her glass to mine.

“To our past, present, and most importantly, future,” I toast as we gently clink our glasses together. She looks a little misty eyed and simply replies with, “Here, here!” I hope she understands that I mean it when I say future. I truly can’t imagine mine without her featuring significantly.

We both take a sip and I feel the effervescent liquid coat my throat in a cool, tingly sensation.

“Easy with that, Joshua. Don’t want that sensitive system to be overwhelmed.” Leave it to Donna to bring us back to the comfortable familiarity of banter.

“You too, Donnatella. I’ve heard a rumor about champagne and clothes falling off... it's the new tequila,” I jibe back.

“Is that a challenge?” she says with a smirk and raised brow.

“A suggestion actually.” We could do this all night. She giggles at that last line and changes the subject before we get ourselves in trouble.

“We should call Sam. I haven’t seen him in forever and would love to be able to meet up with him before we leave,” she says.

“Yes! Yes, definitely. Remind me to give him a call later and I’ll see if he’s available for lunch or something.”

“Actually, I’m going to run to the lady’s room. Give him a call while I’m gone.”

“Okay, yeah, that works.”

Donna takes another quick sip, places her napkin on the table, and heads toward the restrooms somewhere inside the restaurant. I take out my cell and dial Sam’s number.

Seaborn.

“Hey Sam! What’s up? How’s life in the land of eternal summer?”

Josh? Hey buddy! It’s busy but going really well. How’s DC? Miss me yet?

“In general, DC is DC. But I’m really not sure how it is at the moment as Donna and I are in your neck of the woods for a few days meeting with some DCCC members for Leo. I won’t have to miss you at all if you’re free sometime between now and Monday afternoon?”

How the hell am I just finding out about this now?! Josh, I swear you’re so thick, sometimes I wonder how you manage to survive. And did you say Donna is with you? Is it just you two out here? How is THAT going?

“It was very last minute. We didn’t even have 24 hours notice before we left. And yes, the lovely Donnatella is with me. Who else could keep me organized for this sort of trip? It’s going well… very, very well actually.”

Really? Do tell.

“I’m not some character on Sex and the City Sam. We are men! Give me a break. But let’s just say I’m realizing there’s more to life than politics and it’s been right in front of me all along.”

That’s great buddy. I’m happy for you. Don’t mess this up. I think we’ve all seen it coming for a while, but I was starting to wonder if you’d ever get the balls to do something about it.

“Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence. Listen, I’d love to girl talk all night, but we’re out to dinner and Donna just ran to the bathroom. We have meetings all morning tomorrow and a DCCC ass-kissing pool party Sunday, but are fairly free otherwise. What does your schedule look like? I know Donna is itching to see you too.”

I’m actually free Saturday. How about you guys come meet me and we take the boat out on the water for the day?

Just then, Donna reappears from her trip to the restroom. “Just a sec Sam, let me check with her.”

I hold my hand against the microphone to mute our end of the conversation.

“Sam wants to know if we want to go out on his boat with him Saturday. What do you think?” I ask.

“Hell yes!” I laugh at her enthusiastic response and confirm with Sam that we would meet him at the Long Beach Shoreline Marina on Saturday morning.

Bring your swimwear and sunscreen. I’ll have the rest.

With that, we end our conversation and I look over at a beaming Donna. “Excited about seeing Sam or about being out on the boat?” I ask.

“Both, of course. But I won’t lie, the boat makes it all the better. Wait! Sensitive system boy… are you going to get all green on me when we get out on the open water?”

“Donna, I grew up in Connecticut. I’ve been on my share of boats. My sea legs are just fine.”

Our waitress then arrives with our meals and we spend the rest of our dinner talking about the three meetings we have with members of the DCCC tomorrow morning. Donna suggests that after the meetings, we should try and catch a little time at the beach since it will probably be our only opportunity the rest of the trip. I’m not usually one for sitting at the beach. I don’t really understand the lure of sitting in the hot sand with nothing to do but read or people watch. But as soon as I remember beach equals Donna in a bikini, I figure it might not be so boring after all.

We finish our dinner and work through the rest of the bottle of champagne just as the waitress brings the check. I toss my credit card to her without bothering to look at the bill. Who really cares? I’d rather not break the eye contact thing Donna and I seem to be enjoying right now bothering with it. When the waitress returns with the slips, I leave her a nice tip, sign, and grab Donna’s hand as we leave our table and head back out to the parking lot.

It’s dark now and though the lights of Los Angeles drown out our ability to see many stars, the moon and the lights of the carnival on the Santa Monica Pier in the distance are bright. The temperature has dropped since we began dinner and though the champagne has warmed me, I notice Donna shiver as we walk to the cabstand. I let go of her hand quickly and for a second, I see disappointment cross her features before I move closer and wrap one arm around her back, pulling her in to a half embrace so I can share my body heat, but we can still keep walking. She smiles gently up at me and places her hand upon my chest as she snuggles as close as she can. We get in the first open cab that drives through and tell the driver our destination. Cuddled in the backseat as we ride along the PCH, I notice Donna looking wistfully out the window. 

Nervous that she's had a change of heart, I decide to see what's causing this look. "Regrets already, Donna?" I ask tentatively. She smiles warmly, squeezing the arm I have wrapped around her and doing much to calm my nerves.

"Not at all. Just watching the carnival lights on the Pier. I haven't been to a carnival since I was a kid," she replies. I think about this for a second and quickly formulate a plan. Leaning forward, I ask the driver to drop us off at the entrance to the Pier. Donna looks at me in confusion.

"What? We're here, the night is young, and we can walk back from the Pier once you've had your fill of carnival time. How's that work for ya?" I ask, smirking.

"You're just full of surprises lately, aren't you?" she returns.

"There's more where that came from, baby!" I say with a wink, making her laugh. It's music to my ears. The cabbie drops us off at the entrance to the Pier and we walk hand in hand toward the bright neon lights below. Once we reach the Pier itself and the crowd disperses a bit, I put my arm around Donna's shoulder as we walk. Both to keep her warm and because I can.

We happen by a carnival game and the attendant challenges me with a shout of, “Hey Mister. Why don’t you come on over and win that pretty little lady of yours a prize?” At first I ignore him with a shake of my head, but then he pulls the, “What’s wrong buddy, don’t got an arm on ya?” card. NOBODY threatens my abilities to throw a baseball with great skill. I could have played for the Mets. Not really, but I’m not half bad. 

I pull Donna over to the game and release her as I reach for my wallet and give the man a $5. “Which prize would you like my sweet?” I ask her.

“Your sweet? I don’t think that one is gonna stick buddy. But if you’re asking, that monkey with the wild hair is cute. Kind of reminds me of someone I know,” she replies with a look of skepticism. Oh it’s on! She dares doubt my abilities?! All I have to do is knock over six measly milk jugs? Piece of cake.

“Then the monkey you shall have!” I pick up my first baseball, wind up, and release. My aim is a little off and I miss the pyramid of milk jugs by mere inches. I shrug it off as Donna giggles behind her hand and I pick up the next ball. This time, I hit right in the center of the top three jugs, knocking them to the ground. “Oh yeah, baby!” I pick up my last ball, take aim, and fire. I hit between the two jugs on the right, knocking both over. The center jug hits in to the left most one, causing the final one to teeter. It wobbles back and forth and I wait anxiously to see if it will fall. Then finally it wobbles close enough to the edge of the stand to fall to the ground.

“Yes!!! Who’s da man, Donna? Who’s da man?” I yell in celebration, pumping my arms in to the air. Donna looks at me with a laugh and what almost looks like it might be pride as the attendant hands her the stuffed monkey. The monkey has a tuft of wild reddish-brown hair on its head and I guess I can see where Donna saw some resemblance.

“Thank you Joshua. That was impressive. I didn’t think you had it in you, especially after your first throw.”

“Hey, that first pitch was just a warm up. I don’t get much of a chance to hone my skills cooped up in the White House all day. But yes, I am quite impressive.”

“Okay Dwight Gooden, let’s get you and that ego of yours back to the hotel. It’s getting late and we have a busy morning tomorrow.”

I put my arm back around Donna’s shoulder and escort her back toward our hotel. We walk in comfortable silence, both taking in the sights and sounds of the area. Once we arrive back at the hotel, I hold the door open for her and as she walks past me, I realize that everything is quickly changing between us and we’re about to go back to the same hotel room. Granted it’s a large suite, I don’t want to mess this up with moving too fast. And after that kiss on the beach before dinner, I don’t trust my self-control very much. I shake myself out of my thoughts, square my shoulders, and follow Donna through the lobby to the elevators. You can do this Lyman. Don’t mess this up. Easier said than done.

~Donna’s POV~ –

Wow, what an evening. We didn’t mean for it to be a date and neither of us called it by said name, but it definitely felt like a date. And considering how long we’ve known each other, it didn’t feel like a first date in the least. None of that awkward get you know you conversation. No weird silences. Like Josh and I could ever be silent for too long anyway. It was perfect. He was sweet and attentive but not overwhelmingly so. And there was that kiss. I’m pretty sure I saw fireworks. I need to remember to check and make sure there weren’t any actual fireworks displays last night to be sure the lights I saw going off were indeed from the amazing kiss we shared. I have a feeling this night will be one I’ll remember for the rest of my life.

When we arrive back at the hotel though, something shifts. Josh holds the door open for me, keeping up the true gentleman act he’s been quite successfully pulling off all night. Well, besides his over celebratimg of winning me a stuffed monkey. Though he is a cute little monkey. As I walk in to the hotel lobby, I don’t feel Josh’s presence as close by as he’s been most of the night. I turn and see him lost in thought, still holding the door open to no one. He shakes himself out of his trance and I hope to hell he’s not changing his mind about us.

He walks up to meet me and gives me a slight, bashful smile before I nod toward the elevator. We stand side by side at the elevator doors awaiting the next car when it hits me. We’re going to the same room. It’s an enormous room, but it’s the same room nonetheless. Okay. Don’t freak out. It’s just Josh. And it’s our kind of first date. He doesn’t see me as that kind of girl, right? I mean, don’t get me wrong, 80% of me really just wants to grab him and have my way with him. Maybe even 90%. But I also really don’t want to mess this up. And before we sleep together, I want to figure out what this is. I couldn’t live with myself if this was some one-night stand. And I’d never be able to keep working with him if we went there and then went back to the way things have been. So far, all we’ve done is kiss and flirt. No declarations have been made. No promises. Everything has changed, but nothing really has. If we step over that final line, that’s it for me. I could never go back.

The elevator dings indicating our car has arrived, pulling me out of my thoughts. We step through the doors in to the empty elevator and I chance looking over at Josh to gauge his mood. He looks contemplative as well, but he notices my gaze, looks over at me, and gives me a half smile. Okay. We can do this. We can figure this out.

I’m still struggling with my insecurities and nerves when I feel Josh’s fingertips graze the back of my hand. I look down somewhat startled before I turn my palm over and allow his fingers to lock with mine. He gives my hand a light squeeze and I look up in to his eyes. What I see there calms my nerves and does wonders to reassure me. I really hope I’m reading him right, but his eyes are displaying all the same emotions I am feeling. Hope. Fear. Happiness. A bit of confusion. And love. I return his half smile as we arrive on our floor.

We walk hand in hand down to the end of the hall and Josh takes the keycard for our room out. He tries to get the door open unsuccessfully a few times before I take the card from him and unlock the door on the first try. This is good. This is us. This little exchange with the keycard is a familiar and comforting act that helps to further ground me around the swirling emotions I’ve been battling since we got back to our hotel and reality set in.

Once inside the suite, I kick my shoes off and set my purse on the couch. I look over to Josh who is standing just inside the door with his hands in his pockets, watching me.

“What?”

“Nothing.” He shakes his head slowly and releases a half chortle. “Just enjoying the view.”

I blush. Who knew he could be so sweet? I think I knew he had it in him. He has the biggest heart I know. But this is a side Barlet’s Bulldog doesn’t let be seen often. I’m glad he feels he can let it out around me.

“It’s getting late. We should probably get to bed soon,” I say. He raises an eyebrow and smirks.

“Oh really?”

“Joshua! To sleep!”

“I know. I’m just teasing.”

I smile at him. He’s doing his best to lighten the mood. We both have been kind of lost in our own thoughts since we walked back in to the Loews Santa Monica. I silently thank him with a nod of the head and look down as the floor tiles suddenly become very intriguing. I look up when I feel his presence closer and find that he has moved to stand directly in front of me. He looks at me with all seriousness and gently lifts my head to look in to his eyes.

“Donna, I don’t expect anything to happen tonight. We have a lot to talk about and I don’t want to rush in to anything before we’re ready. I want to do this right. I won’t pretend to know how things are going to go or what is going to happen. But I know I want this. And yes, I most definitely want you. Part of me is screaming to touch you. But miraculously, a stronger part of me is yelling at me to wait for the right time. We’re both tired. We’ve had a busy day and we have a busy morning. I’ve had a great time with you today. Why don’t we leave it at that for now and we can talk more after we’ve both had a chance to rest?”

“I had a great time too. It was one of the best days of my life. And there’s a lot more I want to say but everything is jumbled in my head right now and I want to get this right too. So let’s call it a night. Goodnight Joshua.”

With that he smiles down at me and brings his lips to mine. The kiss is sweet and chaste. Anything more and I’m pretty sure we’d both lose any control we had left so I’m both sad and happy we ended the kiss quickly. Josh then wraps his arms around me and pulls me in for a hug. I love being in his arms. We fit together very well and I feel so safe in his embrace. I wrap my arms around his back and tuck my head against his shoulder, inhaling his scent. I feel him kiss the top of my head and hear him whisper, “Goodnight, Donnatella” before we release each other and slowly walk toward our separate rooms.

I turn around as I reach my bedroom door and look back toward him. He looks back toward me at the same time and we give each other one last smile before retreating to our rooms. Once inside, I gently close the door and take a second to take a deep breathe and sigh.

Today really was a great day. We started it in the snow and ended it watching the sunset over the Pacific Ocean. We also started it as friends and coworkers and ended it as maybe something more. I change in to my pajamas and slip in to the luxurious bed, instantly sinking in to the soft sheets and pillows. It doesn’t take long before I fall asleep with thoughts of what is to come bouncing through my head.


	6. CHAPTER 6

~Josh’s POV~

I woke up to a gentle tap on my bedroom door.

“Josh, you should probably get up. It’s 7am and our first meeting is at 8:30. I’m done in the bathroom already so it’s all yours,” Donna says gently through the door.

I stretch and rub my hands across my eyes. I’ve never been a morning person and Donna realized this on about day 1 so she’s made a habit of calling to wake me up most mornings. A habit I’ve grown to thoroughly appreciate. Even when I was dating Amy, it was hearing Donna’s voice in the morning was the catalyst to start my day. (Much to Amy’s displeasure.) It was nice to hear her voice wake me without the distortion of the phone. I wonder how it would be to wake to her whispering in my ear, I think to myself. I throw the covers off me and slowly get out of bed. This bed is ridiculously comfortable. I wouldn’t mind curling back up in it for the rest of the day. I would mind it even less if a certain blond were to join me.

I shake these thoughts from my head and begin searching for the t-shirt I know I tossed somewhere last night. I usually end up sleeping in just my boxers when I’m alone but think it’s probably best if I don a shirt this morning too. Sure, Donna has seen me shirtless. She did take care of me after Rosslyn; even changed the bandages over the now somewhat faded scar that runs down my chest. But we agreed to do this right and for me, that necessitates as many physical barriers between our naked bodies as possible until the time is right. I don’t trust myself.

I go over to my suitcase and am starting to collect my clothes for the morning meetings when I hear, “Hey, sleepyhead, time to get up. Don’t make me pour water over your head!”

“I’m up, I’m up, come on in. I’m just getting my stuff together.” At that, the bedroom door inches open and I see Donna poke her head in through the crack.

“Are you actually going to come in or are you going to just leer from behind the door?”

“I didn’t know if you were decent.” She comes gliding in to the room dressed and ready for the day. Her hair is pulled up in a loose ponytail and she’s wearing a red blouse and black, knee length skirt. How she can be so put together already is beyond me. What time did she get up? She walks over and inspects the clothes I have gathered on the bed.

“Uh, uh. Joshua, are you color blind? This tie and shirt don’t match at all. What suit were you planning on wearing?” Honestly, I didn’t even look at my clothes, just grabbed whatever was on top.

“Um, I brought the dark grey one and the blue one. Either/or I guess.”

She rolls her eyes and grabs my shirt, tie, and socks, leaving only my boxer briefs, before heading back over to my suitcase and rummaging through it.

“Well, at least you trust me to pick out my own underpants.”

“Joshua, no one will be seeing your underpants. At least I hope not. So it doesn’t matter what color they are. And when did you switch from boxers to boxer briefs anyway?”

“Ugh, just before Sam left I guess. He noticed me struggling to tuck my boxers in to my pants sufficiently after we went to the gym one day and suggested I try the boxer briefs instead. No way was I going the tighty whitey route, but these things are pretty comfortable and require much less, you know, finagling.” They are pretty comfy. And as an important and powerful man, spending those extra seconds adjusting my boxers so they wouldn’t bunch up was not an efficient use of my precious time.

She eyes me suspiciously for a second before dropping her gaze south. She gives me an appreciative glare for a moment before I realize that I’ve still got a little of that morning thing that men tend to get, and the problem is only exacerbated by Donna eyeing me. I quickly grab a pillow off the bed and hold it against my front, feeling my face turn red. She remains calm and cool, though.

She finally looks back up and meets my eyes, shrugs, and simply says with a tight grin, “I gotta say, the boxer briefs are pretty hot, Joshua. The tighter fit definitely… enhances… your physique.”

What?! Holy shit! She just blatantly stared at my junk in all my morning wood glory and then some, and that’s her reaction? Don’t get me wrong; I’m pretty sure I’m wearing a very proud smile right now. But this is more dangerous than I thought. Her little comment is only serving to make these boxer briefs even tighter. Remind me to thank Sam for the recommendation later.

We’re still staring at each other with a crackle in the air when Donna looks down shyly. I think she must have just realized she said that out loud. She quickly turns around and goes back to the task of finding me something appropriate to wear. I am thankful for her attentions being averted and take a moment to try and calm down. Toby in a swimsuit. Toby in a swimsuit. Toby in a swimsuit. There, that helped. Once I finally have things under control, Donna is walking over to me with a light blue dress shirt, dark blue tie, and black socks.

“Here,” she says as she hands me the clothes. “And wear the grey suit. I assume you only brought your black shoes which luckily will go with either suit so you should be good to go. Better make it quick in the shower if you want breakfast before our meetings.”

“Okay thanks,” I say turning to head toward the bathroom. “I’ll be out in a few.” Time for a quick, cold shower.

~Donna’s POV~ –

Shit! I can’t believe I said that out loud! And I can’t believe I so obviously was staring at Josh’s… package! Not that I didn’t enjoy the view. Oh I enjoyed it very much. But I was just eyeing him like a piece of meat. And besides a little bit of embarrassment, he didn’t seem to have a huge problem with the situation either. In fact, he looked pretty smug after my offhanded compliment. Let’s just say it’s been a while for me and I’m a bit on edge. But that’s no excuse. Jesus Christ, what was I thinking?

And the morning was going so well. I slept the best I have in months. I got up before my alarm refreshed and ready to go. I even had a chance to take my time getting ready, pampering myself more than I usually do during my morning routine. I had everything ready for the day, I just had to get Josh up and ready and we were good to go. Turns out Josh was already “up”. I know that’s a perfectly normal morning response for men, but I swear what was already an impressive showing grew under my gaze… 

Okay, time to get my mind out of the gutter. We have 3 meetings to attend this morning. None of them are rocket science, but I need to be on my game if I’m going to keep Josh on his. The sooner we get through these without any issues, the sooner we can have some time to ourselves and maybe talk about what exactly the hell is going on between us.

I busy myself brewing a pot of coffee in the kitchen area of the suite when Josh emerges from the bathroom dressed except for his shoes and suit coat. He walks over to me and stands beside me as I pour myself some liquid energy.

“Okay, I’m pretty much ready.”

“Good. Coffee?”

“Are you really getting me coffee, Donnatella?” he asks with a smug smirk.

“No Joshua, I’m offering you a clean mug and a carafe. The rest is up to you.”

“Ah-kay. Hey, I think I saw a little place downstairs. Wanna just grab a bagel to eat on the way since I was a little slow getting up this morning?”

“You got up just fine, Joshua. But it did take you a while to get moving,” I reply as he pours his coffee and goes to take a sip, stopping with the mug halfway to his mouth, eyebrows raised.

Shit! I realize my unintended pun too late. And judging by his reaction, he definitely picked up on it. “I mean… ugh yeah, that sounds fine. Bagels. Good plan.” I nod and pat him lightly on the shoulder like a coach to a player who just suggested an excellent play, then quickly move past him toward the table where the files I prepared earlier are waiting. Thankfully he says nothing more to further my humiliation. We might need to hurry along the next phase of our relationship before I do something else to embarrass myself.

Josh takes his coffee toward his bedroom and reemerges moments later with his shoes and jacket on, apparently ready to go. He walks across the suite back to the kitchen area as I finish off my coffee and stuff our paperwork in to his backpack. He really needs to upgrade this ratty old thing. Josh chugs the remainder of his coffee and places the dirty mug in the sink before walking back over to me at the table.

“Listen, Donna, let’s just focus on getting through these meeting this morning, then we’re off the hook until Sunday afternoon. We can concentrate on other things in our down time. I know things are a little tense, but we’ll figure it out. What do you say? Political operative mode for the next 3 hours then we forget about our jobs and D.C. for a full 48 hours?”

Wow, I don’t know where the real Josh Lyman is, but if this version wants to stick around, I’m all for it. Josh Lyman 2.0 with all new features like improved tact, eloquence, and logic. Not to mention a sweetness that was rarely seen in the former version.

“That sounds wonderful,” I say to him softly. He gives me a warm smile and moves to take the backpack from me and sling it over his right shoulder. He nods his head toward the door leading to the hallway and elevator and places his hand on my lower back to guide me from our room.

We get to the elevator and I push the down button. Josh is rocking back and forth on his heels. The coffee must have activated the restless, ball of energy within him because he is fidgeting in place. He watches as the numbers tick higher and higher on the digital readout above the elevator doors, stopping at two floor below ours.

“Come! On!” he says before pushing the down button again repeatedly.

“Relax Josh. Pushing the button over and over is not going to make the elevator arrive any faster.”

“I don’t want to be late Donna. I just want to get this over with.”

“We could take the stairs if you’re in such a hurry.”

“These shoes are new. My luck, I’d slide on the tile and end up on my ass again like I did yesterday morning at my place.”

“You are rather clumsy.”

“Hey! Am not! I’ll have you know I’m very agile and flexible.”

“I’ve seen no evidence of these claims, Joshua. However, I have seen you slip on ice and fall down stairs, sit in a non-existent chair and end up on the floor, and have heard a story of you slipping in the halls of the Congress and ending up on your ass. The evidence doesn’t lie, Josh.”

“The ice was at fault yesterday, YOU were the one who took my chair, and as I’ve said, new shoes can be slippery, thus the stairs being a bad idea today.”

“Whatever you say Fred Astaire.” Ahh banter… a few rounds of that and we’re back to our old selves just in time for the elevator to finally arrive. This we can handle. It’s almost as if a switch went off and we went back to Josh and Donna: Deputy and Deputy Deputy Chiefs of Staff instead of Josh and Donna: confused and pining for each other.

We ride the elevator down to the lobby, stop by the small food kiosk and grab a few bagels, and walk out in to the beautiful Californian sun to meet our driver. We both stop and put on our sunglasses before I slide in to the waiting black SUV and Josh slides in beside me. Traffic getting to West Hollywood is not as bad as I expected (at least compared to the nightmare that is the Beltway in D.C.) and we arrive at the office building where our meetings will be held 10 minutes before our first one is to begin. I wipe any crumbs remaining from the bagel off my shirt and skirt before turning and wiping them from Josh’s jacket as well.

“Thanks. I was going to get that,” he says.

“Can’t have you all messy for the SoCal DCCC bigwigs can we?” I kid with a chuckle.

He laughs lightly. “What would I do without you, Donna?”

“Well, hopefully we won’t have to find out anytime soon,” I reply with a small reference to future conversations.

“Hopefully we’ll never have to find out,” he replies back. I search his eyes for the double meaning and am both excited and innerved by what I see there. He’s dead serious. These meetings better go fast.


	7. CHAPTER 7

~Josh’s POV~ –

The three meetings Donna and I have with various Democratic contributors go pretty well. The first two require my Bulldog side to come out to put a handful of minor players in the party in their proper place. You don’t threaten the President, even in a backhanded way. When you’re as low on the totem pole as these bozos are, you better not even THINK of it. And I made that point painfully clear. The smug jerks that entered the meeting room left with their tails between their legs.

Donna, who has always been in synch with me, read my plays perfectly, interjecting when appropriate and setting me up for the kill when the time was right. We worked together like a well-oiled machine. She had all the supporting ammunition and I just had to use it against these assholes. We shouldn’t have any more trouble getting them to shut their mouths and do their jobs of lining up donors anymore.

Our last meeting was actually a pleasant one. We met with a legendary Democratic operative in Southern California. Daniel O’Donnell was the long time mayor of Santa Monica and if not for the fact that he lands a bit farther to the left than will get someone elected to a higher office, he would have been Governor at some point in his career. The meeting was more of a strategy session. Being an old friend of Leo’s, he’s been tasked with being the home field player to help Donna and I get our point across to the attendants of Sunday’s party. We spent the first half hour discussing the who and how and the last half hour grinding old war stories about Leo out of O’Donnell. The old man took an instant liking to Donna and he freely included her in the conversation. At one point, as they were trading ideas on how to get same sex marriage through the California legislature, I looked across the table and felt an enormous sense of pride well up in me. Here was Donna, going toe to toe with a longtime and well-respected member of the Democratic Party like she was talking to her uncle at Thanksgiving dinner. I’d like to take some credit for her skills as a politician, but honestly, she’s a natural. I may have taught her a thing or two, but the rest is just raw talent and her ability to absorb the best from those around her.

This is just one of the many, many reasons I love her. Yeah, I’ve accepted it. I love this woman. More than I’ve ever loved anyone before. More than I can ever imagine loving anything else. Yesterday only solidified and brought to the forefront that which I have been hastened to admit to myself in the past. But no more. I don’t give a shit what C.J. or Toby or Leo think anymore. I don’t care what the rest of D.C. or the world want to throw at us. I don’t care if this creates complications for the administration. We won reelection already. If anyone tries to mess with this thing Donna and I have, I will fight until my dying breath to make them pay. I’ve fought for the rights of individuals to live free and happy lives my entire career and fought to keep what makes me feel free and happy at arm’s length for the last five plus years. I won’t do it anymore. I can’t. Donna is my oxygen. I need her to breath. I just hope she feels the same way. If I’ve been reading her right, she does. I just need to hear the words from her and I’m in this 200%.

As she and O’Donnell continue their conversation, I excuse myself saying I need to touch base with Leo and let him know how everything is going. I walk out in to the hall and do quickly check in with Leo. But my real reason for stealing a few minutes of privacy is I want to set up something special for Donna.

I pull the hotel card I grabbed off my nightstand from my pocket and dial the front desk. I ask to speak with our little friend Chad from check in. I’m put on hold briefly before I’m connected.

“Loews Santa Monica, this is Chad speaking. How may I help you?”

“Hi, this is Mr. Lyman. I’m staying in the Palm Suite.”

“Oh yes, Mr. Lyman. I hope your finding your stay with us satisfactory?”

“Ugh, yeah, fine. Listen, I don’t have much time, but I need to set something up and have it charged to my personal card, not the business card on file.”

“No problem Mr. Lyman, what can I help you with?”

I explain my plan to Chad and after answering a few of his questions, he assures me he’ll personally make sure everything gets taken care of. I give him my credit card number and convey my appreciation for the last minute help before hanging up. I look down at my watch and notice it’s almost noon, give or take 15 minutes. This watch has seen better days. Time for our 48 hours of fun! We don’t have anything besides hanging out with Sam until Sunday afternoon.

With a skip in my step, I head back in to the meeting room to snag Donna away. I enter the room to laughter from both Donna and O’Donnell. She’s got a great laugh. I don’t get to hear it enough. Hopefully that will all change now.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, your honor, but we have to get going. Are we all set for Sunday then?” I ask, standing beside Donna with my hands in my pockets. She looks up at me with a question on her face. As O’Donnell looks back down over his notes, I give her a quick wink to communicate that I’m trying to get us out of here. She must understand my intentions because she starts to gather our files and put them back in my bag.

“I believe so Josh. It was great seeing you again. Donna, a pleasure to say the least. I’ll see you both on Sunday. I think together, we three can knock some heads around and get everything back to where it should be,” O’Donnell says, standing and offering his hand across the table. Donna and I take turns shaking the old man’s hand before saying our final goodbyes and heading out in to the hallway. My hand falls to the small of Donna’s back, a place it’s found a home for as long as I’ve known her, and we head back out to the sunny day and awaiting car.

We are both seated in the SUV, sunglasses in place to shield our eyes, when the driver asks, “Where to?”

“Back to the hotel please. Thanks,” I reply.

As we pull out in to traffic, I look to Donna who hasn’t said a word since we left O’Donnell. I’m not sure if now that we’ve reached the “free time” part of our trip, she’s gotten nervous, or if she just doesn’t have much to say, but I’m ready to get the ball rolling and reassure her either way.

I reach out and entwine my fingers with hers. She looks down at our joined hands, seemingly startled, and then brings her eyes to mine.

“Donna, I meant what I said this morning. For the next 48 hours, we leave everything else behind and we focus on us okay? I want you to have some fun. If anyone deserves it, it’s you. And yes, I want to figure things out between us. I want to be able to hold your hand and kiss you and tell you I think you’re beautiful. And I want you to feel free to do or say whatever you’re feeling. As long as that’s alright with you that is.”

I see tears well up in her eyes, but they don’t quite fall. I hate seeing her cry, but I think these are happy tears. She looks at me and nods vigorously. “Deal,” she says, pausing to clear her throat. “So what’s first?”

Relief floods my system. I mean, I didn’t really think she’d dislike my plan, but having her confirm she is on board helped ease the few doubts I’ve been harboring.

“It’s about lunchtime. How about we go change for the beach, grab something to eat, and spend the afternoon by the water?”

“Only if you promise to help me with the sunscreen? Wouldn’t want to burn.”

“Gladly,” I reply enthusiastically.

~Donna’s POV~ – 

Josh is really turning up the woo these past few days. And I’m shocked about how open and honest he’s being. It’s like the wall he had built up around him preventing me or anyone else from getting too close has crumbled and he’s happy to help me jump over the rubble.

When we get back to our hotel, Josh sends me to the room ahead of him saying he has something to take care of at the front desk. I don’t question him. I trust him. Plus, it’ll give me a few minutes to decompress before we start this 48 hour ‘us’ time.

I get to the suite and head straight for my bedroom to change. I choose the red bikini, remembering Josh seemed to have quite a reaction to a red dress I once wore on a date with some “gomer” whose name escapes me. I cover the swimsuit with a pair of white shorts and pink tank top, finishing off the outfit with a pair of simple, white leather thong sandals. I grab the beach towels and sunscreen I bought yesterday and stuff them in the new beach bag along with a book I’ve had on my shelf for ages but haven’t had the time to read.

I really can’t believe this all is happening. From Josh’s words and actions, he actually feels the same way about me as I have about him for longer than I care to admit. Before we left D.C., I had almost given up on hope that one day, he would somehow give me a definite sign that this wasn’t one sided. Sure, we’re always flirting, but flirting and actually being in love with someone are two very different things. And let’s be honest here, neither of us have a great track record for relationships. The only person I’ve dated with any regularity since I left Wisconsin was Jack and that ended in flames. I allowed my naivety to overshadow my good sense and almost lost my job and the respect of my coworkers for it. I was never 100% invested in that relationship to start with. At the time, I was just beginning to realize I was feeling something much more than friendship for my boss so when Jack came along, I think I unintentionally used him to try and flush Josh from my system. Not my best hour.

And Josh dated Mandy briefly during the first campaign, which didn’t end well. Then there was Amy. What a frigging mess that relationship was. She used Josh and treated him like shit, and he took it for some reason. I was so glad when they finally were over once and for all. Looking back and knowing what little I can conclude from Josh’s recent actions, perhaps Josh was using Amy a little too. In much the same manner as I was using Jack. Not that any of that matters now. 

Do our mutually horrible track records scare me a bit? Hell yes! But I refuse to live in fear and regret. If Josh is willing to give this a go, I am too. I’ve never felt for anyone what I feel for Josh. I can be myself around him, quirks and all, and he seems to enjoy it. We laugh and find humor together. We enjoy spirited debate and, of course, banter. He challenges me, often infuriates me, but most importantly, he makes me feel like I matter. Like I’m important. 

When he was shot at Rosslyn, I was scared out of my mind. If he didn’t pull through, my life would have been over. I don’t think I ever would have completely recovered. Part of the reason I was so adamant about being his caretaker as he heeled was I had to see for myself that he was really still here. That he was still breathing. And now, we’re about to embark on another chapter. We’ve had a colored past together and it’s time to face the future. Our future. I’m hoping we can use these next 48 hours to gain some agreement on what that future might entail.

I end my musings and head out in to the living area of the suite, deciding to wait for Josh on the balcony. It’s a beautiful day. The sun is shining bright, there’s not a cloud in the sky, and the air is pleasantly dry and warm. I estimate that it must be in the low 80s. I’m definitely going to need to put on some sunscreen when we get down to the beach though. I take a seat on one of the chaise lounges and pull my sunglasses down over my eyes, taking the opportunity to clear my head of all thoughts and just listen to the muted sounds of the ocean. I must nod off for a few minutes because I’m startled awake by someone shaking my shoulder gently.

“Haha, easy there. I didn’t realize you were asleep. I can’t see your eyes behind your sunglasses,” Josh says gently. He’s sitting on my lounge chair with his body twisted so his right arm is supporting his weight on my left side and his right hand is resting against my left shoulder. The angle results in his upper body hovering just above mine, blocking out the sun. I pull my sunglasses up and rest them on the top of my head.

“Sorry, the ocean must have lulled me to sleep for a second.”

“No problem. I want you to be able to relax. I’ll be ready to go in 10 minutes if you could point me toward the swim trunks you bought me.”

“Well, I used your card, so technically, you bought them yourself. I just picked them up for you,” I correct.

“Of course you did,” he chuckles.

“They’re in the bathroom by the sink. I got us beach towels too. I have a bag packed so I’m ready when you are.” I return his smile and the little air that hangs between us becomes charged again. He leans down slowly, almost cautiously, and meets my lips. The kiss starts out innocent enough, but soon our mouths open and passion takes over. Before I know it, Josh is straddling me on the chair, resting his weight on his knees and forearms, ultimately pinning me to the chair. My hands find their way to the back of his neck and I run my fingers through the soft curls there. His hair is so soft and he smells soooo good. The kiss slows and I move one hand to cup the side of his face as our lips detach almost apologetically. He rests his forehead against mine, leaning in again to put a quick kiss to the tip of my nose.

“Are you sure you really want to go to the beach?”

I sigh contentedly. “As much as I’d love to sit here and make out on the balcony all day, I want to see you in that swimsuit. Maybe we can pick this up again later?”

“We could wear our suits out here,” he suggests.

I laugh and move to sit up, which forces Josh to move up on his knees. “Come on Romeo. Let’s go play in the sand and I promise to make it worth your while,” I wink at him.

“Fiiinnnneee. I’m going to go change then.” He pouts teasingly while he disentangles himself from me and heads inside. I straighten out my clothes and subconsciously hold my fingertips to my lips, still feeling the tingle from our kiss. This should be an interesting weekend.

~Josh’s POV~ –

After that little make out session, I find myself chanting Toby in a dress… Toby in a dress as I head to the bathroom to change. I need to calm myself down again. I know women have a lot of lady problems to deal with, but at least when they get turned on, they can hide it pretty well. We men, on the other hand, have visible, physical proof that can be embarrassing when said reaction happens at the wrong time or place. I don’t mind Donna knowing how much she affects me, but I’d rather not advertise it to the good people of Santa Monica. And I don’t have time for a cold shower, so the “Toby in a dress” chant it is.

I locate the swim trunks Donna picked out for me and turn back toward my bedroom to change. Donna is at the fridge gathering water bottles to add to her bag for the beach. I smile at her as I jog past her, “These trunks are great. Much more stylish than I would have been able to pick out. Thanks babe!” She looks at me like I have three heads, but smiles anyway.

I reach my bedroom and realize I just called her “babe”. I take a second to think on that… while definitely not something I would have thought to call her before, it fits okay. And she didn’t yell at me, so she can’t hate it. Maybe I’ll try it out again later.

I quickly shed my business clothes and toss them on a chair in the corner of the room. Donna will probably yell at me later for wrinkling my suit, but I don’t give a shit right now. The quicker we get to the beach, the quicker I get to see Donna in a swimsuit. And I’m pretty sure it’s a two-piece since I got a bit of a peak at her bare midriff when we were out on the balcony a few minutes ago.

I tear the tags off the trunks and put them on, tying the drawstring. I also put on a dark blue t-shirt and realize I don’t have any sandals. Luckily, I brought my running sneakers. I’ll just wear those without socks.  
I open my bedroom door to find Donna waiting by the door to the suite, apparently eager to head out. Grabbing my sunglasses off the stand near the door, I say “Okay, let’s do this.”

“Let’s,” she says. “And I could eat. We haven’t had anything since the bagel this morning.”

“Don’t worry Donnatella, I will be feeding you.”

“Damn right you will. Oh, and you’re paying. I didn’t bring my wallet.”

“When have you ever paid? Good thing I grabbed mine I guess.”

“You don’t pay me enough to buy you lunch. Give me a raise and I’ll think about it.”

“I don’t pay you at all. The good citizens of these United States do. And I can’t do much about the raise thing. Despite my title, I have little authority over that stuff. You’ll have to talk to Leo about it. He does your evaluations now so he’s your man.”

“I had my eyes on another man, but remind me again… When did Leo start doing my evaluations?” she asks me. Shit. I guess I never told her about that.

“Umm, I guess it was around the time Rosslyn happened. I wasn’t back yet when the yearly evals were due and didn’t want you to suffer because I wasn’t at work, so I asked Leo if he would take over doing yours. When I got back, he told me he might as well keep doing them,” I say, chancing a glance over at her as we ride the elevator down to the lobby.

“Really? Well that helps with one problem,” she says under her breath.

“What’s that?” I heard her, but I want to know what problem she’s referring to.

“If Leo is doing my evaluations and has been for a while now, we don’t have to worry about any accusations of impropriety in the work place in regards to my position and salary. I mean, you know, if that ever were to be an issue.” She sounds like she is unsure in that last statement. I had never thought about it that way, but if Donna and I are going to begin a romantic relationship, she has a great point about the benefits of Leo doing her evaluations and the fact that he has been since way before we started anything personal.

“No, you’re right,” I say as I reach down and take her hand, bringing it to my lips to kiss the back of her knuckles before letting our joined hands hang between us. “And it wouldn’t surprise me if Leo was thinking the same way you are. He can be more perceptive then people realize sometimes. Either way, that’ll help.”

She flashes me a smile and nods her agreement as the elevator dings to signal we’ve arrived on the ground floor. I don’t let go of Donna’s hand as we walk through the lobby. Looking over toward the front desk, I nod and wink at the hotel manager, Chad, indicating that it’s go time. I have a little surprise for Donna when we return from our day on the beach and Chad has graciously agreed to get things set up while we’re gone. For a fee of course. 

We head out in to the blinding, early afternoon sunlight and begin our short walk to the beach. We decide to just grab something we can take with us for lunch rather than go sit down somewhere. Donna insists we’ll miss the best sunrays if we waste an hour at a real restaurant. I’d prefer to go sit down somewhere, but right now, I’d rather make Donna happy than argue the point. We end up upon an area where street vendors hail carts with various culinary options. The smell of street meat is calling my name, but Donna insists an Italian sausage with peppers and onions is not good for my health. I am about to stand my ground on the sausage when she adds that she won’t be kissing anyone with onion breath either. So I settle for a chicken Caesar wrap. Donna chooses a veggie wrap and we get a fruit cup to split. These things are massive and filled with a variety of fresh fruit that the vendor cuts up right in front of us. I’m normally not a big fruit guy, but this actually looks and smells pretty great. Donna grabs us an iced tea to share, puts the food in her bag, and we continue our journey down toward the water.

We hit the sand and I am reminded how much of a pain in the ass walking through it can be. As soon as I feel the sand start to seep in to my sneakers I feel compelled to remove my shoes.

“Donna, hold up. I can’t stand sand in my shoes. Let me take these off.”

She stops a few steps ahead of me while I bounce on one leg, then the other, pulling the sneakers off and tying the laces together. I hang them over my shoulder and catch up to her. She’s still laughing at my little display.

“We need to get you sandals Josh.”

“I don’t really like sandals. Plus, when would I wear them again after this weekend? There’s not a lot of sand in D.C.” I place my hand on the small of her back and continue leading her toward a more sparsely populated area of the beach.

“Who knows… maybe we can take a real vacation somewhere tropical sometime. You could wear them then.”

I don’t reply verbally, but I smile and rub my hand up and down her back landing on her shoulder and pulling her slightly in to my side as I lean over and give her a quick peck on the cheek. We and vacation in the same sentence implies some sort of future. We still haven’t specified what this is yet, but I’m hoping like hell it’s something she sees lasting.

“How about right here?” I ask her once we’ve reached a spot that gives us a bit of distance between the next group of people camped out on the beach. Luckily it’s still early in the season and a weekday so the Santa Monica beach isn’t all that busy. 

“Yeah, this’ll work.” She pulls two towels out of her bag, sets the bag down, and handing me one towel, proceeds to unfold and drape hers perpendicular to the shore. I do the same with mine, placing it on the sand an inch from hers. She kicks off her sandals and stands in the middle of her towel. I’m sitting on my towel, trying to clean the sand from my feet to keep it from contaminating the soft fabric when I look up just in time to see Donna pulling her tank top up over her head and off. She doesn’t seem to register my dumbfounded stare and continues with her shorts, unbuckling and unzipping them before pushing them over her hips and allowing them to fall to the ground. My eyes follow their descent and she kicks them off. I’m fairly sure my breathing just quickened as my eyes start making my way up her body, from her perfect feet, to her well toned calves, adorable knee caps, and inviting thighs. It’s at this point I realize she’s wearing a red bikini. Red! I’m a dead man. Have mercy!!! My gaze continues up her body across her small stomach (inny… ugh), ribs, and then I land on her breasts. Donna doesn’t normally wear anything low cut, which is probably why I’m actually able to get work done around the office. But after staring for longer than is perhaps polite, I’m going to have a really hard time not recalling this image every time I see her. It’s burned in to my brain. My work may indeed suffer.

Donna clears her throat and I finally meet her eyes. She laughs and I realize my mouth is still hanging open.

“You okay there, big boy?”

I just smile and nod my head up and down. “Oh yeah, I’m definitely good.”

“Okay. You wanna help me with the sunscreen then?” She kneels down on her towel and turns away from me to fish through her bag for it, giving me a view of her shapely ass. If these new swim trunks were not already getting a bit constrictive, they are definitely there now. Remind me not to walk around in public anytime soon.

She turns back to me, handing me an aerosol can of sun block before stretching out in a prone position on her towel. “Yes ma’am!” I state enthusiastically. I love my life.

~Donna’s POV~ –

“Start with my back please,” I tell Josh as I wiggle a bit to allow the sand beneath my towel to mold to my body. I fold my arms under my head and use them as a pillow as I feel the cool spray of the sun block coat the skin of my upper back, then nothing. Hmm. He may need a bit of encouragement. 

“And make sure to rub it in so I won’t have to reapply later.”

“Okay… sure,” he replies, his voice getting a little high there. I know what I’m doing to him. Yes, we need to talk at some point. Preferably pretty soon. But right now, I’m going to enjoy teasing Josh Lyman.

I again feel the sun block sprayed along my upper back and shoulders, but this time, it’s followed by Josh’s strong hands chasing the cool mist. He kneads the skin of my left side and I groan in appreciation. Yes, I might have been fishing for a massage out of this. Like I said, I know what I’m doing. His hands move slowly and meticulously, not missing one inch until I feel him reach the center of my shoulder blades. He stops his movement but doesn’t lift his hands.

“Ugh, Donna, I can’t really reach without…” I get what he’s saying and feel my own heart race a little.

“Then move so you can silly.” I guess he just needed the green light. I feel him quickly shift and straddle my upper thighs with his knees. He goes back to work spraying and kneading the skin and muscles of my back, shoulders, neck, and upper arms, taking his time doing so. I can’t help the moans of appreciation that escape my lips when he happens upon a particularly tense spot. I don’t think he minds the work, judging by the sizeable bulge I feel poking my backside. The fact that he’s not trying to hide the evidence of what I’m doing to him excites me as well. Thankfully we’re in a public place, forcing us to keep PG-13 at best. I feel Josh slide his body lower down mine and begin work on the backs of my legs. Again, he takes his time and hits all the right spots except one particular area that is on fire right now. Now I’m getting… frustrated! When he reaches my ankles, finishing applying the sunscreen to the entire back side of my body, he makes his way back up, planting small kisses on the back of a knee, side and ribcage, and finally the top of my shoulder.

“Okay, beautiful, time to turn over. Don’t want to cook too long on one side,” he says, still straddling my back. I oblige him and flip over in the small space allowed between the confines of his legs. He’s looking down at me, smiling that self-satisfied grin he has. I think he knows what he’s doing too.

“Hey. How ya doing?” he asks.

“Mmm, wonderful. Finish me off and then I’ll do you.”

“Oh really, Donna? Good to know you like to reciprocate.”

“Joshua,” I say with a grin as I slap his leg.

“Hey, you set me up for that one. Not my fault.”

“Yeah, okay. Come on, I don’t want to burn!” I really don’t. That would not be fun.

“Ah-kay.” Josh gives my front just as much attention as my back, maybe spending a bit more time teasing below my breasts as he rubs the sunscreen in to my midsection. Only this time I get to watch him. His eyes are slightly hooded but focused the entire time. He occasionally bites his bottom lip as he works out a tough knot. If this is any indication of Josh’s level of concentration in the bedroom, I won’t be disappointed!

When he’s finally finished ensuring I’m thoroughly protected from the sun, he leans over me, supporting his upper body with his left hand. “There, all done,” then plants a quick kiss to my lips. Anything more would have been way too dangerous right now.

“Okay. Your turn. Shirt off Lyman. You’re going to end up with a farmer’s tan!”

“No, that’s okay. I don’t mind leaving it on. Besides, you’re from farm country… You gotta be used to farmer’s tans and I don’t care what anyone else thinks.”

“Joshua, some Vitamin D would do you good. You’re just as pale as me and that’s saying a lot. Come on. Shirt off.” I think I know why he’s hesitating. He won’t admit it out loud, but I have a feeling it has something to do with a nasty set of scars he has on his chest. I don’t know why he thinks I care. I’ve seen them at their worst. Hell, I changed his bandages enough times.

He gets a faraway look on his face and I wish we weren’t wearing sunglasses so I could read his eyes. Josh’s eyes are very expressive and often let me in on his moods and feelings when he won’t voice them. Finally, he agrees and pulls his shirt over his head quickly before lying on his stomach on his towel. I get the feeling he’s still trying to hide his scars, but if revealing them gradually makes him more comfortable, I’m not going to push it.

“Alright Donna. Do your worst.” Well at least he’s playful sounding again. I really want to keep the mood light right now. 

I don’t waste any time and straddle his muscular back. I spray his entire upper body all at once making sure to coat him evenly. I still hold the little secret that spray sunscreen doesn’t really need to be rubbed in to myself. I begin massaging Josh’s shoulders, back, neck, and biceps with as much attention as he gave me. I don’t know how he does it when he spends just as much time at the office as I do, if not more, but somehow he’s managed to keep in pretty impressive shape. His biceps are particularly impressive. I’ve never been one for the body-builder types. Josh is lean and well toned. Perfect in my opinion. I find a tense spot just below his left shoulder blade and lean in to work it out, earning a groan from him. Working my way down his body, I spray his legs and massage his calves and ankles. I don’t have quite as much ground to reach as he did since his board shorts cover his upper legs completely. These shorts were a good choice though. They fit his frame very nicely and the color blocking draws the eye to that nice little ass he has. I finish up my task and lean back. I tickle his side a bit, causing him to turn over and grab my hands. 

“Hey! No fair. I was just getting relaxed,” he whines. 

“Well I was done with your back and needed you to turn over.”

“You could’ve just asked.”

“Huh. Didn’t think of that,” I shrug my shoulders. “I’ll be sure to remember for next time.” In reality, I wanted to get him to turn over without over thinking the fact that I would be seeing his scars for the first time since his recovery. 

He lies back down and I start with his legs this time, making my way up his body, giving him time to relax again before I reach his chest. Once I do, I am careful to cover all areas beside his scar first without making it obvious I’m avoiding it. It really isn’t all that bad. There’s a line of white skin where the surgical incision was as well as a puckered scar from where the bullet pierced his chest. Both scars have faded and are no longer the angry red lines they were last time I saw them. I look up in to his face and can’t tell if his eyes are open or not behind his Ray Bans. Can’t stall anymore. I want to reassure him that this doesn’t bother me. In fact, it’s nothing more than a reminder that he’s still here. And that he’s one of the strongest people I know. Maybe the strongest. I rub gently along the line of his scars before tracing my fingers along the edges. He wiggles a bit. They must be sensitive. 

“I’m sorry, does that hurt?”

He lifts his head and holds his hand up to block out the sun, which is a bit lower in the sky now. “No, tickles a bit actually.”

I smile at him and remove my sunglasses so he can read my eyes. I slowly lean down without breaking eye contact and kiss a trail along the surgical scar before kissing the bullet wound. I then sit back up and gently place my hand over the area. He is still looking in to my eyes when I whisper, “I’m really glad you’re here with me,” referencing both our current location and reiterating my appreciation of his survival. He seems to understand my double meaning because he places his hand gently over mine, holding it against his scars. “Me too, Donna, me too,” he says with emotion behind his voice.

We spend the rest of the afternoon eating our lunch (the fruit was phenomenal!), taking turns burying each other in the sand, and telling stories of family vacations from our childhoods. Josh gets a little misty eyed when he talks about his sister, but I’m overjoyed he feels comfortable sharing these memories he holds so close to his heart. 

We spend the last half hour just listening to the waves crash against the beach. I am sitting with my legs crossed and Josh is lying with his head resting in my lap. I run my fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. He may have a high hairline, but what he has is thick and soft. I’m pretty sure he’s fallen asleep and I am staring out at the ocean, watching the sun drop lower and lower when I feel his head turn slightly under my fingers. He lays a kiss on my calf and turns to look up toward my face.

“As much fun as this little beach adventure has been, what do you say we head back and get some dinner?”

“What did you have in mind?” I ask.

“I don’t know. I heard about this quiet, secluded little place with a nice view. Thought we might check that out. Maybe talk a bit?”

“Sure. Look at you Mr. Planner! Since when do you even remotely have plans put together for anything?” I ask sarcastically.

“I’m just full of surprises,” he replies.

We get up and shake out our towels before I fold them and put them back in the bag. Then we put our clothes back on over our swimsuits. We both decide to carry our shoes until we reach pavement again, enjoying the sand between our toes for just a little longer. I’m walking just behind Josh, enjoying the view (if you know what I mean), when I get an evil little idea in my head. I sneak up closer behind Josh and pinch his ass lightly.

“What the?...” I take off running past him. “Oh you’re gonna pay for that one woman!” He shouts as he takes off after me. I got a good head start but Josh is very fast. Must be all those jogging meetings. He quickly catches up to me and wraps his arm around my waist, lifting me in the air as I squeal in delight. He spins us around and drops me back to my feet, still holding my back against his chest as he starts tickling my stomach mercilessly.

“Josh… Josh… stop… can’t… breath,” I beg, laughing so hard I can’t catch a breath.

“Who’s da man, Donna? Who’s da man?”  
“Okay, okay, you win. You da man, Joshua!” I relent.

“Teach you to mess with me my lady!” he says in triumph. I spin around in his embrace and grab his face between my hands, pulling him toward me.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, get over here,” I demand before kissing him soundly. The kiss quickly escalates, the tension of our earlier ministrations with the sunscreen coming back full throttle. Before I know it, Josh has lowered his hands to my ass and pulls me further in to the evidence of his arousal. I moan in pleasure against his mouth and wrap my arms fully around his neck, pulling our bodies as close together as humanly possible in our standing position.

“Eww, gross. Get a friggin’ room people!!!” someone yells from somewhere in the distance. We break the kiss and look toward the sidewalk about 20 yards away. A boy who looks to be about 14 is riding his bike past us with a disgusted look on his face.

“We already have one, but thanks for the advice,” Josh yells up at him. The kid flips us off and rides away. “Little punk,” Josh says under his breath with a glare at the boy’s retreating form. I laugh and bury my head in his shoulder, feeling my face turn red with embarrassment.

“Joshua, please do not engage the local youth,” I say slightly muffled in to his shoulder. He brings his hands up and wraps them around my shoulders, holding me tight against him as he laughs a bit too.

“He’s just jealous he can’t have my woman!” Josh says sternly.

“’Your woman, Josh?’ First of all, he’s maybe 14. Second, don’t be getting all primitive man on me there, big boy,” I say.

He laughs. “Just another gomer in my eyes. I don’t care what his age, it is my duty to save you from any and all gomers who dare cross your path.”

“Ugh, you’re impossible Mr. Lyman.”

“Yet here we are. Alright, enough, let’s get back to the room before I’m forced to defend your honor again.”

“Let’s. I’m getting hungry again.” We untangle our arms from each other and he grabs my hand as we walk the rest of the way to the sidewalk, stopping only to put our shoes back on. I shiver slightly from the cooling air hitting my sun kissed skin, which prompts Josh to wrap his arm across my back for the rest of the walk back to the hotel. When we enter the lobby, we see Chad straightening magazines in the seating area.

“Good afternoon sir, madam. Having a good time I hope?” he asks.

“Very much so, thank you Chad,” I reply as we continuing walking toward the elevator bank. I swear I see him wink at me as we pass but I bet money he’d prefer Josh. I mentally shrug it off as we ride the elevator up to our floor and enter our suite.

“Hey Donna, how about we shower and get dressed? If we hurry, we should be able to catch the sunset at dinner,” he suggests as I set down our beach bag.

“Okay, yeah. Mind if I shower first? I can do my hair why you shower that way.”

“Of course! Ladies first. That’ll give me a chance to call my Mom and check in before it gets too late on the east coast,” he says.

I head toward my bedroom to gather my clothes. “Kay, say hi to her for me! Oh, what is the dress code at this place?” I ask.

“Umm, I think you’ll be fine with something on the dressy casual side. Something comfortable. It’s not a super fancy place… very laid back,” he replies.

Hmm… I think I have something that will work. Good thing I packed options! “Kay, I’ll yell when I’m out.”

“Ah-kay.”

With that, I go to my bedroom and get an outfit ready for tonight. I wonder where we’re going? I guess I’ll find out soon enough.


	8. CHAPTER 8

~Josh’s POV~ –

I must admit I was a little apprehensive about spending the whole afternoon at the beach. I figured I’d get bored pretty quickly. But between the sunscreen and the conversation, Donna kept me more than occupied. Let’s just say it’s a good thing being in public was forcing us to remain PG-13, because for a while there, I was about to burst and my control was running pretty thin.

But this afternoon meant more to me than just the physical stuff. Donna and I really got to talk. Not so much about ‘us’, but we shared childhood memories, many of which Donna was the first person I’ve ever shared them with. Especially those with Joanie. And when she silently let me know my scars didn’t gross her out or turn her off, I had to fight back the tears. I don’t think I’ve ever felt so loved. I’m more positive than ever that I want his woman in my life for as long as she’ll have me. I’m really hoping I get to tell her just that as part of this little surprise I have set.

As soon as I ensure Donna has started the shower, I put down the book I was pretending to read as she got settled in the bathroom and run out to the balcony to inspect Chad’s handy work. The table is set beautifully. A tray is set off to the side with a bottle of champagne chilling on ice. The fire pit I requested has already been lit and I see the CD player and CDs I asked for are set up over by the sliding door that leads in to the living room. There are bouquets of colorful, tropical looking flowers spread out around the area and candles are set up to light once the sun goes down. I have to admit, Chad did well. I make a quick call down to the front desk to tell him so and tell him to have the food arrive in 45 minutes. That should give me time to call Mom and us both enough time to finish getting cleaned up and dressed.

I walk back in the living area and draw the blinds to the windows overlooking the patio. The only obstacle I haven’t figured out 100% is how to keep Donna away from the balcony until I’m ready. I was able to keep her attention elsewhere when we first got back, but I don’t know what to do while I’m in the shower. I should have suggested we shower together. You know, only so I could keep an eye on her and not spoil the surprise.

I guess I should probably call Mom before Donna gets out. She’ll know if I haven’t called my Mother yet. She can read me like a book. I need to talk to Mom about something anyway. I grab my phone off the charger and connect the call.

“Hello my darling boy. Good thing I recognized your number on the caller ID. It’s been so long since we spoke last, I don’t think I’d recognize your voice.”

Less than 30 seconds in to the conversation before the first guilt trip. Why am I not shocked? Thankfully, I know she’s mostly messing with me. I do need to make a point of calling her more often, but my schedule is so busy, I sometimes let things I shouldn’t get put off to the side. My Mother has a good sense of humor and is fairly easy going about things, but I know deep down, she’d really love for us to have more contact. And I would, too.

“Hi Mom. How have you been? How’s the weather in Florida these days?”

“Warm and humid. And I’ve been just fine. Between brunches and poker games with the girls and my painting class, I’ve been keeping busy. How are you doing? How’s my darling Donna?”

Donna and my Mother have known each other almost as long as Donna has known me. I don’t think they met face to face until a few months after my Dad passed, but since Donna started managing 90% of my life from day 1, both my parents had a number of phone conversations with her at the beginning. I think Mom and Donna still have a weekly phone date actually. And they won’t tell me the details, but I know they grew exponentially closer when I was in the hospital after those racist bastards made me a victim in their hate crime. Beverly Lyman adores Donna and for years has been hinting that I should officially make her part of the family. She should be ecstatic after this conversation.

“We’re both great Mom. We’re in Santa Monica for a few days to meet with the DCCC here. I actually wanted to talk to you about something in regards to Donna,” I tell her.

“Oh? Finally get your head out of your ass and realize she’s the future mother of my grandchildren?” she asks jokingly.

She hit the nail on the head. “That’s one way to put it,” I laugh. “We haven’t talked out the specifics yet, but we’ve grown very close and I’ve become conscious of the fact that I can’t imagine my future without her. And I think… I hope… she feels the same way. I set up a little private dinner for us in a little while and we’re planning on trying to sort out our relationship then. I may be jumping the gun, but I’m praying to hell that you’re going to need to dig Grandma and Grandpa Lyman’s rings out of the safety deposit box in the near future.”

“Joshua! I was just giving you shit… oh my god… I was starting to think you didn’t have it in you…” she replies in shock.

“Glad you have so much faith in me Mom!” What the hell?

“Joshua, I’ve been waiting for this call since the first time that beautiful girl answered your phone when your Father and I called during the first campaign. I’m sorry that I’m in a bit of shock. Your Father would be so proud. He never got to meet her in person, but he loved to hear her give us updates on what you were doing and whom you were pissing off. And they would trade useless trivia back and forth forever if I hadn’t taken the phone away from him.”

I’m a bit taken aback. I don’t know if I ever realized Donna had gotten to know my Father very well. I fight back the catch in my throat as I say, “I’m glad to have both of your approval. I’m not going to ask her tonight. We have enough to talk about without bringing marriage in to the conversation. But as soon as I feel the moment is right…”

“Mozel tov, my darling. I’m so happy you have been able to find happiness. You’ve been through far too much to deny yourself the joy of sharing your life with someone you love…”

I hear the tears in my Mother’s voice and know she’s remembering her life with my Father. They were married nearly 50 years when he passed. I’m quite a bit older than my Father was when they married, but I plan on spending the years I have left with Donna by my side.

“Thanks Mom. I’ll call you when I know more. For now, just get the rings ready. If I’m lucky enough for her to say yes, I don’t think I’ll be able to wait long to make it official. As long as she doesn’t mind that plan of course.”

“Not a problem, Joshua. You go have fun tonight. And don’t worry. That girl loves you with all her heart. I’ve seen it myself. And no pressure, but I wouldn’t mind a phone call that my first grandchild will be arriving soon, as well. It’s the new millennium, Joshua. The sequence of events does not need to be as traditional as they once were.”

“Mom! Come on! One thing at a time. If and when that day ever comes, don’t worry, you’ll be the first to know. Until then, you’re going to have to settle for this,” I say with frustration. Donna and I haven’t even confirmed we both want a relationship yet!

“Ugh… yes, yes. I’m very happy for you both. I should let you get to your evening. I’ve got to go meet Arthur for a late dinner anyway. Good luck my baby boy. Talk soon. Love you!” And with that, she hangs up. Wait… who the hell is Arthur? That thought is going to need to be tabled for now but that WILL be revisited later! Right now, I’ve got to focus. The night of woo is about to begin.

I don’t hear the shower running anymore so Donna must be done. Just as I try to formulate a plan to keep her away from seeing the balcony, the bathroom door opens with a whoosh of steam followed by a wonderfully clean scented, robe clad Donna Moss. She walks in to the living area while running a towel over her damp hair. “Shower’s free if you’re ready, Josh.” Crap. I panic. What to do? What to do? Hmmm…. I got it!

“Right. Yes. So you must have to, you know, dry your hair. And style it. And put on makeup right? Not that you need to do any of that. You’re beautiful just the way you are. I just know you like to get all dressed up so I figured, you know…” I stammer quickly, tripping over my thoughts.

“Josh, relax. Is something wrong?” She’s looking at me like I’ve grown two heads. I fake nonchalance by folding my arms and leaning back against the back of the couch. I didn’t gauge the distance between myself in the couch well though. I end up almost falling to the floor instead, but catch myself just in time. She giggles at my inability to defeat gravity yet again. I take a deep breath and try to compose myself.

“No. No nothing at all. I just thought, maybe, you’d like to use the bathroom to do all that girly stuff. I could get in the shower quickly and yell to you when I’m in there. I don’t mind if you want to, you know, share the space and all.” That sounded mostly coherent, right?

She gives me a confused smile. I can tell she doesn’t completely buy it, but she doesn’t seem too keen on challenging me at the moment. “Okkkkaaayyy… It would be nice to use the vanity instead of the small mirror over the dresser in my room.”

I try not to sigh in relief, “Great, give me 30 seconds and I’ll, ughhh, meet you in there I guess,” I say pointing toward the open bathroom door. Now I just have to survive showering in the überbathroom (as Donna has apparently come to call it) with a certain blonde in ridiculously close proximity... wearing nothing but a robe.

~Donna’s POV~ –

Josh has been acting a little strange, even for him, since I got out of the shower. I hope he’s not getting cold feet about this. Although, why then would he be inviting me to share the bathroom to finish getting ready while he’s showering? I’m trying really hard not to over think anything right now. Neither of us has stated our purpose for our actions over the past few days and though I think we’re on the same page, I have no concrete proof.

Suddenly, I hear Josh yell, “Donna, I’m all set. You can come in now,” from the bathroom over the sounds of the shower running. I shake my head of the thoughts running through it, determined not to let my insecurities ruin what has thus far been a wonderful few days. 

“DONNA?! YOU COMING IN?” he yells louder this time. Same old Joshua, impatient when I don’t respond right away.

I open the door to the bathroom and immediately notice the trail of evidence Josh has unceremoniously left strewn across the floor. His t-shirt is just inside the door and trunks are a few feet away, between the door and the shower. I shake my head and roll my eyes, “Really Josh? You couldn’t, I don’t know, hang up your shorts or at least leave your clothes in a neat pile somewhere?”

“What’s that Donna?” I swear he has selective hearing. 

“Nothing. I’m in here. Let me know when you’re ready to get out. I should only be a few minutes.”

“Okay... umm, feel free to take your time. No rush.”

“Aren’t we trying to make it to dinner before sunset?”

“Yeah, but the place is very close by. We’ll make it.” I don’t question him and go to work first drying then styling my hair. I put a little product in it before I dry it to bring out the waves and use a little more once it’s dry to give it a bit of a beach wave, only a little more organized. I use a single bobby pin to pull back an unruly section of hair that otherwise wouldn’t stay out of my eyes. I don’t want to be fighting with it all night long. I’d rather focus on other, more interesting things. For instance, the gorgeous man who is not 6 feet away from me. Naked. Wet... Yup, that fantasy has now found a permanent home in my brain. I take a moment to step back and sneak a peak. The glass doors and front walls of the shower are not frosted, but the steam of the shower has created a similar effect. I unfortunately can’t see much more than a Josh shaped-figure lathering shampoo in to his hair. Damn!

I step back toward the mirror, applying my moisturizer and minimal makeup. I don’t usually wear much of it and want to go for a natural look for tonight. If things go bad, I don’t want streaks of mascara running down my face. And if they go well, I can’t guarantee I won’t be in tears then either.

I’m placing my supplies back in my toiletry bag as I hear the shower shut off. Men can shower and get ready so quickly. It sometimes frustrates me that all they have to do is shower, maybe shave, dress, and run a brush through their hair and bam! Done! Us girls, on the other hand, have to shave much more real estate, moisturize, dry our hair, style it, apply makeup, and fight with clothing and shoes that are sometimes more frustrating to wear than they’re worth. Not to mention we need to match our undergarments to each other and the outfit! Have you ever, even once, heard a man say “but these boxers don’t match my shirt”? Hell no!

“Umm, Donna, could you toss me a towel? I guess I forgot that little detail,” he asks, distracting me from my inner monologue.

“Yeah, sure. Just a sec,” I say, grabbing a clean towel from the shelf. Hmm, I could toy with him just a little more before we get to the serious stuff I realized evilly. I grab a hand towel from the shelf and carry both over toward the shower door, again disappointed that the steam hasn’t clear enough for me to see much more than I could see in his swimsuit. The outline of his ass is a bit clearer, though, and I very much like what I see. I must be taking a bit longer than I thought because I hear Josh clear his throat and ask, “Donna? You still there?”

“Yup, sorry, had a bit trouble finding a clean towel, but got one. Here you go,” I say tossing the hand towel to rest over the top of the door.

“Ugh, Donna, I appreciate the effort, but I don’t think this one is going to do the job. Just give me one of your damp ones if you can’t find a fresh one.”

Damn. Not the reaction I was expecting. One more try. “These ones are pretty wet, Josh. There are a few more hand towels. Let me grab you those.”

“Donna, I’m going to have to, you know, leave this shower at some point in the very near future. I don’t think a couple hand towels are going to leave much to your overactive imagination. And I don’t want to get you all riled up before we even have dinner,” he says with a laugh in his tone. “Any of the used full sized towels will be fine.”

“Okay, you got me,” I reply exasperated. “Since you doubt my abilities to resist your Adonis like body, I suppose I’ll give you a real towel. But don’t doubt the strength of my resistance, Joshua. I’ve resisted for longer than I care to admit. I can resist much longer should I need to prove myself.” See what I did there. I turned this on him, hahaha. Take that Lyman! Believe me, I don’t think I can hold up said resistance for another few hours, let alone longer, but he doesn’t need to know that.

“No, no Donna. You misunderstood me. What I meant to say was I wouldn’t want to drip all across the entire suite, so would probably need a full sized towel to, you know, make sure that doesn’t happen. Wouldn’t want to make a mess or a safety hazard,” he’s so easy sometimes. I finally toss him the clean towel. I need to remember that little tidbit. We haven’t even gotten past first base and I already seem to have a bit of power over him in terms of sex. I may be able to get a pay raise yet. Kidding, of course. I’d never use sex to get my way at work. But once we’re outside of the walls of the West Wing, all is fair in love and war right?

“That’s what I thought. Here Josh. Why didn’t you grab the robe from your room?”

“Forgot. I was in a hurry so you could, you know, get in here and finish getting ready too. How is that progressing by the way? I just need to brush my teeth and run to my room to get dressed. Should be ready in 5 minutes.” See! Boys are so unfair. I wish I could shower and be ready in 15 minutes total and actually look nice. I could do it, but I’d look like a monster. “Boys have it so easy,” I mumble under my breath.

“What’s that?” he asks, emerging from shower, his upper body glistening in the low lights near the shower, towel wrapped securely around his waist. I’ve pretty much sponge bathed this man, but seeing him healthy and strong in this light, knowing we could finally be something more, has a much greater effect on my libido.

I bring my eyes to meet his and he gives a knowing smirk. Yes, Josh, I am having to do some of that resisting we were just discussing. “I, ugh, just need to get dressed and I’m ready. Should be set when you are.”

“Ah-kay. Let’s go then,” he says, motioning that he’ll follow me out the door. “Right,” I say and begin my way to my bedroom. I don’t look back, but swear I can feel his eyes following me across the great room of the suite and to my bedroom. I close the door and lean back against it a second. This resisting shit is getting old, quick. I don’t want to keep Josh waiting, mostly because he can be an ass when he’s impatient and I don’t want that to be the way we start the night. See there, I know his faults but still love the man. That’s a good thing right? That doesn’t make me crazy?

I rush over to the armoire in my room and pull out the outfit for the night. Classy but casual is not exactly something easy to pull off. So I go for something I’d almost wear to work but is just a tad too risqué. A black, three quarter sleeve, button down blouse and a red pencil skirt that ends a few too many inches above the knee for the office with slits enabling me to move around easily still. I go for a pair of black heels that give me a little extra height but are still fairly comfortable and accessorize with a pair of silver hoop earrings. I spray my neck and wrists with just a little bit of the perfume I only wear on special occasions and seems to have gotten a reaction out of Josh in the past. I take one more look at my ensemble in the mirror above my dresser and decide to add a light coat of red lipstick before grabbing my black clutch and heading out in to the living room. I know I took a few more minutes than I wanted to, but here’s hoping the outfit and perfume distract him from his impatience.

I see him sitting in the armchair in the corner of the living room, swirling a glass of amber liquid and ice cubes. He looks magnificent, dressed in a tailored black suit I don’t remember seeing in his luggage earlier and don’t recall him wearing before. He’s wearing a crisp, white shirt under it, but no tie and he’s left the top few buttons undone. Sitting there, with the setting sun creating a glow around him and accenting his reddish-brown hair, dressed handsomely, holding a glass of what I know to be bourbon (his “classy” drink of choice), one leg crossed atop the other... he could almost be a model. Well, he could model for me anytime at least. 

He must hear me entering finally, because he looks up at me and we lock eyes across the room. He slowly stands and walks toward me. I take a few steps toward him and we meet near the grand piano that dominates the room. He set his glass on the coaster on top of the piano and, putting his hands on my upper arms, leans in to kiss my cheek softly. I close my eyes and breath in his cologne and scent. As he pulls away slowly, he makes a detour to my ear and I can feel his breath on my neck as he whispers, “You look amazing, Donnatella.” He pulls away and lets his hands drop down my arms until they meet mine. I turn to link my hands with his and smile at him. With these heels, we are pretty much the same height, thankfully. 

“You look pretty great yourself, Joshua. I don’t remember seeing that suit in your bag earlier?”

“Chad helped me out with that. I don’t know how he got the measurements so perfect, but I’d really rather not think about the implications behind him knowing my body type this well,” he replies with a chuckle.

“Remind me to thank him before we leave.”

“Sure thing. Well, you ready? We’ll watch the sunset over cocktails, then dinner, then maybe even a little dancing?” he asks, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively with that last part. I look down at my watch and glance out the windows, seeing the sun has already almost completed its descent. When did we close the blinds?

“Oh, Josh, I’m sorry. I don’t think we’re going to make the sunset. I may or may not have taken a few minutes too long to get dressed,” I admit.

“Well, you know when I told you this place was close? I may have been understating that fact, Donna,” he says as his hands, still in mine, start pulling me toward the doors leading out to the balcony.

“What do you mean?” I ask in genuine confusion.

“I mean, we’re already here,” he says as he releases one hand to draw back the blinds and pull the balcony door open. I stare at him, perplexed as I let my eyes wander past him and out to the balcony. Releasing his hand, I take a few steps out in to the wonderland he’s created. Beautiful tropical flowers in deep reds, peaches, oranges, and yellows are placed around the balcony. The table is set with linens and a beautiful setting for two. Candles line just about every flat surface, flickering in the light breeze. And then I notice the small fire pit crackling in the middle of the sitting area. Okay, now I’m really glad I didn’t wear mascara, because I can feel the tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

I turn back toward Josh, who is standing in a common posture, hands in his pockets, leaning against the doorjamb. He looks almost nervous about my reaction. “Joshua, when in the world did you do all this?” I ask with a slight catch in my throat.

“I had help. Chad again. When I snuck out at the end of our meeting with O’Donnell to call Leo, I called him as well, told him what I wanted. He set everything up while we were at the beach. I just had to light the candles and fire while you were changing. They’ll be bringing dinner up shortly.”

“Joshua, this is... I mean...” I struggle to get my words out. He rushes over to me.

“Donna, I’m sorry. If this isn’t what you wanted, we can still find a place to go get dinner. I didn’t mean to upset you and...”

“Joshua!” I cut him off, bringing my hand up to cup his cheek. “Joshua, this is perfect. I love that it’s just us. And that you went through all this trouble just for me. It’s beautiful and means the world to me to know you’d think to do this for me.”

He brings his hand up to hold mine against his face and closes his eyes with relief. When he reopens them and looks in to mine, I see the worry replaced by something much more pleasant and warm. He smiles and brings my hand from his face to his lips, lightly kissing my palm.

“Donna, I’d do anything to make you happy. Thank you for sharing this night with me,” he says softly. “How about we catch that sunset? What do you say?”

“Yes, please.”

“Let me grab my drink. What would you like? I have champagne for dinner. Did you want some of that now or something else?”

“Let’s save the champagne for later. I’ll have what you’re having,” I say as he nods and runs back in to the suite. 

While he’s getting our drinks, I walk over to the edge of the balcony and take in the view. The lights of the Santa Monica Pier are awakening for the evening as the sun hangs lazily, appearing to be mere inches from touching the water. Josh returns to my side, two bourbons on the rocks in hand. He hands me a glass and raises his glass between us.

“To a wonderful night. I can’t think of anywhere I’d rather be or anyone I’d rather be with, Donnatella” he toasts softly.

“Couldn’t have said it better, Joshua,” I say, clinking my glass gently with his before we both take a sip of the smokey liquid. As we lower our glasses, he puts his free arm around my shoulder and pulls me against him. I mold my side to his and we look out over the skyline.

“See,” he whispers in my ear, “we made it just in time for sunset.”

“That we did, thank you again Josh. Everything really is perfect.”

“My pleasure.” With that, we snuggle in to each other a bit more and watch the sun disappear gradually beneath the waves, both taking sips of our drinks as we are mesmerized by one of natures most beautiful sights.

Once the sun is down and we’ve finished our drinks, Josh turns me in his arms and hugs me tightly. His arms come together around my lower back as I run mine up and down his. The hug is warm and comfortable. It’s not a passionate embrace, but it’s a communication of sorts. I’m not exactly sure what we’re communicating, but I know whatever it is, it’s making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. And no, it’s not just a side effect of the bourbon.

We pull apart slightly and look in to each other’s eyes. Now that the sun had gone to bed, the only source of illumination is little ambient light drifting up from the street below and the candlelight. Josh’s face is cast in shadows, but his eyes are catching the firelight and creating a sparkling effect. I look down at his lips and subconsciously lick mine. Our mouths act like magnets, pulling toward each other gradually until finally they meet. This kiss is unlike any of the others we have shared. This kiss mirrors our embrace... full of promise and communicating what neither of us has been able to voice yet. The kiss seems to go on forever, our tongues meeting and caressing lovingly. No one is pushing, no one has the upper hand. We’re equals in every way. Josh pulls away slightly and I follow suit. He brings his hands up from their resting place on my hips to frame my face.

“Donna,” he says, somewhat breathlessly, “I was going to wait until after dinner, but I don’t want to wait anymore. Please, just let me get all this out before you say anything or I can’t guarantee I won’t lose my nerve.” I nod in consent, my eyes never straying from his intensity.

“I know we’ve been circling around each other for so long. And I know I’ve been an ass at times. I’m not the easiest man to be around. I have quite a bit of baggage that I hate asking anyone to share the burden of. But I can’t do it anymore. I can’t just circle around you. Something clicked in the last few months and I know what I want. I can’t guarantee I won’t ever be an ass again. And I can’t guarantee I won’t mess this up. In fact, history would suggest I will definitely do something stupid down the line. All I ask is that you give us a chance, Donna. I promise you that if you do, I will try my damndest to never hurt you intentionally. I promise to always be there for you. To never cause you to doubt how I really feel about you. And when I do mess up, I promise to make it up to you the best I can. I’m not perfect, Donna, but to me, you are. And I’ll regret it for the rest of my life if I don’t at least tell you how I feel. I can’t imagine a life without you. I love you, Donna. Not just as a friend, which you are and a great one at that. You’ve been the best friend I’ve ever had. But I’m in love with you. I’m sorry if I’m scaring you with any of this, but I’ve learned the hard way that life is fleeting and now that I’ve finally realized what’s been in front of me all along, I don’t want to waste any more time,” he breathes deeply and looks both relieved to get that out in the open, and somewhat apprehensive of what I’m going to say in return.

His monologue has brought tears to my eyes and they’re falling freely now as I smile at him. He smiles back and moves to brush the tears from my face gently. “I know that was a lot to drop on you, Donna. Don’t feel any pressure to say anything back. I understand if you need some time to absorb it all.”

“Joshua, I don’t need to think about it anymore than I have for the last few years. I think I realized how I felt about you when I almost lost you, though I will admit I didn’t let myself believe it until recently. Yes, you can be an ass,” I say with a chuckle to lighten the blow. He smiles and nods in agreement. “But you’re my ass. And I’m not perfect either, Josh. We both have our baggage. But I think that together, we can overcome anything. Just look at what we’ve accomplished together since we’ve known each other. We helped win two presidential elections. We pushed through important legislation. I could go on and on, but most importantly, we overcame Rosslyn. You helped me get through it with your strength to get better, both physically and emotionally. Almost losing you was the scariest thing I’ve ever been through Josh, and I too could not imagine life without you. I don’t want to.” I take a moment to collect myself. The memories of Rosslyn always make me emotional. I look back up in to his beautiful brown eyes and am reaffirmed in his love for me, giving me strength to go on. “Joshua, you are my best friend. My protector. My supporter. And my greatest love. I love you, Joshua Lyman. With all my heart. And I don’t want to waste any more time either. I want nothing more than to be with you.” Tears are streaming down my face and I swear I see them welling up in his eyes too.

He smiles wide. “Oh, thank god!” he yells enthusiastically, picking me up and spinning me around on the balcony. I laugh and hold on tight.

“Josh, um, there are a lot of open flames around here. You may want to put me down,” I tell him with humor at his excitement.

He puts me back down, looks deeply in to my eyes, and crushes his mouth against mine. All the communication from our previous kiss now has context, and that context is heating things exponentially with every passing second.

We are rudely interrupted by a pounding noise coming from within the suite. I reluctantly pull back from Josh’s magnetic mouth. “Josh, as much as I would love to continue this, I think someone is trying to break down our door,” I say as he attempts to pull my mouth back to his. He groans in frustration and lays his forehead on my shoulder in mock defeat.

“That would be dinner. Their timing sucks. No tip for him!”

I laugh and stroke the hair at the back of his neck, then kiss the side of his head above his ear. “I agree with their timing being less than ideal, but you better still tip them, Joshua. They’re just doing their job.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” he replies as he pulls away and walks back in to the suite to allow the server to enter.

I smooth out my clothing, straighten my hair, and run my fingers around my lips to clean off any smudged lipstick and evidence of our activities. I’m not ashamed of kissing Josh, but the server doesn’t need to know what he interrupted either.

A young, Hispanic man in a neat uniform steps out on to the balcony pushing a full tray of silver covered dishes and goes to work setting our food out on the table. Josh follows behind him, making a bee-line directly for me. He swoops in, plants a quick kiss to my cheek, and walks over to the CD player plugged in near the sliding door. He shuffles through a pile of CDs before apparently finding the one he was looking for, putting it in the player. Soon, the soft sounds of jazz horns fill the balcony. I’m slightly surprised Josh chose to include music in our evening’s activities. Since the Christmas after his recovery, I worry every time Josh comes upon any music playing. I’ve kept him away from Bach in G Major entirely. But he’s progressed impressively, thanks in great part to Stanley Keyworth’s contributions. And I haven’t actually witnessed any musical meltdowns since that horrible night he put his hand through his window.

The server finishes up and turns to us. “Dinner is served. Please let us know if you need anything further,” the young man says with a wave toward the table. Josh reaches in to his pocket before shaking the server’s hand and thanking him. “That should be all for now. Thank you,” he tells him. The young man looks down at his hand quickly and beams. Josh must have given him a healthy tip. Good boy. With that, the server exits back through the suite and we are left alone.

I walk over to the table to inspect our dinner options. Josh comes up to my side and puts his arm around me. “What do we have on the menu?” I ask.

“For my lady, I went with some non-artery clogging options. I hope you’ll approve. To start, spinach salad with walnuts and cranberries. And for the main dish, we have grilled chicken topped with a mango salsa. A medley of fresh, steamed California vegetables, and parmesan couscous. For dessert, I know you love chocolate, so we have chocolate covered strawberries. I had our server boy, Carlos, stick those in the fridge until we’re done eating so they wouldn’t melt.”

“Wow! I’m thoroughly impressed, Joshua. I still can’t believe you did all this. Everything looks and smells great and I’m starving. Shall we?”

“Of course. Gotta feed you so you have energy for later,” he replies as he pulls out my chair for me. I fake innocence and vexation, “Whatever are you suggesting mister?”

“For dancing!” he replies quickly, eyes wide with panic. “I mean you’ll need energy if we’re going to do any dancing.”

“Nice recovery, loverboy. Don’t worry, I’m just teasing you.”

“Donna, did you forget my heart is still a bit fragile?” he asks, his voice rising in disbelief. “And I think after our recent activities, my blood pressure might already be a bit on the high side. Are you trying to kill me here?”

“Josh, I was at your last doctor’s appointment with you. You’re almost as healthy as I am. You heeled up just fine, thank god. And of course I’m not trying to kill you. I plan on having you around for a long time to come,” I reply salaciously. He smiles over at me, apparently accepting my answer, and takes his own seat. I wonder if he knows just how serious I am. Replace ‘long time to come’ with ‘forever’ and I’d be the happiest woman on earth.

~Josh’s POV~ –

We eat our dinner in relative comfort, the smooth sounds of jazz drifting across the table, a backdrop to the casual conversation we share. Donna ribs me a bit about finally choosing healthy foods and I threaten to not let her near the chocolate covered strawberries. We briefly discuss our mutual excitement to spend some time with Sam tomorrow. He may be my best friend, but he and Donna have developed a close, sibling like relationship too. As we both toss our napkins down signaling we’re through with dinner, I decide to bring up a few more things I’d like to discuss about the status of our relationship.

It took all the guts I possess to get out what I wanted to say to Donna tonight. And I meant every single word of it. My life is nothing without her. I love her with all of my being. You can’t imagine how relieved I was to hear her tell me she loves me back. I’m still on cloud nine and I don’t think I’ll be touching back down anytime soon.

I take a long drag out of my water glass and clear my throat. “Donna, when we get back to D.C., I want to go talk to Leo about us. I don’t want to have to hide or act like my relationship with you is a scandal. Because it’s not. And I don’t want you to worry about how Leo will react. Sure, he could skin both our hides and hang us by our feet on the front lawn as an example for all to see, but I really think he’s going to be okay with it,” I tell her. “What do you think?”

“Josh, I don’t think either of us have done a bang up job of hiding our feelings for quite some time. I don’t think Leo will be shocked, but I am scared he’ll try and separate us. I don’t want to keep things hidden, either. I don’t want to have to act like our being together is at all taboo. I don’t want to cheapen it like that. I love you too much to have that shadow hang over us. I just don’t want something to happen that will put a wedge between us…” she trails off, looking down at her lap with worry.

“Hey, hey,” I say as I get up from my chair and move to kneel beside her, gently lifting her face so I can see her eyes. “I won’t let that happen. They can fire me if they want, and it won’t change the fact that I love you. Donna, for years, politics was my life. For years, my work was what kept me going. That’s not the case anymore. You. You are my life. You make me want to wake up every morning and face the world. I could be a friggin’ janitor for all I care. As long as I know I have you, my life is complete.” I look deeply in to her eyes and see acceptance there. I think she understands what I mean. We are undeniably linked and that bond is strong.

She smiles down at me. “Okay Lyman, we do it your way. Let’s talk to Leo when we get home. But I want us to do this together. Whatever happens, I want us to both be involved in any and all decisions. We’re a team now. Got it?”

“I think we’ve been a pretty formidable team for quite a while now, but yeah, I got it. Wouldn’t have it any other way.” I have another thought cross my mind and must be making my ‘confused idiot’ face, because Donna laughs at me and asks, “What now, idiot boy?”

“Just one more thing… what do we call each other? I mean, if Sam asks tomorrow or when we talk to Leo, do we just say we’ve started a romantic relationship? I don’t know what to call you. You aren’t just my friend or assistant anymore. But ‘girlfriend’? I’ve had girlfriends and they didn’t hold a candle to what I feel for you. ‘Lover’ just sounds lame. ‘Significant other’ is a mouthful…” I trail off in thought.

“Partner?” she asks. “No, that’s too vague I suppose,” answering her own question.

Then it hits me. Until I find the moment to make things a bit more permanent… I know exactly what she is to me. “I got it,” I say, grabbing her hands and pulling her to stand in front of me. “You’re ‘my everything’. I can’t think of anything more true, Donnatella.” She must like the term, because her smile could light up a ballroom.

“That’s perfect. You’re ‘my everything’ too, Joshua.”

“Good. Now that all that is settled, would you like dessert? And we still have that champagne.”

“I’m still pretty full. I seem to recall some promise of dancing?” she reminds me playfully.

“Right! Yes. I actually have a few songs in mind.” Time to bring on the woo. Part of my requests for Chad was to find me few particular songs that remind me of Donna and can help me express how I feel about her.

“Oh really? What have we got?” she asks, heading over toward the CD player, which is still streaming slow jazz music.

“Wait!” I run over to cut off, grabbing her shoulders. “I want it to be a surprise. Wait. Right. Here.” I turn around and excitedly run over to the CD pile. I flip through them and find the album I need, checking the back for the song number. I switch out the jazz CD for the new one, hit the buttons to get to the track, and hit play before turning back to run back over to Donna before the song loads.

It’s the live version so at first, all you hear is the crowd cheering. I bow in front of Donna, “May I have this dance?”

“Please,” she says. I walk up and wrap my arms low around her waist. Hers come up to wrap around my neck. A drumbeat starts playing before the guitar and bass kick in. We’re staring in to each other’s eyes as I start to sway us slowly side to side with the beat of the drums. “I don’t think I recognize this one yet, but the opening is pretty,” she says.

“It’s called ‘Tougher Than the Rest’. Springsteen. Not all of the lyrics match us verbatim, but the gist of the song is really beautiful. Just listen and let me know what you think, okay?” I ask before I lean down and place a soft kiss to her forehead, continuing to lead our hips in a swaying motion as The Boss’ gravelly voice picks up. 

Well it’s Saturday night  
You’re all dressed up in blue  
I been watching you awhile  
Maybe you been watching me too  
So somebody ran out  
Left somebody’s heart in a mess  
Well if you’re looking for love  
Honey I’m tougher than the rest 

Some girls they want a handsome Dan  
Or some good-lookin’ Joe, on their arm  
Some girls like a sweet-talkin’ Romeo  
Well ’round here baby  
I learned you get what you can get  
So if you’re rough enough for love  
Honey I’m tougher than the rest 

This next part of the song is my promise to Donna. I start to softly sing along with the lyrics, pulling her close so I can whisper them in her ear, hoping my voice is doing the words justice.

The road is dark  
And it’s a thin, thin line  
But I want you to know I’ll walk it for you any time  
Maybe your other boyfriends  
Couldn’t pass the test  
Well if you’re rough and ready for love  
Honey I’m tougher than the rest 

Well it ain’t no secret  
I’ve been around a time or two  
Well I don’t know baby maybe you’ve been around too  
Well there’s another dance  
All you gotta do is say yes  
And if you’re rough and ready for love  
Honey I’m tougher than the rest  
If you’re rough enough for love  
Baby I’m tougher than the rest

Those last two stanzas really spoke to me the first time I heard the song a couple of years ago in Sam’s car. I didn’t realize it at the time, but I think subconsciously, they reminded me of my feelings for Donna even then.

As the song winds down, I pull back slightly so I can see her face fully. “We both have our pasts, Donna, but none of that matters. I just want to make sure you truly know that when you’re with me, I feel like I can do anything. And that this love I have for you is strong and I will try my best to be the man you deserve.” She has tears in her eyes that threaten to spill as she brings her hand up to cup my face and rub her hand gently over my cheek. “Josh, you amaze me, do you know that? I love you so much for making all this effort to show how you feel. And the song really is beautiful. But you don’t need to keep trying to prove yourself. I believe you and I trust you. I know what this means to you, because it means just as much to me.”

How she can read my mind like that astounds me. Yes, I finally got the words out, but a part of me still feared she didn’t fully comprehend how serious I am about her. She is it for me. And I need her to understand that.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to keep pushing the subject. I just need you to know how much you mean to me.”

“Don’t be sorry, Josh. It’s sweet. And I will never tire of you saying or showing me how much you love me.”

“Good, because I’ll never tire of reminding you,” I say in complete seriousness before I lean in and capture her lips in mine. Our kiss quickly escalates and the passion soars. We are both communicating our love and need for each other loud and clear as our tongues tangle. I pull her fully against me, our bodies now in full contact. My arousal is crying for attention and I realize too late that I’m grinding my hips in to hers. I moan, breaking our kiss and pull my hips back slightly to keep the temptation to do that again at bay. 

“Sorry. I didn’t realize I was doing that until I… ugh… realized I was doing that.” I say stupidly, looking down at the ground.

She unwraps her arms from around my neck and I cringe, waiting for her to pull away in disgust of my forwardness. Instead, Donna gives me a shock when she wraps her hands around my lower back, then slides them lower, grabbing my ass and pulling me back against her, grinding herself against me lightly. I’m pretty sure I must look like a deer in headlights right about now as I gasp in surprise. She leans in closer, her lips close enough to my ear that I can feel her breath tickling the hair on the side of my head.

“Who said I minded?” she whispers in the sexiest tone I’ve ever heard. I honestly didn’t think I could get any more aroused, but the confines of these well-tailored pants are becoming increasingly constrictive, if you get my drift.

“Ah-kay,” I reply as I dip my head to capture her lips once again. Not the smoothest thing to say, but I’m not getting a lot of blood flow to the brain right now.

We’re making out and grinding against each other like a couple of drunken teenagers. I can’t believe this is actually happening! My hands comb through her silky hair, move down to give homage to her firm ass, and then snake up her sides, grazing the undersides of her breasts, eliciting a moan from Donna that reverberates through both our bodies. 

Donna is a very active partner is this little groping session. Her hands finally release my ass and rub up and down my back before tangling in my hair, keeping my mouth against hers, massaging my scalp. My senses are on overdrive. All I can see, feel, taste, and smell is Donna. All I can hear is our mutual moans of appreciation, the blood pounding in my ears, and the faint chords of the CD still playing behind us.

Donna is still grinding against me and if this doesn’t stop soon, I don’t know if I’m going to make it much longer. Though my body is screaming to just let this all play out, my mind is insisting I find out what the end game is here. I don’t want to assume anything and end up ruining this otherwise perfect evening. I pull my mouth from Donna’s, encircle my hands around her back and embrace her.

“Donna?” I kiss her nose. “Huh?” she replies, searching out my lips again. “I need to know what you want?” I ask, then kiss her right cheek. She rubs herself against me harder and I bite my lip to keep my control.

“I thought that would be fairly obvious, Josh,” she replies breathlessly.

I kiss her left cheek, still actively trying to avoid her heat-seeking lips. “Donna, I can’t mess this up. I love you too much to take that chance. I need you to tell me what you want. I need to be sure.” Her hands untangle from my hair and she grabs my jacket collar with both hands, pulling my face directly in front of hers. Her eyes meet mine and in them I see the same lust and love that I know my eyes are reflecting. She bites her bottom lip and says, “I want you to show me.”

My arousal-clouded brain doesn’t quite process that right away so I ask, “Show you?”

“I want you to show me how much you love me. I want you... All of you,” she tells me with complete directness.

“Are you sure you’re ready? I don’t want to rush in to anything you’ll regret later. I know we’ve only really just figured out our intentions for each other. I understand if you want to wait,” I say, hoping like hell she won’t need any more time but wanting her to give her one last out.

“Joshua, I don’t think I’ve ever been more ready in my life. Tonight may be our first official date, but I think we’re way beyond the level of emotional intimacy two people normally reach on their first, second, or even 10th date. I want to love you and feel you loving me,” she says, never breaking our intense eye contact.

Well who can argue with that?

I lean in and seal my mouth to hers in thanks, showing her all the passion built up within me. She pulls back and smiles seductively. “Why don’t I go get comfortable in your room while you put out the candles and get things out here packed up for the night?” she suggests.

“But I don’t want to let you go yet,” I whine.

“It’s only for a minute, silly. I’ll be waiting for you,” she assures as she releases me and walks back in to the suite, swaying her hips and looking over her shoulder while biting her lip just before she disappears inside. It takes me a second for the spell she has me under to lift enough to get to work. I rush around the balcony, blowing out the candles and putting all the dishes we’ve dirtied back on the wheeled serving tray. I run over and shut off the CD player, grab it and the CDs, and toss them on the table inside the suite. I rush back out and push the now full tray through the suite and in to the hallway outside our room. Finally, I run back out on the balcony, review that I’ve cleaned it up properly, and grab the bucket with the chilled champagne and two flutes from the table, stuffing them under my arms as I close the balcony door behind me. I stop just inside the door, eyeing the door to my bedroom that lies slightly ajar across the living room from where I’m standing. I take a deep, reassuring breath and start the walk toward the bedroom. Toward a possibly naked Donnatella Moss. Toward a night I will remember for the rest of my life.

I reach the door, pushing it the rest of the way open with my shoulder, hands full with the champagne and glasses. “I come baring bubbly for my la...” my sentence is cut off as my eyes land on the bed. Donna has pulled the comforter back and is lying on her side dressed only in a matching, red lacy bra and panty ensemble. The miles of alabaster skin contrasting with the red make her look like an angel in devil’s clothing. Her hair is down and cascading over her shoulder and the arm she has rested her head against. She’s undoubtedly the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid eyes on. And her beauty has stolen my ability to speak. 

“Josh? You can close your mouth now... Are you going to just stand there all night or were you planning on joining me? Because I gotta tell you, I’m feeling a bit exposed over here,” she states, grabbing the sheet and pulling it to cover herself.

“Noooo, no, no, no, no, no... don’t do that,” I beg, setting the champagne supplies on the bureau before rushing over to the bed beside her to pull the sheet back away from her body.

“But I’m getting cold,” she pouts, sticking her bottom lip out. I smile gently at her and tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear, mesmerized by the goddess before me.

“Well, let’s see if I can help with that.” I bend down and meet her lips. What starts out innocent and PG quickly turns R-rated as our tongues caress each other and the passion skyrockets. I soon find myself laid out across the bed beside Donna, my upper body hovering over hers, my hand buried in her hair. Her hands are wrapped around my back, rubbing up and down as she pulls me closer to her. She slips one leg between mine, rubbing her upper leg against my reenergized arousal, eliciting a moan from deep within me. “You’re gonna kill me...” I sigh. 

“As much as I love you in that suit, I think you’re wearing too many clothes, Joshua,” she demands breathlessly.

My eyebrows raise and I smile cockily as I quickly get to work pulling my suit jacket off and kicking my shoes to the floor. Donna’s mouth seeks out mine again and her hands go to work unbuttoning my shirt. She’s always been an impressive multitasker. My hands wonder along her sides and take up residence just below her breasts. I use my thumb to stroke the underside of her chest, pulling a moan from her lips and causing my pants to tighten even more. Finally, she has my shirt undone and she runs her hands from my stomach, up my chest, to my shoulders, pushing the shirt away from my torso. I break our kiss to shake the shirt from my arms, now bare from the waist up. Donna’s hands quickly begin exploring my chest. Her journey slows as her hands come in contact with my scar. She’s the first person I’ve let see it since Rosslyn. Normally I’m very self-conscious of it, but her ministrations on the beach earlier today have negated my concerns about the ugly marking. She runs her fingers lightly up and down the marking before bending and planting a chaste kiss in the center of the white line. Her actions tug at my heartstrings as I realize just how much she loves me. I fight back the tears that are stinging my eyes. I don’t know what I did in life to deserve her, but I can never let her go. I’d never survive it.

I pull Donna up and take her face between my hands, staring in to her eyes. “I love you so much...” I whisper before pulling her mouth to mine. I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anyone as much as I want Donna right now. It’s never felt like this. Before, it was always a means to an end. Sex was just a physical act with mutual satisfaction the goal. With Donna, I don’t feel like we’re doing this just to pleasure each other, though that is part of it. We’re also communicating. We’re fulfilling a physical and emotional need. I don’t want to simply fuck Donna and make her come. I want to make love to Donna to show her how much I care for her. I need to show her.

As Donna’s hands wrap around my back and begin making lazy trails across my shoulders, I make my way down the long expanse of her throat, leaving wet kisses along the trail. I cup her breasts gently, allowing the heft of them to fill my hands. “I need to see you, Donna,” I breathe between kisses to her sternum. “Oh, Josh...” she moans. I take that as permission and quickly slide my hands behind her back to undue the clasp of her bra. I’ve never been happier to have that move down. Fumbling with the clasp of Donna’s bra could really break the mood. Luckily, this one seems user friendly and gives way with a flick of the fingers. Donna shrugs forward, allowing the bra to come away from her body as I pull it down her arms and toss it off the bed. She now lays before me, naked except for her red panties. Magnificent. I move my head back down to her chest and take one pert nipple in to my mouth, lavishing it with my tongue before sucking gently. I move my hand to her free breast and roll her nipple between my fingers. Donna’s hands move up to my hair, pulling my head against her. She whimpers as I apply a bit of suction again. Her moans and whispers are music to my ears and my cock twitches with each sound. I release her nipple, blowing a slow puff of air against her moistened skin. She must have liked that because she’s now writhing beneath me. I move to her other breast and begin giving it the same attention. Donna’s hands have moved down from my head, seemingly confident that I won’t leave the job before it’s done. Her hands skim along my back before sliding beneath the waistband of my pants. She uses her position to pull my hips against hers and she begins grinding herself against me before whimpering in frustration. “Josh... pants... off... NOW!”

Alrighty then. I sit back slightly in surprise of her demanding tone. Her hands quickly move to my waist where she makes quick work of my belt, the button of my pants, and zipper. Her hands slide below the waistband again, but this time she pushes my pants and boxer briefs down as far as she can reach, releasing my throbbing cock from its prison. I sigh in relief and sit up to kick the pants and boxer briefs off the side of the bed.

I move back up Donna’s body, relishing the feeling of her skin sliding against mine. She meets my eyes before allowing hers to drop lower to inspect another part of my anatomy. She looks back at my face, smiles a sideways smile, and nods her approval. I can’t help the smug smirk I know is making its way on to my face. I’ve never had any complaints and based on what I’ve had the unfortunate opportunity to see in the locker rooms of my life, I believe I would be considered well above average in this particular department. But seeing Donna’s admiration is like being told you’ve been voted prom king. 

“Easy Joshua... let’s not let your healthy ego ruin the evening,” Donna laughs. How did she know what I was thinking? 

“Not at all, my dear,” I giggle back.

I lean back down and our mouths find each other once again, like a moth to a flame. Donna has one hand on my hip and the other is sliding down my abdomen. She moves lower and lower, scratching gently at the light hair below my belly button before she finally takes my throbbing cock in to her soft hand. I inhale sharply, needing more oxygen immediately. I lay my forehead against the crook of her neck as she begins slowly stroking up and down my dick, rubbing her thumb across the head every few strokes. “God... Donna...” I sigh. I begin peppering her shoulders and neck with open mouth kisses while moving my hand from her hip to caress her thighs. I want her to feel what I’m feeling right now, so I slowly tease my way to her center, pushing the thin fabric of her panties to the side to slide my fingers along her cleft. God, she’s already so wet. Her free hand has made its way to cup my balls and roll them gently as the hand stroking me begins to squeeze and speed up. If I don’t stop this now, I’m going to end up coming on her stomach, and that is so NOT what I want to do right now.

“Donna... Donna, you gotta stop that or our night is going to end way too quickly,” I tell her as I tease her clit between my fingers before sliding one, then two digits in to her warm cavern, massaging her from within. She moans and I seem to have distracted her enough to at least stop her hands from moving on me. 

“That’s it baby, let me do this for you,” I beg. I use my free hand to pull her hands from my groin, laying them across her chest. Like she’s always been able to do, she reads my mind and begins teasing her nipples and squeezing her breasts in time with my movements below. I speed up my strokes and use my thumb to tease her clit as I caress her tight tunnel. Her breathing has sped up and become shallow and I can tell she’s close. “Open your eyes, Donna. I want to see you when I make you come,” I plead. Her blue orbs meet mine and I use my free hand to caress her cheek. She bites her bottom lip through a moan as I see her fighting to keep control. I lean in and kiss her, my tongue mirroring my hand. I pull away and kiss her forehead. “Come for me, Donna,” I encourage. Her whimpering and moans get louder and she’s writhing now. “Oh, Josh... God Josh, yes... yes... yessssss! Ahhhhhh...” she groans as I feel her contracting around me. I maintain my movements as she pulls my face to hers and kisses me through her orgasm until she finally collapses back against the sheets.

“Oh my god, Josh, that was amazing,” she says as she lays her arm against her forehead. “Glad to be of service,” I whisper in to her ear. 

She smiles up at me as I lean back and suddenly, she somehow snakes her legs between mine and flips us over. I land on my back in a huff, but before I can protest, her mouth is on my chest and she’s teasing my nipples between her teeth. All I can do is groan as I watch her make her way lower down my body, her hands sliding up and down my thighs, but avoiding my most sensitive area. I lean forward, supporting my weight on my elbows so I can better see her descent. What can I say? I’ve always been a visual guy. And believe me, this visual is something I want burned in to memory.

Her hands slow on my thighs before she plants them on either side of my hips. She looks up at me, giving me a devilish grin before she lowers her mouth to kiss the underside of my cock. I groan and throw my head back as she quickly lowers her mouth and engulfs my dick, closing her lips around the head and sucking on it like a lollipop. As much as I love this, I can feel the familiar tightening in my balls and abdomen... I’m about to lose it. “Donna, honey, please... I need to be inside you when I come,” I beg, my voice going a bit high as she bobs up and down once more, her tongue swirling on my shaft on the way up. I grunt at the loss of her heat as she releases me. I reach down and cup her face in my hands, “God woman, the things you do to me,” I tell her as I pull her up toward me. I slide my hand back down between us as she straddles my hips, running my fingers through her still sensitive center. “The feeling’s mutual,” she purrs.

I pull her panties down her hips. “These are gonna need to come off,” I encourage. She leans over to lie on her side, sliding the last barrier from her body. I run my hands through her hair, pushing it back from her face so I can see her eyes. “Do we need anything?” I ask. 

“I’m on the pill and otherwise good. You?” 

“All set,” I respond. God... we get to do this with nothing between us. Remind me to send the scientists who developed oral contraceptives a gift when we get back to D.C.

Donna climbs over me, straddling my thighs again. I take her hips in my hands as she rubs herself against my rock hard cock. We both moan as we finally make intimate contact for the first time. “Donna...” I beg. She takes me in hand and guides me to her opening. I hold back, wanting to let her control this first penetration. I reach up and take her hands in mine, both to connect us and allow her to use me for leverage. She slowly lowers herself on my cock... and it’s like coming home. 

“God, Donna, you’re so tight honey...” I say through gritted teeth.

“It’s been a while for me,” she replies breathlessly. We remain still for a few moments, allowing our bodies to relax against one another. She looks down at me, locking eyes before she begins to slowly ride me, up and down. I start to meet her thrusts, lifting my hips to meet hers as she slides down my shaft. We are almost immediately in synch, just like in every other aspect of our lives. She’s groaning in pleasure and her face mirrors the ecstasy I’m feeling as she writhes above me. She releases my hands and plants hers on my shoulders. I lean forward to take her mouth with mine. Our tongues duel as the new angle allows her to rub her clit against my pubic bone, increasing her pleasure. She whimpers against my mouth and I can tell she’s close. “Josh... It’s never been this good...”

“I know baby... me neither... never like this...”

I lie back, wanting to see her come again. I grab her hips and help her move on me, my cock sliding in and out of her hot, wet tunnel with abandon. She throws her head back in passion, jutting her breasts forward. The sight of her is almost enough to make me come but I sit up and pull her against me, pounding in to her as I fight to control my own release. “Josh... Josh... oh god I’m gonna come,” she moans.

“Yeah... come for me Donna... I wanna feel you come.”

“Ugh, harder, harder... oh god, Josh... I’m coming... uuuggghhh,” she cries as I feel her walls constrict around my aching cock. She is convulsing around me and I bite my lip to reign in my release. I want... no need to feel her orgasm on me. I slow down my thrusts as her muscles give out and she collapses on top of me. I remain hard and buried deep within her as I plant butterfly kisses across her face. She finally begins to come to as her hand comes up to stroke my face. “You’re turn,” she whispers in my ear before pulling my hips with her as she rolls to lay back on the bed and wraps her legs around my lower back, our intimate connection never breaking.

“Ah-kay,” I squeak out, my verbal abilities gone as she squeezes her internal walls around my still aching cock. She grabs my hips and encourages me to move against her. I begin thrusting slowly, my eyes never leaving hers as I convey my love with my body. Donna meets my thrusts and moves one leg to drape it over my shoulder. She starts moaning along with me and I decide to make it my mission to make her come once more before I let myself go. I reach between us and rub her clit with my thumb. “Harder Josh,” she pleads. I speed up my thrusts and concentrate on the feeling of her velvet passage against my throbbing cock. We fit so perfectly, it’s like she was molded for me. My rhythm begins to falter as I feel my orgasm building. Donna seems to be right there with me though, so I rub her clit in earnest.

“Donna... oh god baby... I’m so close.”

“Mmmm, I want you... to come inside me Josh.”

“Come with me, Donna.”

“God Josh, you feel sooo good.”

“I love you so much Donna!”

With that, I feel her break over the edge, her body quivering below me and I give two final thrusts before I bury myself as deep as I can and explode within her. “Donna, ugh, ugh, ugh...” I moan out as I continue coming, my orgasm seeming to last forever. I feel as though I’ve left my body and entered some nirvana where pleasure and love are the only sensations I can recognize. Finally, I crumple on top of Donna, my mouth seeking out hers. We kiss languidly for a few minutes as I reluctantly pull out of her and move to her side to not crush her. We both moan at the loss of contact, but I pull her body against mine, the thin layer of sweat that covers both our bodies allowing me to slide her chest against mine. I envelope her in a hug and pull her head to tuck it against my shoulder as our breathing evens out.

I look in to her eyes and I smile at the look of contentment and pleasure I find there. She smiles back at me.

“Hey,” I say.

“Hi there.”

“That was pretty amazing.”

“Yes, yes it was,” she confirms.

“I meant what I said. It’s really never felt like that before.”

“Me neither. I think we’re pretty good together.”

“I know it. But it wasn’t just sexual chemistry for me, Donna. I love you so much that I think it brought me to another level I never knew existed. I don’t think I’ve ever truly understood what it means to make love until tonight.”

“Oh, Josh,” she says as tears pool over in her eyes. I reach up and brush them away with my thumb.

“Don’t cry, Donna. You know I don’t know what to do when you cry.”

“They’re happy tears, Joshua. And if that wasn’t making love, I don’t know what is. I love you, Joshua. So, so much.” With that, I pull her closer and kiss her forehead as she snuggles against me. I reach down and pull the covers over our bodies. I look down and see that Donna has drifted off. I allow myself to drift off as well, feeling the most content and happy I’ve ever felt, filled with hope that the feeling will continue with this woman by my side for years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The song Josh and Donna dance to on the balcony is called "Tougher Than the Rest" and belongs to Bruce Springsteen.


	9. CHAPTER 9

~Donna’s POV~ – 

The sunlight breaking through the blinds pulls me from my peaceful slumber. I don’t remember the last time I’ve slept so well. I move to stretch, but quickly realize I am locked in the embrace of a lovely warm, hard body. Memories of the previous night’s activities come rushing back and I smile as I open my eyes to see Joshua Lyman’s sleeping face mere inches from my own. He looks younger as he sleeps. The lines around his eyes fade and he appears as serene as I feel. I glance over his shoulder to the clock on the bedside table, realizing we need to get moving if we’re going to meet Sam on time. Well, if we’re going to have any fun before we need to get moving to meet Sam on time. And after last night, let’s just say my appetite is peaked. 

I decide to be a little naughty. I slide my hand between our bodies and take Josh’s morning erection in my hand, stroking him to full attention. Did I mention how beautiful his cock is? And I mean, despite never going to the gym, Josh has an amazingly toned body. And last night, my suspicions were confirmed. Joshua Lyman is VERY well endowed. Be jealous ladies. He’s all mine!

His even breathing quickens as he wakes from peaceful slumber. Hearing his sigh of pleasure and feeling the evidence of what I do to him in my hand arouses me beyond belief.

“Mmm, if you’re going to be waking me up like this every day, I just may have to keep you,” he says through a lazy smile.

I giggle at his playfulness, my hand continuing to stroke him under the sheet. “Well, I do believe I once told you that you may find me valuable.”

“Mmm, for so, so many reasons,” he says before leaning in and kissing me, morning breath be damned! Things heat up fast and I feel the rush of wetness between my legs. Years of waiting and now my body is apparently making up for lost time... I need Josh Lyman and I need him now! I pull him above me and spread my legs to accommodate him. 

“Donna?” Josh asks, confused by my haste. 

“We have to hurry. We need to meet Sam still, remember?”

“Right... So...”

“Joshua, we can do slow later. Right now, I need you hard and fast. Think you can handle that?” He smirks down at me and snakes his hand between us, running his fingers between my thighs as if to confirm my readiness. I can’t stop the resulting moan from escaping my lips.

“Who am I to argue with such a pretty lady?” He’s still stroking me and my hand is still on his cock. God, I need him so bad. He moves to enter me, but a thought occurs to me suddenly. “Josh, wait!”

“What? What did I do?” he asks as he freezes, the tip of his penis an inch from my opening. I reach up to caress his face and reassure him. I see the fear leave his eyes, but confusion remains. I turn over beneath him and pull myself up on to my hands and knees.

“Like this. I want you to fuck me like this,” I say, wiggling my backside against him.

“Fuck you? Donna?” he squeaks out.

“Josh, last night was amazing. With you, it’s always going to be amazing. I also have a feeling no matter how we do this, as long as I’m with you it’s always going to be ‘making love’... but sometimes, it’s also going to be fucking. Right now is one of those times.” I rub myself against his engorged dick, needing to feel him so badly.

“Ah-kay.” He finally gets on board with what I’m aiming for here and quickly pulls himself up behind me, taking his dick in hand, guiding himself inside me. I’m wet beyond belief so he slides in easily. We both sigh in relief before he drops his hands to my hips and pulls me further against him. Then he pulls out almost completely and slams back in. I squeak out a whimper of approval as he repeats his movements, crashing back home. His dick fills me so completely; I love the feeling of him moving inside me. He reaches places I never thought possible. In this position, I can’t see him so I concentrate on the feeling of his long, hard cock slamming in to me over and over. I start to push back against his thrusts, encouraging him and increasing my own pleasure. “Ah yeah, baby. That’s it Josh, fuck me harder baby. Harder. Faster. Oh god, you feel so good.”

He grabs my hips and pulls me harder against him, and doing just as I ask he starts fucking me with abandon. The room is silent except for my cries of pleasure, Josh’s moans of bliss, and the sounds of our bodies slapping and sliding together. “Oh god Donna. I’m already close baby.”

I can feel my orgasm building low in my abdomen. Josh feels so good slamming in to me. I look back over my shoulder, seeing Josh in a state of near ecstasy. His arms and abdominal muscles are contracted, making them even more defined. He has a thin sheen of sweat coating his body, making it glisten in the morning light. And his head is thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, and mouth open as he gasps for breath with his exertion. The image drives me to the edge. God, this man is so sexy. “Josh, I’m gonna come baby. I’m so close.” I can feel my body tightening as Josh’s rhythm becomes sporadic and he slams hard in to me. I know he’s about to come and I want to come with him, so I reach my hand down and rub my clit in time with his thrusts.

“Yes... yes... yes... fuck me, Josh. Fuck me harder baby.”

“Donna, ahhhh, fuck...” Just as I feel Josh’s hot cum coat my inner walls, I fall over the edge right with him. I cry out his name and convulse almost violently as he drives in to me one last time. He leans over me, pulling my back up against his chest, still buried in me. He reaches around, cupping my breasts before pulling me in to a hug and peppering kisses down the side of my face and neck as our breaths return to normal. I turn my head toward him and pull his mouth to mine, conveying my love for him with our kiss. Our kiss breaks and he rests his forehead against my shoulder. I can feel him drawing deep breaths against my back. My hands wind through his hair, stroking him back to earth. I squeeze my internal muscles around his softening cock once more before pulling away and letting him slip out of me. He whimpers and bites down lightly on the top of my shoulder.

“You’re amazing, Joshua,” I sigh. He giggles and the vibrations echo through his body and mine.

“You’re pretty stellar yourself there, Donnatella,” he replies. I turn around in his arms, looking deep in to his eyes. “I love you,” I tell him.

“And I, you,” he replies through lidded eyes. I place one last kiss to his lips before jumping off the bed.

“Alright, funs over for now. Time to get ready. We gotta leave within the hour to be on time to meet Sam,” I say as I gather my clothes off the floor to put back in the other room, which I hope won’t be getting much use in the next few days.

Josh has collapsed in the middle of the bed, naked and looking adorable, and just for a second, I wish we didn’t have to go meet Sam. I do miss my friend, but staying in bed with Josh all day sounds pretty great right about now.

“Ah-kay. I’d suggest we share a shower to save time, but I have a feeling we’d never leave. So you go first and I’ll try to, you know, find the strength to move. You’ve worn me out, my little minx,” he says through a self-satisfied smirk.

“Hey, we make it to meet Sam on time, and I promise you’ll be handsomely rewarded when we get back tonight,” I promise.

“Really?! Then I shall ensure my lady makes her appointment on time,” he replies with a horrible English accent.

“Josh, let’s skip the accents please. Feel free to use the sex voice whenever you’d like though. Well, not at work, but any other time is fine.”

“Sex voice?”

“Yeah, the moaning and groaning my name thing. I kinda like that.”

“Oh yeah?” he asks with a smirk.

“Definitely. Gets me hot.” I wink at him as I leave him on the bed, looking both frustrated and delighted. I head to hurry and shower, yelling to Josh for his turn once I’m done and getting dressed. We manage to only make out once more in the bathroom before we leave (Hey, he was wearing only a towel... what was I to do?). He gets dressed and I get our bag with towels and our swimsuits together.

Once we’re finally ready to leave the hotel, Josh and I head out front. I am expecting to see a black SUV and our driver. Instead, I only see a dark green convertible. I look around confused. The driver must be late. I look over to Josh to ask if he gave the driver the right time and notice Josh, smiling from ear to ear, staring at the sports car with the look of a young boy who just opened the toy he always wanted for Christmas.

“Ooh, ooh, oooohhh,” he says as he starts jogging over to the car. I look down at my watch. If we don’t leave soon, we’ll be late meeting Sam.

“Joshua!” No reply. He’s too busy walking around the car, eyeing it wantonly. If it weren’t just a car, I might even be jealous. I walk over to stand beside him and wave my hand in front of his eyes. “Earth to Josh. What time did you tell our driver to meet us? If we don’t leave soon, Sam is going to be left waiting.”

“I didn’t call the driver,” he replies. Just perfect. The one thing he had to do this morning other than put on his clothes.

“Josh! What the hell? Sam was nice enough to invite us out on his boat for the day and now we’re going to be rude right away by being late?” I ask, starting to get very annoyed.

“Oh, don’t worry Donna, we won’t be late. In fact, we just may be early,” he says before turning to admire the car again.

“And how is that going to happen? Even if we call for a driver now, he won’t get here for at least 15 minutes.”

“Because we’re not getting a driver. We’re driving this beauty,” he tells me with a flourish.

“Wait… what?” Now I’m confused.

“Donna, this is a classic 1968 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500. I called my new buddy, Chad, while you were in the shower and he hooked us UP! This little beauty is our transportation for the rest of the weekend. Zero to 60 in 5.6 seconds. We’ll get there in plenty of time,” he says with a wink and megawatt smile plastered on his face. “Come on, better get going. Wouldn’t want to keep Sam waiting,” he says, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and opening the passenger door for me. 

“Why can’t I drive?” I ask. I admit… it is a nice car. Might be fun to take it for a spin.

“Do you know how to drive stick?”

I raise my eyebrow and shoot him a knowing smirk. “I don’t know… you tell me.”

I swear he blushes slightly and lets out a deep breath. “Donna, keep talking like that and Sam can take his boat out alone today,” he warns. I giggle in response, “Josh, I grew up in Wisconsin. I used to drive my father’s pickup truck all the time. Of course I know how to drive standard, thank you very much.”

“Okay, how about I drive today, you can drive tomorrow?”

I can tell he’s eager to drive this thing. He’s practically jumping out of his skin in anticipation. “Fine. I suppose after all you did for me last night, I can wait until tomorrow for my turn.” He jumps up and down twice before pulling me in to a hug.

“Yes!!! I knew you’d see it my way. Okay, let’s go then,” he says, running over to the driver’s side. I toss our bag in the backseat and slide in to the car.

Josh starts up the car and revs the engine a few times. “Oh yeah, baby! Feel that power. All American muscle,” he declares. I just roll my eyes. 

“Alright Steve McQueen, enough.”

“Better buckle up, Donna. My foot is feeling mighty heavy this morning.”

“Just get us there in one piece please. I don’t think we’ll be able to properly fulfill my shower fantasy if one or both of us are in casts.”

“Point taken. Wouldn’t want to spoil our fun later. I’ll keep it just above the speed limit,” he says with an evil grin, putting the car in first and pulling out on to the street. Once we hit the freeway, Josh accelerates quickly, showing off the cars power. “Come on Donna, you have to admit, this thing is pretty fun.”

I stick my hand out the side of the car and let the wind flow through my fingers. “Yeah, okay, it may be a slightly more interesting ride than the black Suburban,” I relinquish. He smiles and reaches his free hand over to take mine, pulling it to his lips before threading our fingers together. He’ll have to let go as soon as we get off the highway so he can shift, but I am enjoying our connection while it lasts.

“Oh, Donna. So I kind of wanna mess with Sam a bit before we tell him about the recent upgrade to our relationship.”

“Upgrade?”

“Yeah, I’d call it an update, wouldn’t you?”

“I guess I never really thought about it in those terms...” I trail off, thinking about what he means. It better not be just the sex.

“Well, we went from being coworkers and best friends, laboriously hiding our feelings from each other, to coworkers, best friends, and ‘everything’… I don’t know about you, but the ‘everything’ part is a nice upgrade in my opinion?”

I squeeze his hand and smile at him, silently communicating my agreement as he glances at me for a second before turning back to the road. “So what did you have in mind to torture our good friend, Sam?” Yes, he’s nice enough to bring us out on his boat, but he’d think we were ill if we didn’t give him some sort of a hard time.

“I’m thinking of just pretending things are the way they were a few days ago. Before… all this. I may have suggested I was getting my head out of my ass finally. If he thinks I’m still dragging my feet, it could be fun to see him get steamed.”

“So no touching? No intense eye contact? For the whole day?” I’m not sure I like this idea. I just started being able to touch him. I don’t know if I can keep away now.

“Not all day, just long enough to get a rise out of him, then we can come clean and do all the touching we please.”

“Well, not all the touching… not in mixed company at least,” I tease.

“We’ll just have to send him to his room so I can ravage you on the sundeck.”

“Joshua! We are not going to send Sam to the bowels of his boat so you can get some boat nookie!” I’m pretty sure when tact was being distributed to the masses; Josh was too impatient to wait in line for his dose. 

“Fine. But I don’t know how I’m going to be able to stay away all day, Donna. Honestly. We just finally got to go there and I’m not sure I’m going to be able to stay away anymore.” Funny how in synch we truly are… I was thinking the same thing.

“You’re going to have to settle for this,” I say raising our joined hands between us, “until we get back to the hotel later.”

“You are going to be the death of me, Donnatella.”

“I will if you try anything on the boat. Control yourself, loverboy.”

“I’ll do my best. That’s all I can promise,” he says with a smirk. I just raise an eyebrow. He’s a pain in the ass, but he’s my pain in the ass.

I look up and notice the sign for our exit, pointing it out to Josh. He downshifts and navigates us over to the exit lane. A few minutes later, we park in the marina lot and Josh gets out of the car. I wait for him to come over and open my door for me, but he just starts walking toward the dock. “Joshua!” I shout as I get out of the car and grab our bag.

He turns around and I hold my hands out in question. “Game on, Donna. Gotta keep up the charade for Operation Psycho Sam.”

I catch up to him and smack him on the back of the head. “Ow! Hey, what was that for?”

“Keeping up appearances, Josh. And Operation Psycho Sam?”

“That’s what he’ll be once he thinks I’ve put on the brakes. He seemed pretty relieved we were finally going to be together when I talked to him the other night. He was like a teenage girl with the questions.”

“Ahh, that’s sweet. Now I don’t know if I want to mess with him,” I whine.

“Come on… the payoff will be worth it. What’s better than seeing Sam get all worked up to the point where his oratory skills become that of a seven year old?”

“Alriggghhhht,” I agree. It is fun to see the normally eloquent Sam Seaborn reduced to sentence fragments and sputtering.

“So we keep up the façade that nothing has happened, then what?” I ask.

“Then, once we have him rev’d up, I’ll grab you, pull you tight, and kiss you so passionately, you may have to rethink that whole ‘no boat nookie’ thing.”

“In your dreams, babe,” I roll my eyes, but he just might have my number here.

“You don’t even know the half of it,” he fires back with a smoky look in his eye. Yeah, practicing restraint today is going to be tougher than I thought.

“Josh! Donna! Hey, over here!” I hear Sam’s voice yelling from somewhere ahead. I look toward the voice, spotting Sam at the dock waving excitedly. I wave back to let him know we see him before pulling my sunglasses over my eyes and mumbling, “Okay, game on.” Josh nods discretely and lowers his sunglasses as well. It’ll be easier for us to deceive Sam if he can’t see our eyes. And it’ll be easier to resist each other if we can’t see the heat lying just under the surface as well.

Sam jogs up to us with a full smile, pulling us each in to a hug. “I’m so glad you guys are here! Come on, let’s get on the boat and we can catch up. Don’t want to waste daylight,” he says before turning and waving us down the dock. He looks good. Sam has always been an attractive guy, but the Californian sun has given him a nice tan and lightened his hair a little. He’s dressed casually in navy shorts and a pale yellow polo shirt with boat shoes. He looks… relaxed. That’s not a term normally used to describe someone working on a presidential campaign or at the White House. And I think this is probably the first time I’ve seen Sam this rested. A part of me wonders what a few months away from the hustle and bustle of the West Wing would do for Josh and my complexions.  
We walk up to a large, white boat with blue striping. Actually, I think it would more accurately be described as a small yacht. There’s a lounging area at the stern with two bench seats, almost like two couches facing each other. In front of that is the captain’s chair and navigation area. At the bow, there’s a small table with built in booth chairs surrounding it. It’s not huge, but it’s not a tiny fishing boat either.

“This is it! There’s a small galley, restroom, and cabin below the deck. Cooler is stocked with beers. I grabbed stuff for sandwiches if we get hungry. Otherwise, it’s just us and the ocean,” Sam informs us, leading us from the dock to the deck of his boat.

“What’s next?” Josh says. “We go out on the water, Joshua. What did you think was next?” I reply. Dumb-dumb.

“No, Donnatella,” he mocks, pointing toward the starboard side of the boat. “It says ‘What’s next?’. As in, Sam named his boat ‘What’s next?’ And you call me the dense one.” That little jibe better be part of the act or he’s going to pay later.

“Wow, Sam. Miss us much?” I joke.

“It seemed like a fitting name. ‘What’s Next?’ Represents the past but looks to the future.” Leave it to Sam to come up with a double meaning for his boat’s name.

“Ah-kay, Ahab, let’s see what this bad boy’s got. Bet it can’t beat the hotrod I have in the parking lot,” Josh challenges. I shake my head and make my way over to the seating area at the stern. I take out the sunscreen and a bottle of water and settle in while Josh brags to Sam about the rental car and Sam volleys back with the engine power of the ‘What’s Next?’ Boys and their toys. And their egos. 

Sam fires up the boat and I begin applying sunscreen to my exposed arms. I went with white shorts, a loose, navy blue, sleeveless top, and my leather flip flops. I have a light cardigan in our bag in case the air cools as we get out on the water, but I’m hoping it stays warm enough that I can get a bit tanner. God knows when I’ll see any time in the sun again once this weekend is over. I notice Josh looking over at me hungrily as Sam explains the navigational features of ‘What’s Next?’ He’s not doing a very good job of fooling anyone at the moment. If Sam ends his monologue on the latest GPS system anytime soon, our cover will be all but blown. I take a quick glance at Sam to ensure he’s not paying attention to our silent communication before spinning my finger in the air to indicate Josh needs to snap out of it and turn around. His face scrunches up in confusion and he looks down. Thinking we’re in the clear and the rouse can continue, I proceed to spray down my legs, making sure to coat them evenly, before heading over to interrupt the boys and make sure they protect themselves from imminent melanoma.

“Sam, sunscreen?” I offer.

“I’m all set, thanks. I lathered up before I left. Waterproof SPF 30. Can never be too careful. The sun reflecting back off the water intensifies the UV rays. Josh, you better make sure you put some on too.” I smile at Sam’s little skincare lesson and offer the bottle to Josh. He takes the proffered spray and begins to coat his arms one at a time. He’s dressed similarly to Sam, only Josh is wearing khaki shorts, a white polo shirt, and his cross trainers. I brought his Mets cap in case he wants if for later, but I kind of liking the windblown look so I’m hoping he won’t be asking for it.

Sam is watching Josh intently as he continues to spray and rub the sunscreen in to his legs like he did to my entire body yesterday. Noticing Sam’s furrowed brow, Josh stops what’s he’s doing. “What Sam? Never seen a guy put on sunblock before?”

“Not like that, no,” Sam replies. I’m holding in my laughter. I’m about to be found out.

“What do you mean ‘not like that’?” Josh fires back.

“Well, you’re applying spray sunscreen.”

“Yeah, so?”

“Josh, you don’t need to rub that kind in. It’s not a cream like the stuff that comes in a plastic bottle. You just spray it on evenly and you’re done. That’s the whole point. It’s easier,” Sam states matter of factly.

Josh bites his bottom lip and slowly turns his head in my direction, eyeing me pointedly. “Oh, really?” he asks through gritted teeth.

“Yeah, buddy. I know it’s been a while since you’ve gotten away, but come on man,” Sam replies.

“I guess I got some bad intel on how this stuff works then.” I can’t help it. I burst out laughing. Tears are streaming down my face. Josh is still staring at me with mock annoyance and Sam is looking at me like I’ve gone mad.

“Donna, it’s pretty funny, but I don’t know if Josh’s stupidity when it comes to UV protection is quite that hilarious,” Sam chides, shaking his head. “Did you inhale some of the fumes from the can or something?”

“No… sorry… can’t explain… tell you… later,” I choke out between fits of laughter.

Josh shakes his head in defeat and turns away from my mania. Hey, this whole Operation Psycho Sam thing was his idea. He wants to keep it up; he’ll have to get me back for the sunscreen thing later.

At this point we’ve cruised a pretty good distance from the shore. We decide to let the boat drift for a while and have a beer. Yeah, it’s still fairly early, but we don’t have any responsibilities today, so I say a little day drinking is allowed. Sam hands us each a beer and we move to the bow of the boat. I take the seat closest to Josh and have to pull away slightly after I realize I’m sitting with my leg against his. I don’t think Sam noticed under the cover of the table, so I inch away slowly. I swear I hear a sigh escape Josh’s lips as I increase the distance between us. Like I said, this is his game.

We clink our bottles together and each take a long pull. Sam initiates the conversation. “So, how have you guys been? How’s everyone back in D.C. doing?”

Josh and I proceed to fill Sam in on the latest and greatest from the White House, none of it all that exciting. We’re all pretty busy so there’s little time for anyone to have much of a social life. Most of the conversation is filling Sam in on the details around the policy initiatives we’ve been working on that he won’t hear on CNN. He seems satisfied with our update and then we get the first opportunity to mess with him.

“That’s great. I’m glad everyone is doing okay. I how about you two? Other than the fact that you still finish each other’s sentences, you neglected to provide any further updates,” Sam asks, looking like a kid about to be given his birthday present. I look to Josh to answer. I want to see how he’s going to handle this.

“Not much to report. Same old, same old. Donna still won’t bring me coffee and still insists on trying to control me,” he starts, smiling evilly at me.

“And Josh is still an insufferable slob who would never make a meeting on time if I didn’t keep his ass in line,” I finish, pursing my mouth at him.

Sam looks first to me, then to Josh, his smile fading. “So… nothing new to report? I mean, between you two?”

“Like what?” I ask him dumbly. He glares at Josh, almost in anger. 

“Oh, I don’t know. Just… you know… wondering if there were any big revelations or anything,” Sam seethes. Okay, Josh said Sam seemed invested. But I guess I didn’t realize just how much.

“Nope. Nada,” Josh says half-hazardly, studying his beer bottle. Sam is seeing red now. I’m going to take this opportunity to leave Josh to deal with this mess of his own creation. “Ugh, anyway, sun’s warmed up nicely. I think I’m going to go change in to my swimsuit. Maybe we can take a little swim before lunch? Don’t want to swim on a full stomach of course,” I say as I stand to go get changed.

“Sure, Donna. Water’s a bit cold still but fine for a short swim. You can change below deck. Help yourself to whatever,” Sam suggests, still glaring at Josh. And by the semi-frightened look on Josh’s face, I’d say he might just be regretting Operation Psycho Sam.

“Okay, thanks,” I say, grabbing our bag from the back of the boat and heading downstairs to change. The galley, restroom, and sleeping quarters of the ‘What’s Next?’ are small but the space is used well. I don’t know if I’d really be able to sleep in here, though. Small spaces make me feel claustrophobic sometimes. I quickly change in to a yellow bikini and pull my hair up in to a ponytail before folding my clothes and laying them on the small bed to change back in to later. I grab my towel and head back upstairs, leaving Josh’s suit and towel laid out for him to change in to.

As I climb the ladder back up top, I can overhear Josh and Sam. I probably shouldn’t be eavesdropping, but I figure they know I’m on the boat so it’s not really eavesdropping. Plus, I want to hear Sam chew Josh a new one for the little joke. If he takes the brunt of the abuse, I won’t have to later.

“Josh! What the fuck, man?!” Sam says.

“What do you mean?”

“I thought you said you’d figured out what’s been right in front of you.”

“Maybe I have. Maybe I just haven’t done anything about it yet,” Josh whisper-yells back.

“You’re dumber than I thought, my friend. I mean, come on! The vibes between you two that were there before I left are still very obvious. And what better opportunity? You finally get away from D.C. for a few days with Donna and you can’t get your shit together enough to finally act on what every single other person who knows both of you figured out a hell of a long time ago? Do you actually even care? After everything you two have been through? How the hell can you put it off any longer? The rest of us can’t wait and we aren’t even in this… this… whatever the hell this thing is between you two!” Wow, Sam is really laying in to him!

“Sam, Sam, calm down. Shit! Of course I care. I’ve never cared more about anything in my life than I do about Donna… and that includes my job. What do you want from me?” I mean more to him than his job? How is that even possible? His job is his life.

“I want you to grow some goddamn balls and stop wasting time. She doesn’t deserve this limbo bullshit. It’s not fair to her. You’re only hurting her if you keep stringing her along. You keep waiting around for the perfect time and she may not be there when you finally are ready,” Sam warns.

“Don’t worry Sam. I have a plan. I already called Mom. She’s ready to send me the rings as soon as I say go. And I don’t plan on waiting around long to make that happen… if Donna is onboard with that of course,” Josh says with conviction. Wait. What rings? He didn’t mention anything about rings. Could he mean those kinds of rings? No. Not possible. We’ve only been seeing each other on a romantic level for a few days. He couldn’t mean that.

“Sam, I know what I can live without. I can live without glory. I can live without notoriety. I can even live without working at the White House. I CANNOT… absolutely CANNOT live without Donna.” That seems to shut Sam up temporarily. And stops me in my assent again too. I hear Sam clear his throat.

“Good. I’m glad you know that. Now do something about it, okay?”

“Yeah, okay…” I can’t stand here and listen in anymore. Josh has told me some of what he told Sam, but the whole caring more about me than his job and rings thing… that’s very new. And a tad confusing. But also, not at all unwelcome. Hell, if those rings he’s talking about are the same ones I’m thinking (but refuse to put a name to in fear of tempting the wrath of the whatever from high atop the thing), I think he’d find I would be very much onboard. Because what I haven’t told Josh explicitly yet, but still know deep down… I can’t live without him either.

~Josh’s POV~

Wow, that conversation with Sam was a little more heated than I was anticipating. He must have good money in the pool. Yes, I know there’s a pool. I’m not completely blind. Just as I’ve finally calmed him down and we’ve gone back to drinking our beers, Donna emerges from below the deck looking far too tempting in a yellow bikini. This is trouble. Good thing I found out the truth about the sunscreen not needing to be rubbed in because if she were to ask me… cover blown. And if Sam tried to jump in on that task, they just might be fishing him out of the ocean.

“Hey boys, what were you two boneheads talking about while I was gone?” Donna asks as she slides back in to her seat.

“The weather!” “Healthcare reform!” Sam and I both say simultaneously. Neither Sam nor I ever did have a good poker face. I look down, knowing we’re caught in a lie and she nudges her shoulder against mine.

“Really? Huh… well let’s drop both those boring topics and get in the water, shall we?” I look up at her and she gives me a quick wink that I don’t think Sam noticed. I think she knows what the conversation was about and is continuing to play along with our game. She’d be right about the topic of conversation… but I may have let a few details fly that we haven’t discussed fully yet.

“Josh, I left your suit downstairs if you want to go change. And by that I mean, get your ass downstairs so we can enjoy the water! Sam, you brought a suit right?”

“Yeah, it’s downstairs too,” he replies.

“Okay fellas, last one in makes lunch… so go!” I take a split second to figure out that means making the sandwiches later and there’s no way I’m doing that. I leave my empty beer bottle on the table and scramble toward the ladder leading below deck. Sam arrives first but I shove him out of the way and climb down. 

“Hey, not fair!” Sam yells in protest as he hurries behind me, almost stepping on my hands.

“Too bad sailor boy. I’m NOT making lunch,” I tease back. I’m glad the tension that hung between us seems to have steamed out. I’m in unfamiliar territory below deck so it takes me a second to acquaint myself before I see the open door leading to a tiny room with a tiny bed. Donna’s clothes are folded neatly beside my new swim trunks and a towel. I hear Sam land with a guff and run toward the waiting shorts, tearing my shirt off in the process. I haven’t been this quick to get dressed since… well, last night. I hurry up and change my shorts, kicking my sneakers against the wall before I grab the towel and rush back up the ladder. Sam steps out of the bathroom just as I start climbing.

“Yes! Take that Seaborn. Still too slow,” I taunt.

“Shit! Wait… Donna said ‘last one in’. You’ll never get in that water before me. You’re too much of a pansy boy,” Sam challenges.

“Pansy boy?! Look who’s talking buddy!” I shout as I emerge back on the deck. I spot Donna sitting on the stern of the boat, feet already in the water. Upon seeing me, she quickly slides the rest of her body in to the water. Hell, if Sam’s name calling and the threat of making lunch weren’t enough incentive, the knowledge of seeing Donna in a clingy, wet, quite possibly semi-shear bikini does the trick. I toss my towel next to Donna’s and run toward the water, cannon-balling in.

Holy shit! That water’s cold. I thought the Pacific was supposed to be warmer. Fuck!!! I surface quickly, using my hand to clear the water from my eyes. I notice Sam laughing from the deck, still not in the water. Donna is wiping at the water I splashed up in to her face upon impact.

“Joshua! What the hell? Did you have to splash me?” she demands.

“Hey, you set the race in motion. These are the consequences,” I shoot back. Sam’s laughing has slowed. “Now who’s the pansy boy, buddy?” I yell up at him.

“Yeah, yeah. At least I’m not freezing yet,” he says as he tosses his towel aside and eases in to the water beside Donna. I start making my way back over toward them.

“Oh, and by the way, I like my sandwich with the crust cut off. Double meat too.”

“You’re getting bread and butter my friend. Deal with it,” Sam replies in jest.

“Okay you two, enough. It’s like I’m with 12 year old children for god’s sake,” Donna interjects.

“Come on Donna, I think we’re a bit more advanced than 12 year old’s. Maybe 13, 14?” I tease back.

“I’d shut up Lyman. You got my hair all wet.”

“We’re in the ocean, Donna. What? Did you think this was going to be like taking a bath?”

“No, I just was planning on easing my way in to it. Getting used to the water.”

I stealthily reach my arms toward her below the surface of the water, grab her ankle, and tug her under with me. She quickly surfaces, sputtering and gasping.

“That’s it. You’re a dead man!” she calls before diving after me and dunking my head. I surface and grab her wrists before spinning her around and pulling her back against me.

“Not so fast missy!” She squirms in my arms, freeing one hand enough to reach behind her and pinch my ass. Hard. I release her, rubbing the injured spot. “Ouch! Hey, come on, that was dirty!” She lunges back at me, attempting to shove my head under water again when I catch her at the waist, pulling her quickly against me. Our eyes meet and our laughter fades. She’s flush against my chest and I can’t help but notice what the cold water is doing to her anatomy. I pull her closer with my free arm, needing more of her but also needing to keep us afloat. We drift over toward the boat and I grab on to keep us above water. She’s still smiling and I’m sure I’m wearing a similar goofy grin, our eye contact only intensifying. Finally, I can’t take it anymore. I lean in capture her mouth with mine, tangling our legs together below the surface. The kiss deepens and she wraps her arms around my neck, both pulling me closer and using me as a floatation device. I grind my hips against her and swallow her moan. I open my eyes and catch sight of Sam looking very happy and very confused, floating a few feet behind Donna.

Breaking the kiss, I laugh and hide my face in Donna’s shoulder. I can feel her tense, probably wondering what the hell made me stop. “I think our cover is officially blown,” I whisper in her ear. She must have forgotten about Sam’s presence too. Her hand comes up to smack against her forehead and she starts laughing as well. We slowly untangle ourselves and turn toward Sam who is wearing an inquisitive smile.

“So, what’s all this guys?” he asks waving his hand between us.

I look over to Donna, pulling her against my side and suddenly glad that the water is masking any signs of just how turned on I am right now. She wraps her arm around my back and I hold us up against the boat.

“Well Sam, you know that little talk we had earlier? When I said maybe I just hadn’t done anything about it yet… I never said I absolutely hadn’t done anything about it yet,” I tell him with a smile. I turn to look at Donna and she back at me before leaning in and giving her a quick, much more PG kiss to seal my meaning for our friend. Donna laughs in to my mouth and turns back to Sam. Who’s own mouth is now, appropriately, doing an excellent imitation of a fish.

“What’s the matter, Sam? Did you swallow some sea water?” Donna teases.

“I just… I mean we just… What the hell guys?! Why didn’t you say something when I first saw you?” Sam asks.

Donna simply shrugs her shoulders and tells him we wanted to mess with him a bit first. Sam fiends hurt, holding his hand to his chest a moment before breaking out in a grin and wrapping us both in a bear hug which also happens to dislodge my grip on the boat.

“Finally! I mean, what the hell took you so long?! I’m so happy for you guys, I really am…” Sam gushes as we start sinking below the water.

“Ugh Sam,” I say, trying to pull out of the hug. “Sam, we appreciate it, but if you don’t let go, we’re all going to drown out here.”

“Huh?” he says before I see the light bulb turn on over his head. “Oh, right. Sorry,” he says before quickly detaching himself. I grab a hold of the side of the boat and Donna again, making sure my love doesn’t drown and leave me with this doofus.

Sam is still grinning from ear to ear. “When did this happen? Tell me everything.”

Donna turns to me in silent question and I nod my assent to go ahead and tell the story.

“Do you mind if we get out and dry off first, Sam? I’m starting to shiver,” Donna suggests. I instinctively pull her close, trying to share my body heat with her and also starting to notice the deep chill.

“Of course. Come on up.” Sam leads us to the ladder built in to the side of the boat and climbs up on to the deck. I have Donna follow him up and am rewarded for my chivalry with a great view of her ass as she makes her way on to the boat. Thankfully cold water is doing its job. Otherwise Sam might be getting a bit of a show. I climb up and Donna hands me my towel. We all dry off and decide to lie out in the stern’s lounge area. Donna and I snuggle in to one seat while Sam grabs us each a fresh beer and wastes no time prodding about the new developments.

“Okay, spill,” he demands.

Donna proceeds to fill him in on most of the details. The looks back at the office that were becoming unbearable, the kiss on the beach outside Gladstone's, and our time at the beach yesterday (here she fills him in on the little spray-on sunblock game that led to my earlier confusion). She tells him about the dinner I had Chad help me set up and gushes over how sweet it all was. I just smile with pride and can’t stop admiring the joy I see on her face as she recounts our journey to Sam. To know that I helped to give her that joy makes my heart swell and love her even more. I notice she leaves out the private confessions we made to each other and I am relieved she’s done so. Those are special moments we will hopefully share forever with only each other. As she tells Sam about the dance we shared, I lean over and kiss her shoulder.

“…and then he had a song picked out for us to dance to so we danced under the stars for a while,” she tells him. I notice she hesitates, not wanting to share the rest of the night’s details.

“And so now we’re together,” I interject. “So you can cash in on whatever pool you have going with C.J., Toby, and Margaret,” I say to steer the subject away from our post dancing activities last night. Sam doesn’t need to know those details.

“I’ll have to double check, but I think the President may have taken the cake on this one.”

“What?” I ask turning quickly to Sam. I know my voice went high just then.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure the rest of us had you holding out until the end of the administration. I guess the President was the only one who thought you just might have the balls to act, Josh,” Sam fills in.

I think on that for a minute and decide I’m not sure if I should be happy that the President had that kind of faith in me or worried that he didn’t think I could hold myself together long enough to wait. I decide not to worry about it right now. I plan on sitting down with both he and Leo once we get back to town anyway. We agreed not to hide anything. I intend to make good on that agreement immediately.

I can feel Donna tensing up. I’m sure my silence at Sam’s revelation that the President suspected there was something deeper between us is not helping to make her feel at ease. I relax and pull her closer. “Huh. Well that should put him in a good mood at least,” I assure Donna.

Her uneasy gaze slowly turns back in to a smile as grin and I try to silently communicate not to worry. She always could read me well.

“Well, I meant what I said. I’m really happy for you guys. Donna, I’ve got to say you’re a brave woman for taking a chance on this lug,” Sam says pointing to me. “But you guys are the real thing. I’ve never met two people more in synch and more right for each other. You give me hope that I might find that someday.”

“He’s not easy,” Donna teases, nudging me in the ribs. “But I love him and wouldn’t want him any other way,” she says, looking me straight in the eye. I lean in and kiss her.

“I love you, too. So much…” I reply, leaning my forehead against hers.

“Okay… Um, how about some lunch? I’ll go make our sandwiches,” Sam says uncomfortably, but honestly, I couldn’t break away from Donna’s gaze right now if I wanted too. And I really, really don’t want to. “Yeah, sure. Thanks,” I tell him half-hazardly as he gets up and heads below deck.

“I do you know. Love you,” I reiterate.

“You better. Wouldn’t want to be the only one,” she teases before leaning in to kiss me again.

Sam’s POV –

I’m as happy as a little lamb. I’m actually whistling while I make us turkey sandwiches in the galley. After that little moment they were having, I figured it time I high tail it out of there and give them a few minutes to themselves. Making lunch was the perfect excuse.

I really am happy for Josh and Donna. I was ready to push him overboard and hit the gas when I was yelling at him about their situation earlier. Donna is great. She really is quite perfect actually. She doesn’t deserve to be dicked around. Whatever made Josh wake up, I don’t care, I’m just happy to see them both so happy.

And also maybe a bit jealous. The looks they were trading up there right before I came down here… Those were the faces of true joy. I don’t know if I’ve ever felt that. Certainly not with Lori. I’m generally a happy person, but the level of euphoria that I believe you can only achieve through finding your true soul mate has escaped me.

They have found it with each other. I just hope Josh doesn’t do anything to screw it up. I will kill him. The tension between those two drove me nuts before I left the White House and I know for a fact I was not the only one. As much as this may become a press nightmare, I know a big part of C.J. will be ecstatic. She’s a hopeless romantic at heart. The President too. Toby won’t care as long as it doesn’t cause him any issues, which it shouldn’t. Leo… Leo might be a bit difficult. He loves Josh like a son, but his loyalty to the President and protecting the office is a wildcard. This undoubtedly will cause some level of controversy. The Deputy Chief of Staff of the White House can’t start sleeping with his assistant without someone sounding off about it. And I know neither Josh nor Donna is dumb enough to not realize that. Maybe I should test the waters. Suggest they at least talk about the possible repercussions. Not because I want them to forget about their newfound relationship, but because I would hate for the fallout of it to cause a rift between them. They have been through enough turmoil in their lives. They deserve the happiness they’ve found in one another.

Okay, sandwiches made. I need to grab the chips and we’re set. Crap. How am I going to carry all this above deck? Just as I’m looking around for some sort of sandwich transportation device, Donna comes down the ladder.

“Hey, Sam. Thanks for making lunch. Figured you might need some help bringing it up.”

See? Perfect. The woman thinks of everything. I smile, relieved. “Yes, please. I was just trying to figure that part out actually.” While I have her alone for a second, perhaps I should bring up my concerns with her. She’s the more levelheaded one of the duo. Josh can be a little… reactive would be a nice way to put it.

“Hey, Donna, before we go back up… I just wanted to reiterate how happy I am for you. Josh really doesn’t deserve you and know that while he is my best friend, if he does anything to hurt you, I know a guy.” I figure I’ll start this little conversation on a lighter note.

“Thank you, Sam. And you don’t know ‘a guy’. Who are we kidding?”

“Right. Well, either way, congrats,” I say as I pull her in to a friendly hug. As I step back and turn to pick up a full paper plate, I cringe inwardly at my next statement. “Donna, have you guys discussed how you’re going to handle everything back in D.C.? I’m just asking as a concerned friend is all,” I get out quickly. I chance a look at her face. She doesn’t seem to pissed or taken aback. That’s a good sign, right?

“Sam, relax.” She must read the trepidation on my face. Never did have a good poker face. “Yes, we decided we’re going to talk with Leo and the President as soon as we get back. We don’t want to cheapen our relationship by making it some illicit, secret affair. I know we’re going to have some backlash to deal with, but for the first time in my life, I really don’t care what anyone else has to say or thinks about us. I watched Josh almost die. And I didn’t have the guts to tell him I loved him. I can’t do it anymore. I can’t hide how I feel about him. And I don’t want to. We’re stronger together and I think we’ll be able to fight for each other just fine. And as luck would have it, Josh feels the same way.”

I beam at her. See, she has it all figured out. I knew she would. They know there’s likely a bumpy road ahead of them but they finally trust in each other enough to know that their happiness is worth it. And that they can count on each other to get through whatever they are inevitably going to face. I’m secretly both jealous of what they have and inspired that maybe I too have a chance to find the Donna to my Josh.

“I know I’m not close by anymore, but if there’s anything I can ever do for you guys, you better call me. All I ask in return is to be a nominee for Godfather of your first born,” I tell her. A wave of shock crosses her face but quickly fades. I’m going to guess, judging by that reaction, that she and Josh haven’t had the kid talk yet. But I have no doubts. Donna will be a natural mother and Josh… well he had a great father and behind that crass, egomaniacal exterior is a loyal and true heart. She may not see their future clearly yet, but those rings Josh was referring to are forever. And I doubt very highly that Josh’s Mother will hand them over without the promise of grandchildren.

Donna leans up and gives me a kiss on the cheek. Don’t worry, it’s not like that. Donna is like the little sister I never had. Our relationship is nothing but platonic. 

“Alright, should we go have some lunch before Josh starts getting curious and decides to try and drive the boat?” she suggests.

“Sure thing. Here, you grab your plate and the chips and I’ll carry Josh and my plates. Drinks are deckside.”

We climb up on to the deck and meet Josh at the table at the bow of the boat. I place his plate in front of him. “Double meat, crust NOT cut off. Deal with it,” I tell him.

“Thanks Chef Boyardee. At least you got part of the order right.”

“Bite me, Josh,” I reply through a mouth of food.

“What took you guys so long? I shouldn’t be worried should I?” Josh asks. Donna smacks him in the back of his head, causing him to choke a bit on the chips he just shoved in his mouth. I laugh. Suits him right!

“I’ll have you know, we were just talking about how I get to be an official nominee for Godfather of your first born.” Hey, they messed with me. I get to mess with them. Might even do some good and get them to talk about it later. I only partially regret my jab when I see Donna’s smile turn in to a concerned frown. She’s nervous about Josh’s reaction here. Come on buddy. You can do this. Don’t be an ass. Don’t be an ass.

Josh looks mildly surprised for a moment but to my shock and awe, recovers quickly with a grin. “If I’m ever lucky enough to have Donna be the Mother of my children, you can be on the short list. But mind you, the vetting process will be a rigorous one. It’ll make Justice Mendoza’s confirmation look like a walk in the park.”

Donna visibly relaxes just before Josh turns to give her a wide smile, pulling her close and kissing her forehead gently. It’s so sweet I would vomit if all my energy weren’t being directed toward keeping from weeping like a teenage girl. She puts her sandwich down and wraps her arms around his torso, laying her head on his shoulder. They’ve always had this weird mind meld, unspoken communication, Klingon thing. I think I might have just witnessed them agreeing that they’d both be open to having a family together somewhere down the line. See, my plan worked. Better than I thought actually. They didn’t even need to debate the topic.

“I think I can handle whatever bullshit requirements you throw my way. Do not underestimate the great Samuel Norman Seaborn,” I declare with a waved finger.

“Ah-kay, Sam. We’ll see.”

We all continue eating in comfortable silence, letting the sounds of the waves washing against the side of the boat be the soundtrack to our meal. Once we’re done, I pick up our trash and suggest we cruise around for a while before it starts to get dark and we have to head back to the marina.

We spend the rest of the afternoon riding around the bay. I teach both Josh and Donna how to drive the boat. Josh barely pays attention but Donna is the ever-astute student. They each take a turn driving after our lesson. Donna is cautious but does hit the gas a little harder to jump a wave. Josh is more reckless, turning the boat in quick circles and throwing us around the deck. Donna is quick to pull him away from the wheel. She looks like she is turning a little green with the motions. Josh stubbornly relinquishes control back to me and I straighten us out and set a leisurely course back toward the marina.

I grab us each one more beer and turn on the stereo to 100.3 The Sound… my favorite classic rock station. The opening chords to Billy Joel’s “Piano Man” waft over the boat.

“I love this song!” Donna exclaims.

“Really? A Billy Joel fan huh? I don’t think I knew that. I do love his music though,” Josh replies.

“And I would have thought there wasn’t anything you two didn’t know about each other,” I tease.

“I know all the important stuff and most of the unimportant stuff. A little mystery never hurts,” Josh replies, draping his free arm over Donna’s shoulder.

Donna starts singing along to the first verse quietly, swaying her and Josh side to side. Soon I hear Josh start to sing along too. By the end of the first chorus, we’re all belting out “… Cause we’re all in the mood for a melody, and you’ve got us feeling alright. Nah, nah, nah, nahnah nah nah, nah nah, nahnah naaahhh, nah naaahhhhhh”. I put down my beer and wrap my free arm around Josh’s neck, swaying along with the new couple. We sing along until the final harmonica notes drift away. I look over at them and we all burst out laughing hysterically.

“Oh man, that was fun. Thank you, Mr. Joel!” I proclaim.

“Agreed,” Josh says before raising his bottle in the air between us. “To good times with the ones we love,” he toasts. Donna and I raise our bottles to his and clink before finishing off the remainder of the warming brew. I really miss these guys. I’m going to hate to see them leave.


	10. CHAPTER 10

~Josh’s POV~ -

The sun is beginning to descend, lighting the sky in a golden hue. We all feel the temperature dropping and decide it’s time to put our dry clothes back on. Donna insists on covering the wheel while Sam takes the first turn to change below deck. I keep my one arm wrapped around her shoulders, both for warmth and just because, as she concentrates on keeping the wheel steady. We’re moving along but not at break neck speed. The wind is whipping Donna’s flaxen hair, textured by the salt water, and with the setting sun’s glow, she looks like a beach goddess. I make it my duty to try and distract her from her duty and begin kissing up her shoulder and neck.

“Joshua, do you want me to wreck this boat?” she warns.

“Donna, there’s nothing out here to hit. You won’t let me drive so I need to do something to entertain myself. And you… you are thoroughly entertaining.” I continue my assault on her neck and she bends her head, giving me better access. I work my way up to her ear, nibbling playfully on her lobe. Her quick intake of breath energizes me to further my exploration.

“Josh, Sam’s gonna be back up here any minute,” she says with a whine. I can tell her reserves are waning.

“But he’s not up here yet. And I’ve barely gotten to touch you all day.”

“Josh, since we got in the water, you’ve barely been away from me for 5 minutes.”

“I mean with my lips… I’ve only gotten to kiss you fully twice. You’re like a drug. Can’t get enough,” I say as I plant kisses down her chest, stopping at the zenith of her swimsuit top. She whimpers when I don’t continue, making me grin. I love that I can do this to her now. I lower my arm from around her neck, letting it slowly caress her back before wrapping around her side and brushing the underside of her breast. She gasps again and bites her bottom lip, her eyes still straight ahead trying to ensure we don’t hit a buoy or something.

“What’s wrong, Donnatella? Need me to drive?” I ask in a low tone before caressing my hand lower over her taught abdomen… then lower yet, letting my fingers skim just under the apex of her swimsuit bottoms. I feel her squeeze her legs together, attempting to relieve some of the tension I know she’s feeling. I move behind her more and let her feel just what this little game is doing to me too.

“Josh…” she says breathily. I pull her back against me just a millimeter further before resting my chin on her shoulder, hugging her from behind.

“I know, baby. I know…” I sooth. Just then Sam comes bounding back up on to the deck. Donna moves to step out of my embrace, but I hold on, whispering, “Not a good idea right this moment,” before grinding against her to drive my point home.

“Hey guys! All dry and warm. Thanks for playing captain, Donna. You’re turn down there.”

“I’ll go too!” I say quickly. Donna turns to look at me, trying to figure out just what the hell I’m doing. “That way we can pack all our stuff up while we’re down there and be ready to dock,” I shrug innocently.

“Kay, go ahead. I’ll man the ship me mates!” Sam declares with his corny attempt at a pirate’s accent.

“Yeah… you can’t leave me up here alone with Ahab,” I say so Sam can hear.

“Hey!”

“Just kidding. We’ll be right back,” I tell him, grabbing the damp towel from behind us to cover my arousal before following Donna toward the ladder.

Once we’re below deck, I twirl Donna in to me and start kissing her passionately. At first she seems surprised, but within a second she’s kissing back just as much. Our tongues are fighting for control and I start nudging her back toward the small bed in the sleeping quarters. I could stop. I know I should stop. But I really don’t want to. And she doesn’t seem to be complaining right now. We can’t actually make love. I’m pretty sure we’d literally rock the boat pretty hard and I don’t think Sam’s oblivious enough to NOT notice that. But Donna is making that mewling sound again as I start giving her right nipple the proper attention I denied it a few minutes ago and I feel the need to draw that sound out of her more.

“Shhh, honey, we have to be quiet. I want to hear you, just try and keep it at a ‘for our ears only’ level,” I tell her as I pull her top down and bend to take her pink bud in my mouth, running my tongue over the pert peak before drawing it between my lips, sucking gently. There’s that sound again. Music to my ears. They should really make that sound in to a record. I don’t want to ignore her left breast, so I move in that direction as I let my right hand travel south, cupping her and applying light pressure above her bikini bottoms. Donna moans softly and moves to slip her hand toward my shorts. We’ve made our way in to the cramped sleeping quarters and I push the door 95% closed to help drown out our voices more. Before she has a chance to touch me and I lose all cognitive ability, I push her bikini bottoms aside and run my fingers through her folds, giving special attention to her swollen bundle of nerves. “Josh...” she whispers in my ear. My mouth is peppering her shoulders and chest with kisses as I dip first one, then two fingers in to her hot, wet tunnel. Her knees buckle and she quickly catches herself and wraps one arm around my neck, burying her hand in the hair at the back of my neck. As I caress her with my hand, she reaches for me once again, stroking me through my shorts. “Agh, god, Donna...” I moan. She undoes the tie of my shorts and quickly dips her hand inside, gripping me tightly as she runs her thumb over the head of my cock. I didn’t think I could get any harder, but she’s just defied that logic. 

I continue my ministrations, using my free arm to direct her left leg up on to the bed, giving me better access. As I apply more pressure and speed up my caress of her hot walls, she moans deeply. Her hand starts to pump me in earnest. “You feel so good, honey,” I tell her. “God, Josh. I’m so close baby. More...” she sighs. I start rubbing my palm against her clit as she tightens her grip on my cock. “You like that?” I ask. “Mmmm...” she moans. “Come for me, Donna. I want to see you come for me honey.” I’m going to explode any minute now but I want to see Donna come first. I need to see her come. I move my left hand up to caress her breast again and add a bit more pressure to her sex. “Oh, Josh... oh god! I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come, baby. Uggghh...” I quickly seek out her lips and our kiss muffles her moans as I feel her clamp down around my fingers. I milk her until the vibrations in her body cease, our tongues still dueling. She pulls away, panting lightly against my cheek, clinging to me with one arm and pumping me with renewed purpose with the other hand. “Now I want to watch you Joshua. Come for me baby.” I start to pump in to her hand as she lowers her other hand to cup my balls and roll them gently. “Donna... oh god yes!” I moan as I come hot and heavy against her abdomen. “Ughhhh...” I grunt as the last of my cum shoots out, coating her stomach. She continues her caress as I come back down to reality. 

Once I feel the room stop spinning, I pull her head toward me with both hands, kissing her gently, silently communicating my appreciation of what she just did to me. I pull away and look deeply in to her eyes, seeing the dark pools of residual desire there. I can’t believe this woman wants me at all, but I’ve never been more thankful for anything in my life. I hold my hands to her face, caressing her cheeks. “I love you so much, Donna. You have no idea.” She smiles at me, her face lighting up. “Oh, I think I have some idea... I love you too, Josh,” she says, putting her hand over my heart on my bare chest. I move one hand down, covering hers, encouraging her to feel the rapid beat of my heart. “It beats only for you... only you...” I tell her. I see the tears pool in her eyes and wipe them away.

“Hey, you guys get lost or something?!” I hear Sam yell from somewhere above deck. Shit! We’ve probably taken longer than logical. I can’t steal my eyes away from Donna’s, but manage to answer Sam, yelling that we were just washing up and would be right there. Not a complete lie. We are going to have to clean up a bit.

I reach over and pick up one of the damp towels, cleaning the evidence of our activities off her stomach. She giggles as I slide the towel over her. “That tickles,” she explains. “Sorry about the mess,” I apologize. “I’m not,” she says as she takes her index finger, slides it through a spot I hadn’t reached yet, and pulls her finger to her mouth, cleaning it thoroughly with her tongue before sucking it between her lips sensuously. I groan my appreciation and despite our recent activities, feel my cock twitch in reaction to her display. 

“Donna, are you trying to kill me?” I ask through gritted teeth. 

“Never... just getting a little taste of what’s to come.” God, whatever I did to be worthy of this little minx of a woman, please tell me so I can make sure to do it over and over and over again. I could reply with a smartass, snarky remark, but I decide to go with, “I hope I’ll be afforded the same opportunity” before I dip my middle finger back between her legs, caressing up and down her folds once more before bringing my fingers to my mouth and cleaning them carefully. Two can play this game baby. She bites her bottom lip and raises an eyebrow. “I think that can be arranged,” she assures me.

“As much as I really hate to end this little tryst, I think we better get dressed and back above deck before sailor boy comes down looking for us,” I advise.

“Yes, right. Clothes. Let’s do that. And later... maybe we can try out that bathroom scenario I’ve been fantasizing about?”

“Ready and willing, baby. How did I get so lucky?” I say as I quickly run the other towel over myself, cleaning up the best I can before sliding my dry boxer briefs and shorts back on.

“It remains to be seen,” she teases as she unties her top and bottoms, letting them fall to the floor before taking the towel and cleaning herself off more thoroughly. I have my arms through my shirtsleeves and am about to pull it over my head when my breath catches and I stop short with the site of her naked before me. God, if we make it back to the hotel before I have to have her again, it’ll be a miracle.

She quickly dresses in her dry clothes, rolls the dirty towels in a ball, careful to contain the mess within the roll, and packs them back in our bag. I hand her my swim trunks, which she quickly folds. She tosses them and her unfolded bikini (how would you even fold something that tiny?) in the bag, runs a brush through her hair, and announces she’s ready. You’d never be able to tell that not 5 minutes ago, my hand was stroking her in the most intimate way.

“Kay, Josh, you’re gonna need to do something about the ‘I just got some’ look on your face or we’re toast. Think you can handle that?” she admonishes with a raised eyebrow.

I shake my head and roll my shoulders, attempting to put a game face on. “Better?”

“Not by much, but it’ll have to do. Come on,” she says as she looks around once more, ensuring we have all our things and left no evidence before leading me out of the tiny room and back up the ladder.

“What took so long?” Sam asks from behind the wheel.

“Sorry, we wanted to clean up a bit. Salt water always makes me feel so sticky,” Donna says.

“Got ya. Yeah, I’m feeling a bit dirty myself now that you mention it.” I can’t help the laugh/cough that escapes my throat. I pull my hand to my mouth, trying to hide my mirth at his unintended pun.

“Josh, you okay?” Sam asks with concern. I clear my throat a few times. “Yeah, thanks, swallowed my gum on that last wave.”

“Oh, you have gum? Great, I wanted to get the stale beer taste out of my mouth. Got another piece?” Donna eyes me from over his shoulder.

“Sorry, last piece,” I lie. He shrugs his shoulders in the universal sign of ‘oh well’ before turning back to navigating us toward the shore, which we seem to be fast approaching.

“Almost back, huh?” Donna asks.

“Yeah, maybe another 20 minutes or so and we should be docking,” Sam replies.

“Sun’s almost set. Did you want to grab dinner or something, Sam?” I know she’s asking because she genuinely wants to spend some time with our good friend who we don’t see much anymore. And I know we shouldn’t just dock and run, considering Sam hosted us all day on his boat. But I also don’t know if I could stand another few hours of wining and dining before I can get Donna alone again.

“Actually... I hate to do this, but I have a prior commitment,” he replies. I hope he doesn’t notice the sigh of relief I release at his statement.

“No, no Sam, we’re just glad we got to spend the day with you. Please, don’t let us ruin your plans. Right Josh?” Donna throws at me. “Right! Right, no please, we’re fine. It was good to see you, buddy.” And I do mean that.

“So who’s the hot date?” Donna inquires. “What?!” Sam’s voice raises an octave. “How? How did you know it was a date?”

“Sam, you turned kind of red and tried to hide a smile when you said you had plans. Terrible, horrible poker face,” Donna tells him. Huh. I didn’t notice any of that. But then again, I’m having trouble focusing on anything but the memory of Donna’s naked body. And that thing she did with her hands. And with her finger and mouth. And... crap. Here we go again. Down boy! Down! I don’t even remember being this sensitive when I was a teenager. That woman does wonderful, evil things to my body. Both knowingly and unintentionally. I jump back in to the conversation as Sam is describing a woman I think I heard them say is named Rachel to Donna. From what I caught, he seems pretty excited about her.

I clear my throat, “That’s great bud. I’m happy for you. I hope it works out.”

“Well, it’s only a second date, but things went well on the first date so we’ll see. I can only hope to find someone who compliments my life the way you two do each others,” Sam tells us with complete sincerity. I cross my arms and look over at Donna with a smile. “Well, bud, I can’t deny it’s a wonderful feeling.” Donna smiles wider.

“Come here you two love birds!” Sam says, pulling Donna and I in to a hug. “Okay, Sam, okay. That’s good. All set with the hugging,” I say uncomfortably.

“Sorry. Got a little carried away there.”

“Ah-kay, Captain, how about you steer this ship back to harbor, huh?”

He smiles as I wrap my arms around Donna from behind, placing my chin on her shoulder and look to the shore. Sam nods and goes back to the task of navigating the ‘What’s Next?’ back to its spot at the marina.

He’s got some skills. I would have probably just run us in to the dock, but he cuts the engine and lets us drift in to his mooring spot like a pro. He sets the anchor and ties the boat to the dock before locking everything up. I rub my hands over Donna’s shoulders. The sun has just about disappeared and she’s shivering slightly in her tank and shorts. She catches one of my hands with hers and entwines our fingers, pulling me off the boat and on to the dock behind her. I wobble slightly, my legs slightly surprised to be back on solid land. That or I’m still a bit weak from our activities below deck. Pun so intended. Sam walks us to the parking lot, promising to call soon and wishing us luck at the DCCC party tomorrow.

“Thanks for everything, Sam. We had a great time,” Donna says, leaning in for a hug.

“Yes, thank you Samuel. I will tell tales of your ocean conquering prowess to the leader of the free world and his minions,” I joke.

“Anytime guys. You should make a point to come visit again soon. Maybe on a non-business related trip,” he says, offering his hand. I shake his hand and surprise him by pulling him in for a hug. As much as I give him shit, he’s my best friend. Well, besides Donna. I really do enjoy spending time with him. We do the manly ‘two back slaps’ thing and he whispers, “Be good to her and don’t ever let her go, Josh. You’re a lucky son of a bitch.”

“Don’t I know it,” I whisper back. “And I’ll do my best. Hopefully be calling you with some good news soon.”

With that, we wave one last goodbye to Sam before turning to go find our Mustang. I place my hand in its familiar spot on Donna’s lower back, helping guide her through the parking lot as the last of the sunlight disappears, coating us in darkness. When we reach the car, she throws the bag in to the backseat as I open the passenger door for her. “Ready to go back to the hotel?” I ask. “Are you hungry or anything?”

“I’m hungry, Josh, but not necessarily for food. And I could really use a shower. How about we kill two birds with one stone?” she suggests with an evocative gleam in her eye.

“Did I ever tell you you’re a genius?” I ask with a crooked smile.

“No, but please feel free to do so anytime.”

“I’m going to regret that statement in the future, aren’t I?”

“Not the near future, no.”

“Ah-kay...” I lean in and kiss her softly before she slides in to the car. I run around to the driver’s seat, hop over the door in to the seat, and start the car, feeling invigorated. It was a great day. Now let’s see what the night has in store. 

I waste no time navigating back to the hotel, tossing the valet the keys to the Mustang, and dragging Donna through the hotel until we reach the privacy of our room. As soon as the door is shut, I find myself pinning her between me and it. Our mouths come together like magnets and hands begin exploring everywhere we can reach. Before I realize it, Donna has my shorts around my ankles and is pushing my shirt up my torso. 

“Hey, how did you get so stealthy?”

“Years of practice sneaking up on you...” she trails off as she assaults my neck with her soft lips.

She nearly has me in a state of complete abandon when I suddenly recall a suggestion of shower sex. I gently pull her face away from my body and smile at the lust in her eyes.

“Donnatella, what do you say we go wash the salt water off and take advantage of the bathroom’s finer amenities?” She smiles and waggles her eyebrows, pushing gently against my chest, allowing her to sneak out of my grip and saunter toward the bathroom, removing articles of clothing and dropping them behind her on the way. I nearly fall flat on my face as I start to follow, forgetting about the shorts still pooled at my ankles. Luckily, I catch myself on the table by the door, kick the shorts the rest of the way off, and jog to catch the elusive minx that has already disappeared behind the bathroom door. By the time I enter the bathroom, the shower is already on and steaming. I can barely make out the shape of a very naked Donna Moss behind the fogged up glass doors. I remove my boxers and quickly enter the shower, locating Donna standing under the rain showerhead. Her head is tilted back, hair slicked away from her face as she lets the water cascade over her body creating little rivers that run along her skin. I immediately decide my thirsty tongue needs to be following those riverbeds. I take the last steps toward Donna and kiss her deeply, my arousal making contact with her flat stomach, causing me to groan in to our kiss. I continue to kiss my way slowly down the side of her mouth, her neck, and lap at the dip in her collarbone as the water runs over us both. 

“Josh...” I love when she says my name like that. Like she’s breathing it rather than saying it. 

I continue my dissent, palming her breasts as my mouth makes its way down her breastbone, stopping to make a quick detour to her adorable belly button, then finally dips between her legs. I pull Donna back with me as I find a seat on the side of the tub that lines the back of the shower, saving my aging knees from the hard tile floor. I pull her in front of me and reach down to pull one leg up on to the edge of the tub to my right, giving me better access. She puts her hands against on my shoulders for support as I look up at her wanton face and smile at the desire burning in her eyes. My arousal is screaming for attention, but I do my best to ignore my own desire. I want this to be about the beautiful goddess before me.

Without surrendering eye contact, I lower my mouth to her once again, running my tongue between her folds. She bites her bottom lip, but continues to watch as I slowly caress her with my mouth, pulling her clit between my lips. She begins to moan and chant my name, her voice echoing off the tile walls, amplifying her cries and my own arousal.

“God, Josh... Joshua... yeah, right there baby. Right. There!” she screams as her breath catches and her body begins to spasm. I continue to lap at her sex, cleaning her juices as they flow from her body. She relaxes and leans forward, pulling my head against her abdomen and embracing me with a sigh. I wrap my arms around her lower back, helping to support her as she catches her breath.

“Oh, my god, Joshua.”

“Not a god, only a man, Donnatella. A man with a bit of an oral fixation, but still just a man,” I grin as she releases me and I sit back.

She just rolls her eyes and swats at my shoulder. Then suddenly, she’s on her knees in front of me, wrapping her wet hands around my still throbbing cock and taking my breath away. Just as she bends to engulf me between her sweet lips, I put my hands on her shoulders to hold her back.

“What’s wrong?” she asks, her eyebrows furrowed.

“Nothing except I’ll never last if you do that and I had something else in mind.”

With that request, she grabs my hand and pulls me to follow her as she backs against the wall and places one leg on the edge of the tub. I crash my body against hers, kissing her with everything I’ve got. I place one hand on the wall just above her right shoulder and wrap the other behind her back, thrusting my hips, rubbing myself against her slick stomach. She reaches down between us and guides me to her center. I rub myself against her still wet folds, stimulating her a bit more before I enter her in one quick, hard thrust. She throws her head back, allowing me to attack her neck as I pull out almost completely before thrusting back in.

“God, you feel amazing, Donna.”

“Mmm, so good Josh. More.”

I pull the leg she had resting on the tub to wrap around my waist and begin to set a fast, hard rhythm, using the shower wall as leverage, my muscles straining at the exertion but there’s no way I’m letting this end. She’s running her hands through my wet hair as I take her left nipple in my mouth, sucking hard. I concentrate on the feel of her hot, slick core as I piston myself in and out of her, our moans and the sounds of our wet bodies colliding echoing through the shower. I’m so close, but I won’t let myself go until she does.

“Come for me Donna. Come on baby, I’m so close. I want you to come with me.”

“Josh, ugh, please baby. Please,” she begs. I slip the hand that was against the wall down between us and find her clit with my fingers, feeling myself enter her body. I look down to where we’re joined and the visual is just too much. 

“Donna... oh god baby... FUCK!” I feel my rhythm falter as I tense, thrusting in to Donna hard, once.. twice... pressing her against the wall as my cock explodes within her. On the last thrust, she explodes around me, crying my name as the contractions of her inner walls milk the last of the cum from my body. My thrusts slow and I collapse against her, pinning her to the shower wall, burying my head in space between her neck and shoulder. She drops her leg from my waist as I slip from her body. We stand there like that for a few glorious moments, just basking in the feel of each other’s embrace as the water continues to wash over our bodies.

“God, Donna. What you do to me... I just... there are no words,” I say in earnest as I pull back and look in to her eyes, brushing her matted wet hair back from her face. She gives me a shy smile and I can’t help but kiss it from her lips. We languidly kiss for a few minutes, hands rubbing soothingly up and down each other’s bodies. Donna pulls away first, turning away from me and leaving me feeling cold and alone without her body against mine before she returns with a bottle of shampoo.

“Do you mind?” she asks, handing me the body and turning around.

“Not at all my dear. Not at all,” I reply, flicking the bottle open and pouring the shampoo in to my hand. We spend the next 10 minutes washing the salt water and sex from each other before finally shutting the shower off and wrapping ourselves in the robes the hotel provided. We make our way to the bedroom, exhausted by the day on the water and activities we just enjoyed.

I collapse on the bed and open my arms, awaiting Donna to mold her body against mine. She climbs in and spoons herself beside me. I kiss the top of her head and pull her closer.

“Goodnight, Donnatella. I love you,” I murmur as I drift off. I hear her mumble, “Love you too” before I fall in to a deep sleep, sated and happy with this woman in my arms.


	11. CHAPTER 11

~Donna’s POV~

I wake up Sunday morning pleasantly sore in all the right places. All couldn’t be more right in the world. I’m lying naked in a luxurious bed with an equally disrobed Joshua Lyman spooned up behind me. And judging by something poking me in the back, last night’s activities have done nothing to drain his libido. He’s been full of surprises these last few days and tonight, after the pool party, I have a little surprise for him. I smile evilly to myself before looking over at the alarm clock. It’s 9am. I can’t remember the last time I slept in this late. Not that 9am is really all that late, but let’s just say when working for the President of the United States, the luxury of sleeping past 6am is no longer on the table.

I feel Josh stir behind me, apparently awoken by my fidgeting. He kisses my shoulder and yawns deeply. “Mmmm, good morning beautiful,” he greats in what I’m learning is his husky, morning-after-awesome-sex, wake up voice. It’s a voice I could definitely get used to hearing every day. I shouldn’t be thinking like that. Everything’s going well right now. No need to rush in to those thoughts already. 

I smile and turn around in his arms to face him. I can’t stop my hand from moving up to trace the contours of his face. “Good morning, handsome,” I giggle at his smug grin. He leans in to kiss me, but I hold a hand up to stop him. “Josh, morning breath,” I tell him before he thinks I’m dismissing his advances in malice.

“I don’t mind if you don’t,” he challenges. I drop my hand and allow his lips to meet mine. The kiss is sweet and lazy… we spend a few minutes just enjoying discovering each other’s mouths once more. Hands begin exploring and not soon enough, we’re making love again. This time, it’s slow, lazy, and passionate, just like the kiss that initiated it. It just feels so natural with Josh, like it’s exactly what we’re supposed to be doing. I have no earthly clue why it took us so long to get here, but I know there’s no going back. Making love with Josh is like a drug I can’t seem to get enough of. I think I actually may understand how people could get addicted to sex if it were like this every time. And so far, Josh hasn’t disappointed.

Finally, Josh collapses against me and my gelatinous muscles are only able to trace slow circles along his spine as I struggle to catch my breath. Once Josh’s own breath evens out, he tries to shift off of me, but I slide my hand over his ass, not ready to relinquish his body from mine. He chuckles in to the crook of my neck.

“Donna, if I had it my way, I’d never leave your body, but we should probably think about getting ready for the Pool Party,” he mumbles.

“Mmmm, plenty of time Joshua. Just five more minutes. I’m too cozy right now,” I whine gently.

“Okkkaayyy,” he mocks indignation. “But just five more minutes.”

I smile and kiss the top of his head, continuing to run my hand up and down his muscular back. He shifts slightly, so he can look me in the eye. His face is a mask of seriousness, but he doesn’t seem upset. “What is it?” I inquire, trying to mask the concern in my voice.

“Donna, I don’t ever want to wake up without you,” he says with gravity.

“Josh, I call you every morning to wake you up, so you pretty much do that now. And I’m guessing we’ll be spending more nights together as well, so I’ll even be there for some in-person appearances,” I tell him, using a bit of humor to try and break the sober look on his face.

“No, Donna, I mean I really don’t ever want to wake up without you ever again. I don’t want to go to sleep without you in my arms. I don’t wake up without the warmth of your body against mine.” He pauses and I can see the wheels turning, like he’s trying to find the answer to a puzzle. Then his face softens and his eyes sparkle. “Donna, when we get back to D.C., would you move in with me?” he asks, his eyes filled with hope.

“Wait, Josh, I mean…” confusion over this line of conversation - and so soon after I was just thinking about it - overwhelming me.

“I know, it’s fast,” he cuts me off. “But not really if you think about it. We know just about everything about each other. You know all my faults and I know all your weird rituals and we love each other anyway. What more is there to know? And I don’t want you to feel like you’re moving in to ‘my place’. You should move in for now and I think we should start looking for a place of our own together. Something a little bigger than my condo. Maybe a townhouse or something. A place we can call ‘our home’. We’ve waited long enough, Donna. I don’t want to wait anymore.”

I can feel the tears pooling in my eyes. “Josh,” I manage to whisper through the emotion in my throat. “Are you sure? I mean, are you really, really sure?”

“Donna, I love you so, so much. I’ve never been surer. What do you say, do you want to shack up with me or what?” he says with nervous laughter.

“I’d really like that, Joshua. I love you,” I say before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him soundly.

“I’m glad about that…” he says between kisses. I feel him start to harden inside me and instinctively contract my inner muscles around him. He moans in to my mouth and I gasp as I feel him start to move above me. I’ll never tire of this.

By the time we finally are ready for the party, it’s nearly 11:30am. The party doesn’t start until 1pm, but my stomach is growling and we both are craving coffee. We decide to find a Starbucks along the way for a quick snack and to get our caffeine fix. Josh keeps his promise and doesn’t argue when I inform him it’s my turn to drive the Mustang. We stop at the first Starbucks we see, sharing a bagel and enjoying our coffees while chatting aimlessly.

I decide it’s time to let Josh in on my little surprise for tonight. At least part of it. “Josh, I have something for you for later tonight,” I say nonchalantly, picking sesame seeds off the remaining bits of our bagel.

“Funny, I was thinking I have something for you later too,” he says with a smirk, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

“No, Josh, not that!” I laugh at his innuendo, feeling my face flush. “Though evidence would suggest I could likely be persuaded.” Oh the things this man does to me!

He laughs, “That’s a given. So what are you talking about then, my dear?”

“Well, it’s a surprise. We need to be changed and ready to go by 6:30 tonight. So it’ll require getting our schmoozing and convincing done by around 5. Think you can manage that my political wunderkind?”

“God, I was hoping to be out of there by 2!” he cries.

“Joshua that would give us only an hour there. I highly doubt even you can strong-arm a bunch of snobby, rich Democrats to part with their money that quickly. And our hosts might find it a bit rude. Not to mention, Leo would kill you…”

“Okay, okay, I get it. I’m just saying there should be absolutely no problem getting out of there by 5. And I have extra incentive to work efficiently today,” he says suggestively.

“Oh yeah, what incentive is that?”

“Faster we get out of there, faster I get you alone, where you should feel, you know, completely free to prance around naked,” he informs.

“Really?” I chuckle. “Well thank you for the permission. I’ll take it under consideration.”

“We should really think about making it a thing now that I think about it. When we get our new place, we’ll make sure it has lots of trees or a fence or something so you can prance around the house naked and not worry about creepy peeping Toms.”

“That’s a nice thought, Josh, but whatever will we do about the creepy peeping Joshs?” I ask with mock seriousness.

“Hey! I wouldn’t be creepy or peeping!” he whines. “I would simply be enjoying the wonder and beauty that is the body of the woman I love.”

I smile at the sincerity in his tone. “Fine, but if you get to enjoy the view, I reserve the right to be given the same privileges.”

“I think we can work something out,” he smiles broadly.

“Just remember, Joshua, any of our friends find out about the nudist colony you’re proposing we run at our hypothetical home, and your peeping days are over!” I warn with a laugh.

“I wouldn’t think of it!” he promises with his hand over his heart. “Though we could charge and make a few bucks,” he teases. I smack his arm and he feigns pain. “Don’t worry, Donna, I don’t ever plan on sharing you,” he swears before leaning in for a quick kiss.

“Alright, enough with the scheming for now. Let’s get this party over with, shall we?” We both swig back the last of our coffees and head back out to the car. The ride to Svengal’s house was relatively quick. We arrive a fashionably 10 minutes late, handing over the keys to the valet. Josh seemed to be eying the young man curiously, which confused me until he made a show of taking my hand in his and pointedly telling the kid not to leave any scratches. Jealous Josh is always an amusing sight to see and I secretly revel in the fact that he no longer even attempts to hide it.

We enter the lavish, white marble foyer of the home and are directed out a rear set of doors. The backyard seems to have been built for entertaining. As we descend the wide, marble steps, I see a large covered patio to our right that looks like an outside living room with plush couches, a fully stocked (and busy) bar, built in fireplace, and flat screen television. To the left are another bar and an area with elegant tables and chair that seem to have been set up for this occasion. In the center of our field of view is a large, glistening swimming pool with a grotto and waterfall in the back corner. Beyond the yard, I notice that the property must drop off, as there’s an amazing, unobstructed view of the ocean in the distance. It’s beautifully landscaped with colorful flowers and plants tastefully accenting the man made features. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if this place cost more than the White House,” I whisper in to Josh’s ear with awe.

“I guarantee it,” he replies with a laugh.

“Josh! There you are!” a smarmy, well dressed man with a fake tan yells from the bar near the outdoor living room. 

“Mr. Chairman, so good to see you again,” Josh replies through his best fake smile. He really does hate this kissing up stuff. The man moves away from the group he was speaking with and makes his way over to us, holding his hand out to Josh.

“And this young lady must be your lovely assistant? You didn’t mention her beauty, Mr. Lyman,” he says to Josh. “Have you ever thought about acting my dear?”

I put on my own fake smile and take his proffered hand. “I’m flattered, but I like where I am. Donna Moss, sir. Pleased to meet you. You have a beautiful home. Thank you for having us.” Josh isn’t the only one who hates brown nosing.

“Please, call me Devon. Well, if you ever change your mind, give me a call. I’ll set you up with my friend, Ari. Best agent in town,” he winks, handing me his business card.

“I’ll keep that in mind, sir,” I reply, purposely keeping things formal. This guy reeks of pretentious ass and I’d really rather not get to know him any better than I have to. I look over at Josh who I can see is struggling to keep his mouth shut. His discomfort at Svengal’s attentions is sweet, but we need his head in the game if we want to come away from this with a win. I stealthily rub my hand along his lower back, hoping to calm him. He seems to let go of some of the tension in his body and turns toward the group near the bar.

“Devon, I see a few of your friends from our lunch the other day. How about you introduce us to the rest of them and we’ll see if we can help put their minds at ease?” he asks. His use of ‘us’ and ‘we’ do not go unnoticed and I appreciate him treating me as an equal in this endeavor. I’ll have to remember to thank him properly later.

We spend the next few hours nursing the too sweet margaritas and coddling the egos of some of Hollywood’s most rich and powerful behind the scenes men and women. I’ve always thought Josh had the biggest ego in the world, but I’m realizing it may only be the biggest in D.C. He has nothing on Svengal and his cohorts. I don’t think I’ve heard people talk about their summer homes, yachts, and luxury cars with such fervor before. Probably because I don’t really know anyone with summer homes, yachts, or luxury cars. Well, other than the President. And most of that came with the job.

As Ellen, a woman who’s had so much work done that I can’t quite tell if she’s 30 or 60, drones on about her favorite pet charity (if you consider providing high end makeup to little girls in third world countries a charity… I mean, who needs food when you can have lipstick and eyeliner?), I scan the now crowded yard to see if I spot any celebrities. I don’t think Josh knows this, but I keep a list of famous people I’ve met in my career. Just for fun, of course. I see a few D-listers sprinkled around, but I’m not seeing anyone worth swooning over. 

Josh is doing a marvelous job of NOT putting his foot in his mouth and between my ability to artfully steer the conversations back to the DCCC and upcoming midterms and Josh’s pointed arguments for keeping their support behind the party, we seem to finally made some headway in accomplishing our tasks. And we only had to sell our souls just a little (in the form of promised tickets to the State Dinner next month). Plus, watching Josh in political operative mode, watching him use his powers of persuasion to get what he wants… it’s kind of hot!

I scan the crowd once more as our conversation winds down and spot Daniel O’Donnell sitting at a table in the back corner beside the pool’s grotto. He has the table enraptured, hopefully doing the same thing we’re doing. I tug on Josh’s arm and point to the older politician. “We should probably go say hello and see how he’s fairing,” I whisper in his ear. Josh lets out a long, exasperated breath. “Yes, please. Anything to get us away from these vultures,” he whispers back.

“Well, it was great meeting and talking with you all. If you have any more questions or concerns, please feel free to give us a call. We’re going to go mingle and say hi to an old friend,” Josh tells the group.

“Certainly, please enjoy yourselves and thank you again for making the trip,” Svengal says, shaking both our hands and holding on to mine a few seconds longer than necessary. Finally, I feel Josh put his hand against my lower back and steer us toward Mr. O’Donnell.

“Well, that was painful. But you were great, Donna,” he says sincerely. “I don’t think I could have kept in check without you there. And you were able to keep those bastards on topic when they wanted to play ‘my yacht’s better than your yacht’. I don’t know how you did that, but I think we got them to come around.”

“Thank you, Josh. You were pretty impressive yourself. We make a good team,” I reply.

“Yes, yes we do. In more ways than one,” he says with an evil grin and wink.

“I won’t deny that, but behave yourself. We still need to check in with O’Donnell before we’re scot-free,” I chastise with a grin.

“Ah-kay.”

As we approach O’Donnell, he spots us coming and nods his head in acknowledgment. I look around his table and quickly realize I didn’t see any celebrities in the crowd worth mentioning because the few that are actually here seem to all be sitting around the former Mayor’s table. Tom Hanks and his wife, Rita Wilson, are sitting to O’Donnell’s left with Steve Martin sitting just beyond them. And to O’Donnell’s right, with their backs to us, are a man with short, dark brown hair who has his arm around the shoulders of a petite woman with fiery red hair. I can’t see their faces to know who they are just yet, but sitting at this table, they must be someone important.

“Donna, I know you can get a little… excitable… around celebrities, but you need to promise me you’ll keep your cool. Remember, we work for the White House and are representing the President. So no swooning or asking for autographs or anything Donna-like in that sense, okay?” he asks gently.

“Joshua, I’m fine! I mean, Tom Hanks is one of my favorite actors and Steve Martin is hilarious, but I can keep it together. I’ll just summon my own acting experience,” I assure him.

“Oh boy… please Donna, just treat them like anybody else. I had to talk David Hasselhoff out of issuing a restraining order against you last time we were in this kind of situation,” he reminds me. I would be offended if that weren’t very nearly true. But I was young and naïve then. I’ve got a few more years of experience playing the game under my belt now. Celebrities don’t faze me anymore. Mostly.

“I got this. Don’t worry your cute little butt about me,” I say with more confidence than I feel. 

Must. Keep. It. Together. 

I take a deep breath and remind myself that they’re just people. Award winning, talented, amazing people... And Democrats! I’ll hold on to that thought. They’re fellow Democrats. See? We have something in common. And it happens to be the topic we’re here to talk about. I’m feeling much better about the situation now. No need to drum up inane small talk. I know the party and I know the political game. As long as the conversation stays work-related, I can keep myself in check. I stand up a little straighter as we finally reach the table, standing behind the couple I haven’t been able to identify yet.

“Josh! And Miss Moss! So happy to see you! Have fun talking to our friends at the bar?” O’Donnell asks, rolling his eyes as the rest of the table laughs.

“Good to see you again, your honor. And let’s just say we got the job done and leave it at that, shall we?” Josh winks.

“Why do you think I came over to this corner when I arrived? I saw you, but I’m too old to listen to their petty bullshit. So I found a few old friends over here and let’s just say my job wasn’t too difficult,” he tells us with a grin and nod to the table. They all nod back in agreement.

“Oh, how rude of me. Everyone, I’d like to introduce you to Joshua Lyman, White House Deputy Chief of Staff, and his lovely and bright assistant, Donna Moss,” O’Donnell tells the table. 

Then, looking back at us, he goes around the table as we shake hands with each person while he introduces us, “Josh, Donna, you might recognize some of my compatriots here, but I’ll introduce them anyway. This is Tom Hanks and his better half, Rita Wilson. Mr. Steve Martin.” We finally reach the couple who we couldn’t fully see until just now. “The lovely and talented Patti Scialfa, and her worse half, Mr. Bruce Springsteen,” O’Donnell says with a laugh and playful slap to the man’s shoulder. I can feel my face flush slightly when I realize Bruce Springsteen and his wife were the couple who I couldn’t make out from the backs or their heads. I quickly recover, remembering my promise to Josh, and shake their hands as I did the rest, happy with my ability to take the surprise in stride.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all,” I say calmly as I stand up fully, turning to Josh with a proud smile. It takes me a second, but I soon realize that Josh is still shaking Bruce’s hand, his mouth hanging open and eyes wide in shock. Mr. Springsteen is gracious enough to just giggle at my dumbfounded boss and boyfriend. I nudge Josh’s side with my elbow, attempting to get his attention. He seems to break out of his spell, clearing his throat and finally releasing the rocker’s hand as he stands back up fully beside me, still staring in awe. 

“Sorry, I just… wow… um…” he stutters. And he was worried about me swooning!

“What Josh means to say is he’s honored to meet you all as well,” I say with a laugh.

“You alright there, Josh?” O’Donnell asks as he tries to hold back his laughter.

Josh slowly turns toward O’Donnell. “Yes, your honor. But that’s… you know who that is, right?” he asks, pointing toward Mr. Springsteen. I quickly swat his hand back to his side. It is rude to point, mind you.

“Well I hope he knows who I am, Josh. The man’s swindled me out of plenty of my hard earned money over the years! Am I right, Danny boy?” Bruce says, causing the table to laugh and nod their understanding.

Josh’s head snaps back toward Springsteen upon hearing the man speak to him directly. His smile grows and he does a great impression of a fish, attempting to speak. I put my hand on his back, rubbing lightly to try and help him get his bearings and I do my best to suppress the laugh that is threatening to bubble over.

“Of course… of course. Mr. Springsteen, may I say it’s a true honor, sir. I’m a huge fan. HUGE fan! Right, Donna?” Josh says, looking like a little boy who just met Superman. I giggle at his excitement.

“It’s true, sir. In fact, he was just playing one of your records at our hotel the other night,” I certify calmly, trying to save Josh as much dignity as possible during this very uncharacteristic display.

“Well, thank you. Always nice to meet a fan. And please, call me Bruce. Mr. Springsteen was my father,” Bruce says. “And I’m a fan as well, Josh. What you guys have been doing in this administration has renewed my hope that maybe somebody in Washington hasn’t forgotten about all those people I write songs about… The little guys who are working hard trying to make a life for their families but still struggling. Ole Danny, here, was telling me about a college tuition tax credit thing you’re working on. That’s really great, man. That’s the kind of stuff I like to see happening.”

Josh’s face lights up with pride as he dips his chin in an ‘awe-shucks’ manner. When he looks back up, that cocky smirk has replaced the astonishment he was wearing a few moments ago. One of his heroes just said he was a fan… He’s going to be unbearable the rest of the day at least. Good thing we’re driving a convertible, because I don’t think his head would fit in the car otherwise.

“We’re doing our best, Mr. Springst… I mean, Bruce. If we can get some more help in Congress, we could really get things done,” Josh says, still a hint of shock under the political operative voice he’s returned to.

“Tommy and I were just talking about that on the way here, my man. We’re not going anywhere. Just keep up the good work in D.C. and you’ll have our support,” Springsteen says with a wink. “Now that you’re work here is done, have a little fun Lyman! It’d be a shame for you to come all this way just to kiss ass for your boss. I’m sure Donna, here, would enjoy some R&R, am I right Miss Moss?”

I can feel the heat of a blush creeping up my body and only hope the sun hides the redness. “I won’t argue with you there, Bruce,” I say. Little does he know just how much fun we’ve been having these last few days.

“Well, look at the time. I guess we should leave you to the festivities. It was an honor and pleasure meeting you all. On behalf of President Bartlet, thank you for your continued support,” Josh says before we shake everyone’s hands once more. O’Donnell holds mine a second longer as Josh says his final goodbyes. 

“It was a pleasure doing business with you, Miss Moss. You keep that kid in check for me,” he says, nodding over toward Josh. “We need more people like you two in the party. You are our future. Just remember that politics can’t be everything in life. Take it from someone who knows, if you let it take over, you end up an old pessimist like me who often forgets what we do all this for in the first place. And there’s no quicker way to lose your edge than to stop caring about what you’re working for,” O’Donnell warns. His face remains stone sour, but you can tell by the look in his eyes, he’s a man who’s witnessed some casualties in the life of a politician… some personal casualties if I’d have to venture a guess.

“I’ll remember that, your honor. And thank you. For everything,” I say.

Josh comes over and shakes O’Donnell’s hand in goodbye before we make our way back through the crowd and out to retrieve our car from the valet. 

As we stand together waiting for our car, Josh’s hand in its usual place at the base of my spine, I can’t help but take this quiet opportunity to get a few digs in. “Boy, am I ever glad I was able to keep my cool in front of O’Donnell’s celebrity friends. I mean, I know I can get… what did you call it? Excitable? Yeah, I mean, it would have been soooo embarrassing to freak out in front of someone I’m a big fan of. Don’t you think?” I say sarcastically.

“Yeah, yeah, get your little jokes in now, Donnatella. Just remember, I have it in my immense power to torture you later and I won’t hesitate if you keep this up.”

“You know who that is right?” I tease, mocking Josh.

“Donna…” he warns, but I can see he’s fighting a grin.

“Oh, Mr. Springsteen, I’m such a BIG fan!”

“That’s it, woman…” Josh says before pulling me to him and shutting me up with his mouth on mine. I moan in surprise and pleasure as his mouth moves expertly over mine before he releases me, breathless and stunned silent both from the sudden action and the fact that Josh just kissed me in front of dozens of powerful Democrats, apparently not caring about the consequences.

“Just remember this, my love… I happen to know for a fact that Bruce isn’t my only fan,” he says huskily, his lips still only inches from mine.

“Well, I suppose that’s true,” I reply causing that smug smirk to reappear on his face. “You do have your fan club on LemonLyman.com,” I deadpan. He lets out a frustrated breath, laying his forehead against my shoulder.

“Donnnaaa…” he whines. I frame his face in my hands and look him in the eyes.

“Joshua, since the day I met you, I’ve been your biggest fan. And I always will be. Just remember that…” I tell him sincerely. He smiles warmly and gives me one last quick kiss just as the valet pulls up with our car. I hop in the driver’s seat and look at my watch, seeing it’s just after 4pm. That should give us plenty of time.

“Gonna give me a hint on this surprise yet, Donnatella?” he asks as we pull away from the mansion.

“Nope! You’ll just have to wait, Joshua, though I know patience is so not your strongest attribute.”

“Come on… just a little hint,” he pleads. I just laugh and shake my head ‘no’. It’s going to be a long ride back to the hotel.


	12. CHAPTER 12

~Josh’s POV~

Though we do make it back to the hotel and are changed out of our pool party garb way before Donna’s 6:30 deadline, when I attempt to heat things up, she rebuffs my advances with promises that we’ll have plenty of time for that later. I would normally use my powers of persuasion in this scenario, but she seems so excited for the surprise she has planned… I don’t want to ruin it for her. We’re both dressed casually; her in tight jeans and a “Rock the Vote” t-shirt, me in jeans and an old Mets t-shirt she suggested I wear, claiming the soft fabric accented my biceps. Who am I to argue with that? She grabs a sweater and tosses me my zip up hooded sweatshirt, warning that it’ll be cool later tonight. So I’m guessing this means we’ll be outside somewhere.

“Are we going to grab dinner somewhere?” I ask after my stomach growls loudly.

“We can eat once we get there. Come on, let’s get going. If we leave now, hopefully we’ll beat the rush,” she says excitedly, coming over to give me a quick kiss before grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door. Her enthusiasm is adorable and rubbing off on me. I realize that I can’t wait to see what she has in store for our final evening here in L.A.

We get outside and I notice the same black SUV and driver waiting for us. When we got back from Svengal’s party, I sadly parted with the keys to the Mustang, thanking Chad for setting up the rental for us. Donna must have set up the car service for the evening.

Once we start traveling, I decide to try and get more information out of Donna. “So, still no clues, huh?” I ask, making sure to smile so my dimples are showing… she is powerless to the dimples.

“Uh uh, Joshua. The only clue I am giving you has already been given. Not my problem if you didn’t catch it,” she replies with an evil giggle. What the hell? The dimples aren’t even working?

“Clue? Donna, all we’ve done in the last hour is come back to the hotel, change, NOT have sex, and established the fact that wherever we’re going has food. That’s not much of a clue,” I whine.

“That wasn’t the clue I was referring to.”

“Okay, well, we brought sweatshirts to keep warm later, so that suggests outside activities…” I fill her in on the conclusion I reached earlier.

“That would be a valid conclusion,” she replies simply, giving nothing more away.

“So… we have outside and food. And we seem to be driving away from the shore and toward the city,” I observe, looking out the window. “Universal Studios?” I guess.

“Not a bad try, but no, Josh. Do you see any reason why we’d have to get to a theme park by a certain time?” she probes. “Plus, there’s no way in hell I’m dealing with you and lines for rides.” I sigh in frustration.

“Come on, Donna... pleasssseeee? I’ll make it very worth your while later,” I tantalize, wagging my eyebrows suggestively and making her laugh.

“Joshua, I have no doubt you’ll make it worth my while later whether I tell you where we’re going or not,” she challenges. She has a point there. What the hell would either of us gain by denying her the immense pleasure of my sexual prowess? “We’ll be there in a few minutes and all will be revealed,” she affirms.

“Fine, Donnatella. Just remember, payback’s a bitch,” I promise. I may not be able to get her back right now, but all in due time. I sit back in the seat and pull her against me, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. We sit in amiable silence as I watch out the window, trying to discern our destination by the passing buildings in this relatively unfamiliar city. Donna seems content to study my efforts with a smile. She’s very happy with herself right now. And despite my whining, I know she put a lot of thought in to this and I really do appreciate her efforts.

The SUV pulls off the highway and I feel my pulse race with anticipation. Los Angeles is a web of freeways. You usually don’t hit the surface streets until you’ve exhausted the 101 or the 110 or whatever the hell one you’re on. So we must be close. I see a sign that says “Dodger Stadium” with an arrow pointing to the right. Then it hits me! Outside. Food. Casual dress. 

“We’re going to a baseball game?!” I ask, almost jumping out of my seat.

Donna laughs as I start fidgeting around in my seat in excitement. “Well, I guess we have to now. Wouldn’t want to wipe that look off your face, Josh.”

“We’re going to Dodger Stadium! Donna, I love you, I love you, I love you,” I cry, pulling her in to a tight hug and kissing the top of her beautiful head. I haven’t been to a ballgame since well before our first campaign. Then another thought hits me. No. It can’t be. It’s just too perfect.

“Donna… who are the Dodgers playing tonight?” I ask tentatively, releasing her from my strangle hold so I can look at her face. She beams that beautiful smile at me.

“Let’s just say it’s a good thing you packed that shirt,” she replies, raising her eyebrow. I look down dumbly at my chest, reaffirming that I am indeed wearing a Mets t-shirt. Did I say Donna is perfect for me? Because she is so completely perfect for me.

“You got us tickets to the Dodgers game when the Mets happen to be in town?” I ask for verification. She nods and I pull her face to mine, kissing her with abandon. “Donna,” I mumble against her lips, “thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. I can’t believe you did this for me. God I fucking love you!”

“I saw the schedule and couldn’t help myself,” she replies. “I love you too, Josh.”

We pull up to the passenger drop off area of the stadium and the driver stops the car to let us out. I don’t even wait for him to open the door for us, jumping out of the car and pulling Donna along with me through the crowd of blue. 

“Josh, slow down,” she laughs. “We have plenty of time. The game doesn’t start for another hour.”

“Good, then we have time to do this,” I say before stopping and pulling a stunned Donna in to my arms. I kiss her like they do in the movies, wrapping my arms around her and bending her backwards, communicating my love and appreciation for this wonderful woman with my lips. At first she lets out a whimper of surprise, but then she moans deeply and I feel my groin twitch in response. I stand us back up fully and slowly release her, planting butterfly kisses along the line of her jaw. “Sorry,” I whisper between kisses. “I just couldn’t help myself. You’re amazing, you know that?”

“Don’t you ever apologize for kissing me like that,” she answers breathlessly. “A girl could get used to that.” She smiles, taking my breath away. I notice an errant strand of hair and tuck it behind her ear, letting the back of my hand caress her soft cheek.

“Good, because I plan on doing lots of that,” I grin before leaning in for one more deep kiss.

“GET A ROOM!” I hear someone yell. Donna laughs and pulls back.

“Good thing we already have one, huh? How about we save that thought for later,” she says seductively. I nod in agreement and take a deep breath to help calm myself down.

“Ah-kay. Should we maybe grab some Dodger dogs and beers and find our seats then?”

“Probably a good idea,” Donna says. I take her hand in mine and we get in line while Donna pulls out our tickets. My excitement is reaching fever pitch and Donna is giving me the evil eye as I rock back and forth on the balls of my feet. I don’t do well waiting in lines on a good day. She pulls on my hand and insists I calm down or she won’t let me get a beer.

“Oh I’ll be having a beer, Donna. And then a few more after that.”

“Joshua, you may have two beers. I don’t want to be holding your hair while you puke the entire flight home tomorrow.” She’s cute when she’s bossy.

“I’m a man, Donnatella. A man at a ballgame with his woman! I’ll be just fine,” I insist.

“You already had a margarita today. Any more than two beers and I’ll have to have our driver carry you in the hotel. And you won’t be in any shape for any extracurricular activities on our last night. You don’t want to miss out on our extracurricular activities do you?” she asks in a husky voice. I gulp audibly and shake my head.

“Two beers it is!”

“That’s what I thought,” she laughs.

We finally get to the gate and Donna hands the attendant our tickets, which are scanned and returned. “Keep those safe. We should, you know, frame them or something… to remember the trip by,” I suggest. She smiles warmly and tucks them in her pocket. See, I can be sweet.

Once we get through security, Donna loops her arm through mine and we get in yet another line for food and beer. We end up each getting a Dodger dog and beer and decide to split an order of French fries. She would have just eaten mine anyway. Donna pulls out the tickets once more to check our seating assignments. I balance my beer in one hand and our box of food in the other, letting Donna pull me through the crowd to our seats. We step out of the concourse and on to the steps leading toward the field. We descend closer and closer to the field until Donna finally stops just a few rows back from the visitors’ dugout.

“Donna, seriously? These are our seats?” I ask as she pulls me in to the row, giving me the aisle seat.

“Yup!” she says proudly as we sit and I hand her the box of food while I get situated.

“But how… how did you score these tickets?” I ask, shocked by how close we are to the field and soon, the players themselves.

“I may have asked Mr. O’Donnell for some help…” she replies.

“Really?!” I squeak. “But when?”

“When you went to call Leo the other day and left us alone. I asked him for suggestions for things to do and see and he brought up having to see a game at Dodger Stadium. I mentioned how you liked the Mets and when he heard that, he told me it was fate that they were in town this weekend, so he offered to help me get tickets for tonight’s game. I guess he has some connections with the franchise. Anyway, here we are! Close enough that you might even get a ‘Dude’ from Mike Piazza.” I smile at her thoughtfulness and teasing, giving her a quick kiss.

“I can’t thank you enough, Donna. This is really great. And I can’t think of anyone I’d rather share it with,” I say earnestly, returning her smile.

Donna and I make quick work of our food, both feeling pretty hungry. We didn’t bother eating anything at Svengal’s… instead opting to make our work as quick as possible and get out of that hell hole. If it weren’t for the fact that Donna was with me… and that I got to meet Bruce Springsteen… I don’t think I would have made it as long as I did with those people.

Dodger Stadium is pretty nice. Definitely one of the bigger parks I’ve been to. At one point in the game, the announcer says about 52,000 people are in attendance. I just hope they’re all voters! And, you know, Democrats. Donna and I spend most of the game commenting on plays and bantering back and forth. I may or may not yell out a few obscenities when the ump makes a terrible call. Piazza definitely didn’t strike out on that last pitch! I’m rewarded for my efforts when my yelling grabs his attention and he subtlety tips his hat in my direction. Donna claims it’s pure coincidence, but I assure her he remembers me from the spring training game I went to a few years ago. We end up each having one more beer and just before the 7th inning stretch, I convince Donna to share one final beer with me in celebration of the Mets 7-2 lead over the Dodgers. She caves, but makes sure to keep the beer in her possession the majority of the time. 

We’re both relaxed and having fun together. Donna is very knowledgeable about baseball, so it’s nice not having to explain the game to her. (God knows I’ve spent countless frustrated hours in the past trying to explain it to Mandy and Amy… neither of whom seemed to really care and took more delight in pissing me off.) I think Donna actually might know more about baseball than Sam does! Not that that says much. She even knew that Piazza started his Major League career as a Dodger!

As the game reaches the middle of the 8th, I look over and realize Donna is enjoying this just as much as I am. Her smile is genuine and her enthusiasm is real. She’s sitting beside me, now wearing her sweater to keep warm against the cooler night air. Her hair is a bit windblown and her eyes sparkle under the stadium lights. She takes a sip of our shared beer and automatically hands it toward me, completely in synch with my movements. I take a sip and hand it back. My thoughts drift to just how much I love this woman. I really can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with her. I lift my arm around her shoulders and pull her against my side, kissing the top of her head. 

“I love you, Josh,” she says loud enough so that only I can hear. I lay my cheek against her soft hair and inhale the smell of her shampoo.

“Mmmm, I’m glad about that... I guess it’s a good thing I love you too, huh?” I reply as she snuggles against me. We watch the end of the game like that, relaxed and content. A feeling I’m quickly associating with being in Donna’s presence. The Mets closing pitcher records the final 3 outs in the bottom of the 9th and I pump my fist in victory… 7-5 over the Dodgers. Donna and I share a quick but passionate kiss before following the crowd out of the stadium. Our driver meets us where he dropped us off and we head back to the hotel in Santa Monica. Donna falls asleep during the ride, her head resting against my shoulder. She looks so peaceful my heart almost aches. As cliché as it sounds, I know I’m the luckiest man on earth for having the love of this woman. And I don’t plan on ever letting her go.

When we get back to the hotel, I gently jostle Donna awake. “Donna… Donna, honey, we’re back. Come on, let’s get you inside,” I coo. She slowly comes to and stretches as I ease out of the vehicle and reach back to help her out. 

“Well, did you like your surprise?” she asks, her voice still somewhat sleepy.

“Of course. I woke up in bed with this stunningly beautiful woman, got to meet one of my idols who happens to be a fan of my work, and then the love of my life took me to a Mets game… all and all, I think this would definitely make the list of top 5 best days of my life,” I say with a smile.

“Love of your life, huh?” she probes.

“Haha, you would pick up on that tidbit. But yes. You’re it for me, Donna. As great as this day was, you were the highlight of all of it. It would all be meaningless without you,” I tell her, pulling her close.

“You’re it for me, too, Josh. I love you.”

“I love you too… I’m even willing to prove it if you’re up for it?” I ask with a wink.

“You prove it every day… but I wouldn’t say no to some demonstrations.”

“Ah-kay,” I say before meeting her lips with mine. The kiss is passionate and promising enough to satiate us for the few seconds it takes to get from the elevator to the privacy of our suite.

“We should pack, Josh,” Donna says, throwing her sweater on the couch of the main room.

“Yes we should… and we will. After…” I assure before I capture her lips with mine and reignite the fire between us. We spend the rest of the night making love and eventually collapse in each other’s arms in exhaustion. The last thing that crosses my mind before sleep overcomes me is the joy in knowing that this is how I’ll be ending my days from here on… in the loving arms of Donnatella Moss.


	13. CHAPTER 13

~Donna’s POV~ – 

The familiar sound of the alarm on my cell phone pulls me out of the dreamless sleep I am enjoying. I wake to find myself naked and tangled with a certain curly haired Deputy Chief of Staff. I’m lying on my back and Josh has apparently decided my chest doubles as a pillow in his sleep. He’s laying half on top of me and I find myself thanking the whatever from high atop the thing that he doesn’t drool. My body is so relaxed and cozy that I contemplate just silencing the alarm and spending the day right here with Josh. Then I remember we have a flight back to D.C. to catch… I highly doubt revealing our new relationship to Leo would be helped by being late getting back to the West Wing. I run my hands along Josh’s naked back slowly, feeling his muscles ripple under my fingers, before reaching down and pinching the cutest butt in politics. “Donna!” he yells as he flips over away from me quickly, nearly head butting me on the way. I laugh and reach over to run my hand along the morning stubble of his cheek. He really does look adorable in the morning; his hair even more out of control than usual, his eyes glossy from sleep.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself. You really do have a great ass, Josh,” I say, batting my eyes and stroking his ego so he’ll forgive my transgression.

“Woman, I’m glad you find my backside so tantalizing, but may I suggest some more pleasant ways you can wake me up in the morning and simultaneously show that appreciation?” he says before leaning back over and taking my breast in his hungry mouth. I squeal at the quick turn of events, moaning and thinking maybe Leo wouldn’t be that mad.

“Josh, as much as I really, really would love to continue this… ugh… conversation, we didn’t pack last night and we have a plane to catch in a couple hours,” I say, taking his face in my hands and pulling him away from my chest to look in my eyes.

“But Donna…” he half whines.

“When we get home, feel free to pick up where you just left off,” I say. His eyes light up and I swear I see him get almost misty. “Josh, what is it? What’s wrong?” I say quickly, concerned about this sudden emotional display.

He smiles softly. “Absolutely nothing, Donna. In fact, I don’t think things could be much better.”

“Something’s going on… you look like you’re about to cry my love,” I say, still concerned.

He sniffs and chuckles. “You said ‘when we get home’… and it just kind of hit me. I know we talked about this yesterday, but hearing you say ‘we’ and ‘home’ in the same sentence… you don’t know how long I’ve dreamt of this Donna. Since my Dad died and my Mom moved away… I guess I never really thought about it before, but I think you’ve always been ‘home’ to me. Now it'll be all the more real.”

Now I can feel the tears stinging my eyes. “Oh, Josh,” I say with a catch in my throat. I hug him tightly against me, not trusting my voice at the moment. He holds me like I’m the most fragile and expensive thing in the world for a few minutes before slowly pulling away.

“Come on… let’s go home,” he says.

We make pretty quick work of showering, dressing, and packing. I playfully chastise Josh for his “packing” skills, which pretty much include him throwing all his clothes - dirty and clean - haphazardly in to his suitcase and slamming it shut. I’ve seen him do this before so he knows the jibes are coming. Just like I know his answering commentary on my meticulous folding and packing practices is coming. It feels good to be back in our familiar repartee. The last few days have been wonderful but somewhat emotionally exhausting. Our relationship has never been simple and finally breaking down the last barriers after the long history we share in only a few short days was quite taxing. I’m more than happy we did it. If we were ever going to do this, I always promised myself I wouldn’t let it be yet another long, dragged out affair of avoiding the real issues… but rather a divergence from the normal way we handle (or don’t handle) things. So to have Josh be so open and willing to move forward together has been a pleasant surprise. I’m just glad we have talked things through; that we both know where we stand with each other and have a strong foundation for our future. A future I not so secretly hope might be one of those forever kind of deals.

Suitcases and bags in tow, we take one last look around the suite that was the backdrop to a very significant weekend in our lives. It almost began to feel like some magical home. But after Josh’s speech this morning, I’m beginning to realize wherever I am with him is home.

“I’m going to miss this place,” I say with a sigh.

“Yeah… I’m really going to miss that shower! Hey, maybe when we’re looking at real estate, we should try and find some place that has a shower like that. Or at least some place with enough space to have one put in!” he suggests excitedly. I laugh… enjoying the boyish grin on his face.

“I can get on board with that. Alright, come on,” I say as I open the door and head toward the elevator, Josh following close behind. We stop at the front desk to check out.

“Chad, my man, I’d like to thank you for everything. You’ve been amazing. Expect a nice ‘thank you’ note on White House stationary coming your way in the near future my friend. I’ll put Donna on it and we’ll CC your boss… make sure they know how valuable you are,” Josh tells his newest friend.

“Well, I don’t know what to say, other than it was my pleasure Mr. Lyman. Guests like you make me remember why I love this job. Take care sir, ma’am,” he nods at us both. We each shake his hand and wish him well.

The ride to the airport is quiet, each of us staring out our windows at the passing palm trees and clear blue skies. I contemplate all that’s changed in the few days since Josh was picking on me about my fascination with the palm trees upon our arrival. This is definitely a trip neither of us will ever forget. Josh reaches over and laces his fingers with mine on the seat between us. He’s thinking the same thing apparently.

We make it through the airport and to our gate only a few minutes before they start boarding the flight. Josh and I take our seats and get comfortable for the long trip back east. A nagging feeling starts at the pit of my stomach. At first I attribute it to the fact that we only had coffee and a shared bagel for breakfast. But I realize it's nerves. I hate to admit it, but I’m somewhat afraid of what things are going to be like when we get back to our lives in D.C. I trust Josh absolutely… I know when he says he loves me he means it. A small part of me has maybe always known it. But these last few days in Southern California are a stark contrast to our normal routines back home. I worry we’ll get back to work and fall in to the same old habits we’ve had since we got to the White House. I worry that we’ll lose ourselves in our work and our relationship will suffer. But most of all, I worry about how things at work might change. If Leo and the President separate us, neither of us will be happy about it and above all things, I fear the ramifications that a professional separation would have on our personal relationship. Right now, we often work 12-14 hour days, which is okay because we’re together. If we were apart and still working those hours, we’d never see each other. And I don’t think I could take that. I know Josh couldn’t.

My brooding must be written on my face, because soon after we take off, Josh is nudging my shoulder.

“Dime for your thoughts?” he asks with a gentle grin.

“Dime? It’s ‘penny’ Josh…”

“Yeah, well I happen to think your thoughts are worth more than that,” he winks. I smile at his lame attempt at a joke. He’s trying to pull me out of my suddenly sour mood and I appreciate the effort. But taking a lesson from Josh’s recently found courage to actually speak what’s on his mind rather than hiding it from me, I decide to voice my concerns and see how he feels about it all.

“Josh… what if it’s not the same when we get back?” I ask timidly.

“I certainly hope it’s not the same,” he replies, forehead scrunched. He sees the confused look on my face and continues. “Donna, why would I want it to be the same? That would mean hiding how I feel about you again. It would mean going home at night to a lonely bed. It would mean not being able to hug you, to kiss you, to touch you… why would I want to go back to that after all we’ve shared this week?”

“Well, when you put it that way… But what about Leo? And the President? Josh, what if they separate us?” I ask, the concern evident in my voice.

“Donna, nothing is going to change how I feel about you. Nothing is going to keep me from having you by my side. Not even Leo or the President. I called Leo earlier and set up a meeting with him as soon as we get back. Like I said before, I don’t want to hide this for one second. You’re too important to me. If he doesn’t like it, he can find a new Deputy,” Josh says with conviction.

“Josh! That’s really very sweet, but you couldn’t quit. You love your job… I wouldn’t be able to live with being the reason you quit.”

“I haven’t loved my job in a long time, Donna. Do I like it still? Of course! I really, really do. But I’ve discovered I love something else much, much more. And I won’t let anything get in the way of that,” he smiles that gentle, reassuring smile.

“I love you, Josh,” I say, returning his smile.

“See that… that right there means more to me than passing any bill or shaming any senator. You loving me… that’s all I need. I love you, too.”

“And that’s all I need. And I still want to go with you. When you talk to Leo, I want to be there too. This is something we both want and I want to show him we’re a united front,” I say with a renewed conviction. Josh’s words have done wonders to ease the nerves that had taken up residence in the pit of my stomach. No matter what, I know we’ll be alright. I just hope Leo makes things easier and doesn’t make a big deal out of this.

“I’d like that. We’ll head directly to the White House when we land. It’ll be like a band aid… just pull it off fast and it won’t be so bad,” he jokes. I giggle and we share a quick kiss. I snuggle up against his shoulder and link my hand with his. He lays his head on top of mine and we must drift off because the next thing I know, the captain is on the intercom telling us we’re making our final descent.

We deplane and head to baggage claim. After a 15 minute wait… complete with a certain Deputy Chief of Staff threatening to climb in the baggage carousel and get the bags himself… we finally have our suitcases and head out to find a cab. It’s dark and cool in D.C. The early spring air still has a bite to it and I find myself missing the warm breeze coming off the ocean. 

We finally get a taxi and hop in to the car.

“Where to?” the cabbie asks.

“The White House,” Josh replies curtly.

“Address?” the cabbie replies.

“Seriously? It’s that big White… you know… House! In the middle of town. You know, where the President lives and works?” Josh says in his snarkiest tone.

“Easy man, I just moved here. Still figuring out the place. That’s on Pennsylvania right?”

“1600 Pennsylvania Avenue, sir. Thank you,” I cut in before Josh blows a gasket. I turn toward Josh and lower my voice to keep our conversation private. “Josh, calm down. We have enough to deal with in the next few hours. I don’t need you all worked up before we even get there,” I sooth.

“Of course we get the only friggin’ cab driver in D.C. who DOESN’T know where the goddamn White House is! This better not be Toby and one of his little acting troop jokes again!”

“Josh, how would Toby know which cab we would take? Just relax, okay? We’re on our way. And if you’re good, I might feel obliged to reward you later,” I say in my best sultry tone.

“Oh really, my dear? You got a deal,” he winks, his face relaxed again. It feels good to be in our same old roles – Josh the snarky but brilliant politician, me the calmer voice of reason – only now we have a few new and very pleasant things I get to do to calm him down.

We pull up to the gate of the White House… as close to the entrance as a cab is allowed, and gather our luggage, heading through the security gate and inside. I follow Josh through the West Wing, returning a few “welcome back” greetings from the handful of staffers still around this late. We drop our things off in Josh’s office before he turns to me with that soft, loving gaze.

“We’re going to be fine, Donna. No matter what. Okay?” he says in a soft voice.

“I know. I’m ready. Let’s go.” He grabs my hand, lacing our fingers together, apparently capitalizing on his assertion that he didn’t want to hide our relationship for one second. Though I applaud his efforts and am touched by the deeper meaning, I’m happy to note that no one seems to really notice us walking through the bullpen hand in hand. Or if they do, it doesn’t faze them.

We reach Leo’s reception area, noticing Margaret’s desk is dark. Leo must have told her to head home for the night already. Josh stops just outside Leo’s door, squeezing my hand and smiling at me. I smile back, ready to face whatever lies before us.

Josh knocks lightly on Leo’s door with his free hand. “Come in,” Leo calls from behind the door. Josh pushes the door open and steps in, pulling me behind him and I wonder if he’s subconsciously shielding me from perceived danger. Leo is standing behind his desk, glasses perched low on his nose, reading over some report strewn across the surface in front of him.

“Hey Leo,” Josh says hesitantly.

“Welcome back, kid. How was the trip?” Leo replies without looking up from his desk, not realizing I am standing beside Josh holding on to his hand for dear life.

Josh turns his head toward me and that arrogant smile I love forms on his lips. “Amazing…” he replies simply. I smile and squeeze his hand, understanding his meaning.

“Really? I figured it would be alright, but ‘amazing’? That’s a bit…” Leo stops midsentence when he finally looks up and registers both my presence and the look Josh and I are sharing. “Well I should have seen that coming,” Leo states, removing his glasses and sitting in his chair, a slightly shocked look on his face.

“Leo, Donna and I have something we’d like to discuss with you…”

“Yeah, no shit. I think I can infer the conversation topic. But why don’t we pretend I’m thick and can’t see what’s right in front of me. Fill me in anyway,” Leo replies tersely. I cringe at his tone and look everywhere but at his face, not wanting to face the disappointment I expect to see there.

“Leo, I want you to know I…” I squeeze Josh’s hand and his voice finds its determination once again. “We… we didn’t plan for this to happen. But I realized something recently... I realized that I’m in love with Donna. She makes me happier than I even knew was possible, and I can’t – I won’t - hide it or deny it anymore. Leo, I serve at the pleasure of the President, but I’ve come to the realization that I don’t live my life at the pleasure of the President. So I’ve asked Donna to move in with me and she’s agreed. We don’t plan on this having any adverse effect on our work. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if it had an overall positive effect. I think we all know Donna and my relationship has never been the traditional boss/assistant relationship, but it’s mostly worked out well for us. She makes me a better Deputy and a better man. I know you have to do what you think is best for the administration, but please know that if you decide to split us up, I will be forced to give you my resignation. That’s not meant to be a threat in any way. It’s just what I have to do. I thought I loved this job more than anything, but I now know I didn’t know what love really was until Donna.” Josh finishes his speech and stands up a little taller, seemingly proud of his argument. Though he’s told me all of this in one way or another, to hear him speak the words to Leo with such conviction brings tears to my eyes.

Leo has one of the best poker faces I’ve ever seen and is unreadable. He simply nods faintly and looks down. “And you, Donna, what do you have to say about all this?” he asks evenly.

I clear my throat, attempting to suppress the lump of emotion. “I love Josh with all my heart, Leo. I would go to the ends of the earth for him. I know what kind of opportunity this job is… I know that this is a chance I’ll never get again professionally. But none if it would matter without Josh. When I had nothing… was nothing, he took a chance and gave me this job and has believed in me and brought out the best in me since day one.” I pause and look in to Josh’s eyes. “He’s taught me so much, but I think the greatest lesson I’ve learned is that love means never having to say you’re a zero. And I now know that no matter what he or I do in life, as long as we have each other, we’ll be happy.” Josh now has tears in his eyes, but he’s wearing a smile so I know they are happy tears. “So I stand by what Josh said but hope you’ll understand and give us a chance to prove this won’t adversely affect our jobs.”

Again, Leo just nods slightly. “And you both know there will likely be some grumbling from the Republicans and press about this new development? You understand that there will be some backlash?”

“Leo, they can say whatever they want. We know the truth and those who know us know the truth. That’s enough for us,” Josh replies with determination.

“Alright then, come with me,” Leo says, standing from his desk, buttoning his jacket, and heading toward the door that leads from his office in to the Oval.

“Leo, I…” Josh replies, as confused as I am by Leo’s hasty retreat toward the Oval office.

“Just get your asses in here. Both of you,” Leo counters with exasperation. Josh looks at me and raises his eyebrows, just as lost as I am. I shrug my shoulders and nod toward the door. We walk, still hand in hand, through the door and in to the Oval. The President is sitting on one of the couches, playing chess against himself.

“Good evening, Mr. President,” Josh and I say in unison. He looks up from his game.

“Josh, Donna, glad to have you back. What have you to report from the western front?” he asks with a gleam in his eye.

Leo clears his throat. “Sir, they wanted to talk to us about something unrelated to the midterm fundraising.”

“Oh?” he looks from Leo back to Josh and I, recognition crossing his face when he lowers his gaze on our joined hands. “Ooohhhhh, I see,” he says. “Well, Leo, looks like you owe me fifty bucks. Go on. Cough it up!”

“You know how I hate admitting when you’re right, sir,” Leo says with a grin, pulling his wallet from his back pocket. I don’t know how to process this exchange and look to Josh for clarification. He seems just as puzzled, opening and closing his mouth, searching for the words to make sense of this.

“Leo? Mr. President? I apologize; we’re a bit jetlagged. Um… what… what is going on?” Josh’s free hand lands on his hip.

“Just settling a bet, my boy. And I was of course victorious once again!” the President exclaims, standing and patting Leo on the back.

“A bet sir?” I ask timidly.

“I bet Leo that you two would finally get your head’s out of your asses before the last cherry blossom fell. I may be a busy man, but it doesn’t take a lot to recognize clandestine love when you see it. Well, not for a romantic like myself at least.”

“But… sir?” Josh says in shock.

“Well, Mr. President, I don’t think it was quite fair of you to stack the deck. Insisting Josh and Donna go out to L.A. at the last minute to appease the DCCC members there? Don’t think I didn’t know what you were doing,” Leo challenges the President.

“Leo! I can’t believe you’d think I would ever do such a thing,” the President says, hand to chest in mock indignation. “Who else but our Deputy Chief of Staff would I trust to strong arm those egotistical nitwits? And we couldn’t let him loose out there unattended,” he continues, winking at me at that last comment. I smile in embarrassment.

“So wait, you bet on Donna and I getting together?” Josh asks, his voice up an octave higher than normal.

“Well, you did have me worried… the cherry blossoms are almost gone for the season you know? Time was getting short, but you two have been more... how do you put it… yourselves lately. Your subtext isn’t as subterranean as you may think. So I felt pretty comfortable in my wager. Leo here didn’t think you had the testicular fortitude, Josh,” the President replied, enjoying throwing Leo under the bus.

“You’re not always going to be able to hide behind the Secret Service, sir,” Leo warns, smirking that Cheshire grin he’s known for.

“So… wait… So what about Donna and I?” Josh asks carefully.

“Oh, right! I suppose congratulations are in order!” The President walks over to stand in front of Josh. “Joshua, I’m proud of you, son. A man can have all the power and respect in the world, but without someone he loves and who loves him back to share it with, well it doesn’t mean much now does it? Take good care of her… Don’t force me to sick the Secret Service on you,” he says, shaking Josh’s hand and giving him a manly clap on the back.

“I will, sir,” Josh replies, his 1000-watt smile returning to his face. The President smiles and nods before side stepping to stand in front of me.

“Donnatella, we both know you have quite the trying task ahead of you. But if anyone can handle Mr. Secret-Plan-to-Fight-Inflation, I think you’ve proved yourself more than capable. Keep him in line for me, will you? And continue to love him despite his shortcomings,” he says with a wink before pulling me in to a hug.

“I will sir… I actually even love those shortcomings,” I laugh as he releases our embrace.

“I don’t doubt it,” he says with a grin. “Alright, it’s late enough. Why don’t you two call it a night and get some rest? I expect you both here bright and early, ready to get to work in the morning!” he says with a mock stern tone.

“So… we can continue to work together? Even though we…” Josh asks.

“As long as you keep things at work professional… well, as 'professional' as they have been at least, I don’t see a problem with this. We’re in our second term. God knows you’d be lost around here without Donna keeping you organized, Josh. And believe me, we aren’t the only ones who knew this was coming. I think there will be a lot of bets settled tomorrow,” Leo states matter of factly. 

“Just don’t make us regret this decision.”

“We won’t, Leo. And thank you, both,” Josh replies, tugging on my hand to pull me closer to his side.

“Have a good evening,” the President states, dismissing us. 

“Thank you, Mr. President,” we both say. Josh puts his arm around my shoulder and kisses the top of my head as we head out of the Oval office to gather our things and finally head home.

“Well, that went pretty well,” I finally say, feeling as though a 5-ton weight has been lifted from my shoulders.

“Yes, yes it did. And I behaved myself. I believe you indicated there would be a reward for good behavior?” Josh whispers in my ear.

I giggle both from his words and from his breath tickling my neck. “As long as there’s, you know, reciprocation,” I challenge.

“Oh, I am all about the reciprocation, Donna,” he purrs.

“Then take me home, my love.”

“It would be our pleasure.” 

“Jooosshhh,” I laugh at his horrible pun, swatting at his ass playfully.

“Easy, woman. Leo said no hanky panky at work. And I for one am following the rules. I don’t know… you might be getting punished instead of rewarded now.”

“Promises, promises,” I smirk, picking up my bags and sauntering out Josh’s office door. I stop just past my desk and look back at a slightly stunned Joshua Lyman. “Coming?” I ask.

“Oh, hell yes!” he replies, catching up and walking beside me as we head out in to the cool night, eager to start our lives together.


	14. CHAPTER 14-EPILOGUE

~Josh’s POV~ – 

The last three months have been nothing short of phenomenal. Work at the White House is going fine… business as usual you could say. An international crisis here, a natural disaster there. Par for the course. But life both in and out of the West Wing has been infinitely enhanced since Donna and I took a very eventful trip to Los Angeles back in April. We haven’t spent a night apart since that trip. Donna moved out of her old apartment officially about two weeks after we got back and put most of her stuff in storage. We found a three bedroom, 2.5 bath townhouse in Georgetown shortly thereafter and moved in about 3 weeks ago after closing on the house. It even has a pretty epic shower that we try to take advantage of at least once a week. Just doing our part to conserve water. 

And at work, we are in synch even more so than before we started seeing each other romantically. There was very little fallout from the press. Plus, the only crap we got from the enemy… I mean Republicans… was a jibe from Mary Marsh during one of her interviews on FOX News where she used our relationship to support her argument that the Bartlet White House was full of sinners. That pretty much fell on deaf ears and fizzled out almost immediately. I guess Leo was right when he said he and the President weren’t the only ones who saw this coming. 

Our friends have all been very supportive. Even Toby seems pretty happy for us. My mother is, of course, ecstatic. She’s always loved Donna and insisted on personally delivering my grandmother’s ring a few weeks after we got back from California. Then Donna and I went and visited her family in Cheeseland for Memorial Day. I had met her parents briefly before, but was a bit nervous to spend the entire weekend surrounded by the Moss clan. However, like Donna, they seemed to accept me for who I am. I ended up having a great time. I had a very productive conversation with her father the day before we left and was able to get the thumbs up from her parents, which made me relieved and very happy.

But most importantly, Donna is happy. Very happy if I do say so myself! I often find myself smiling for no apparent reason and at first, felt kind of dumb about it. But then I started to notice Donna doing the same thing. Hell, if she’s okay with smiling like a lovesick idiot over me, why should I feel self-conscious about doing the same over her?

I have made my intentions pretty clear. I want forever with Donna. And she’s made it fairly obvious she is on board with that plan as well. But we haven’t made anything official. Well, tonight, that’s hopefully going to change. It’s the 4th of July… our nation’s birthday. What better day to propose to the woman I love? I know I should be nervous, but as often happens with Donna, I actual feel quite comfortable and excited.

We’re winding down our work for the day and are supposed to join a small party in the residence for a BBQ followed by drinks and watching the fireworks display. That will be my queue.

“DONNA!” I yell from my office. She pretends to hate that, but I know it really makes her laugh. It’s kind of one of our things. One of many “things”.

“Josh… really? Still with the bellowing?” she mocks frustration, walking in to my office and flopping down dramatically in the visitor’s chair across my desk. She’s so beautiful and it still takes my breath away. I doubt that will ever stop.

“I just wanted to say shut down. C.J. just called from the residence and said the First Lady is threatening to BBQ Leo’s ass for allowing us to still be in the office.”

“So you’re saying we should get to the residence to save our boss’ ass?” she asks with a smirk.

“That’s what I’m saying,” I grin in reply.

“Kay, as long as she’s not threatening your ass. I’m rather fond of it, you know. Especially in those jeans.” Being a holiday, we are both dressed in White House casual clothes… meaning jeans and a button down shirt for me and jeans and a sleeveless shirt for Donna. I made sure to wear her favorite “ass jeans” today.

“Oh, I’ve noticed, thank you. Come on, before I end up on her radar too,” I say, coming around the desk to take her hand. Our day of work is done. The President said when we’re on the clock we are to remain professional. But for social functions and parties, we’re to be ourselves and drop the professional distance. It took a little getting used to, but we’ve become comfortable holding hands and sneaking chaste kisses and hugs in front of our friends and the other staffers now. I pull her against my side, wrapping my arm around her waist. She wraps her arm around my back and we head over to the lawn outside the residence where the party is set up. 

“About damn time!” the First Lady greets us with a hug. “Donna, looking as stunning as ever. And still putting up with this jackass I see.”

“Yes, ma’am. And thank you for inviting us,” she replies cordially.

“Please. You’re both family. You’re always welcome, you know that,” Mrs. B. replies. “Come, eat. Have a drink or twelve. The fireworks are always more fun with a bit of a buzz, I always say!”

“Thank you, ma’am,” I say, pulling Donna through the small crowd to take advantage of the buffet. Donna finds me a very well done burger and I get us each a beer. Another thing I love about this woman… she’s just as happy with a good beer as with an expensive bottle of wine. We eat and drink, talking with C.J., Toby, and Will. The sun begins to set and I find myself fidgeting with one hand in my pocket, fingering the metal band I have hidden there. C.J. gives me a look indicating she knows what I’m doing so I quickly pull my hand out of my pocket. If she can figure it out, it’s only a matter of time before I ruin the surprise for Donna. I shoot C.J. a smile, silently thanking her for the warning. She gives me a quick wink back. I try to calm my excitement and rejoin the conversation.

As soon the sky is black, everyone begins searching for the perfect spot to watch the fireworks display. Donna and I let our friends disperse while I pull her away from the crowd to a quiet place in the corner, giving us a little privacy. She doesn’t question it, thankfully. I notice her body quake in a shiver and goosebumps pop up on the alabaster skin of her arms.

“Cold?” I ask.

“Just a little. I think I might have gotten a little burn. That always makes me more sensitive to the cooler air when the sun goes down,” she replies.

I walk up behind her and gently pull her back against my chest, wrapping my arms protectively around her upper arms and chest. “Better?” She hums her approval, resting her hands on my forearms. 

“Much, thank you.”

“My pleasure,” I whisper in her ear. She leans her head back against my shoulder as the fireworks start exploding in the sky above the Mall, painting the night in color and light. I kiss her cheek and nuzzle her ear.

“Donna… you know I love you, right?” I ask softly.

“Of course I do. Just like you know I love you, Joshua,” she replies tenderly.

I release her from my grasp and walk to her side, turning her to face me.

“Josh?” she asks, perplexed by my sudden movements. I grab both her hands in mine and look deeply in to her eyes, the reflection of the lights of the fireworks above us setting them ablaze.

“Donna… Do you remember that night in Santa Monica when we had dinner on the balcony?”

“I’ll never forget it,” she laughs softly bringing a smile to my face.

“Do you remember when I told you I can’t imagine a life without you? And how I didn’t want to waste any more time since I realized that I was in love with you?”

“Josh, what is…”

“Donna… I meant what I said and if I hadn’t been worried that I was maybe being too fast that night, I probably would have done this then. But here we are. And I just want to say that the time we’ve spent together… Donna, it’s been the most amazing, joyful, fulfilling time of my life. I love our life together. I love waking up with you, working with you, going home with you, making love with you. I love making you as happy as you make me. And I want to do that for the rest of our lives. So…” I say tentatively, releasing one hand and reaching in to my pocket with shaky hands to pull out the ring. I hold it up between us and Donna’s eyes grow wide, her jaw dropping in wonder. “Donnatella Moss, I love you so much. Would you do me the incredible honor of marrying me?”

And the world around us stops as I await her answer. The booms of the fireworks are muted... it feels like eternity but I realize it’s only seconds before she throws her arms around my neck and sobs, “Yes, yes, yes… of course yes!” in to my neck, planting kisses along my jaw. I smile wide and grab her face gently between my hands, bringing her face an inch from mine.

“Really? You’ll really be my wife?” I ask in awe. Her face lights up in that wonderful smile I love so much as I feel her hands snake around the back of my neck, burying in to my hair.

“Josh, nothing would make me happier. I can’t wait to be your wife,” she says before pulling my lips to hers. We kiss passionately as the fireworks’ finale bursts in staccato above us. We pull apart, both still smiling ear to ear. I’m in a daze but soon register the cold metal still encased in my palm.

“Oh, here, I should probably give you this. It’s been in my family for generations. If you don’t like it or it doesn’t fit, we can work it out, but I want you to have it either way,” I say quickly, cradling her left hand in mine and sliding the antique ring on to her finger. It miraculously fits!

“Josh, it’s beautiful. I love it… no other ring could be more perfect… thank you,” she says and I can see the earnestness of   
her words written all over her face.

“Good. I’m glad,” I bring her hand up to kiss her finger just below the ring. “Thank you for making me the happiest man on earth. God, I love you.”

“I love you too… What do you say we get out of here and go have our own little celebration?” she asks with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

“Yes, please, future Mrs. Lyman,” I laugh and grab her hand before stealthily pulling her toward the exit.

“Moss-Lyman,” she states.

“Huh?” I ask, looking back at her.

“Moss-Lyman. Future Mrs. Moss-Lyman,” she says with a challenge.

“I can live with that,” I wink, “at least for the next 60 years or so.”

“Forever, Josh,” she smiles.

“Forever, Donna.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all the cheesiness I have for now. 
> 
> Note: All characters mentioned in this work that are real people belong to... well... themselves. All other non-West Wingers are of my own creation.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
